LegacieS
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Posso dizer q é uma história d Conner e seus primeiros passos. Filho d Lena e Kara, ele tem apenas 4, anos e ainda ñ aprendeu a lidar com o fato d ter perdido-a num acidente, seu corpo nunca foi achado, e acredita q um dia será capaz de encontrá-la, mesmo ñ tendo herdado os poderes kriptonianos de Kara... como lhe disse alguém "as vezes sim, é possível haver luz na escuridão"...
1. 1: Separated by Destiny

Oi pessoas :)  
Esta é minha segunda fic Supercorp, mas a primeira onde Kara e Lena são Cannon.

Em uma sinopse rápida, eu posso dizer que a história é um pouco complexa e diferente, um AU (Universo Alternativo) aqui, Kara e Lena se casaram mais ou menos um ano depois de ela aparecer na vida da Supergirl, algumas das histórias da série eu estou inserido e fazendo referências, elas tem um filho, o Kon, graças a tecnologia alienigena ele é filho biológico de ambas. Só que há 4 anos, um "incidente" levou Lena e desolada, Kara pendurou a capa e decidiu concentrar-se apenas no filho... A verdade é que ao contrário do que Kara e todos pensam, Lena não está morta...

E então temos Kieran... que trabalha em Metropolis e Smallville sem saber a verdade por trás de sua própria origem...  
... até que Kon, decida que já está na hora de conhecer mais sobre o passado e legado de sua mãe...

.

...E então... para o alto... e avante.

* * *

**Frase do Dia: **Eu só quero fazer meu nome, fora do legado da minha família. Você pode entender o que isso significa? -Lena 

* * *

**_NATIONAL CITY_**  
**_L-CORP. COBERTURA. _**  
**_6:25 PM_**

ERA O ANIVERSÁRIO DE SUA MÁTHAIR, mãe... em gaélico.  
Conner havia aprendido algumas palavras para referir-se a suas mães... Lena, e Kara. Ele era meio kriptoniano e meio-humano.  
Um sucesso... que o mundo não poderia ter conhecimento sobre, afinal, suas mães... eram duas mulheres que com tecnologia _alienígena_ foram capazes de gerá-lo de maneira natural... um pequeno milagre, era assim que Kara o chamava...  
... de coração, ou minha vida... ou apenas Kon.

Ele gostava... embora... sempre se perguntasse o que máthair diria... e se era assim que iria se referir a Lena se ela estivesse presente... só que ela não estava... não mais. Hoje... era seu aniversário de morte... e ninguém além dela, poderia lhe dar as respostas que buscava.

Respirando fundo o ar da noite, ele abriu os olhos para o teto branco da sala ou antiga sala do térreo da L-Corp de sua mãe Lena... sua tia Sam havia mantido o escritório, mas o transformou inteiramente em um laboratório, exceto aquele andar... ali, as pessoas eram proibidas de ir, e com exceção de sua tia Alex uma vez, e talvez sua mãe Kara, Conner não se lembra de alguém além dele "visitar" aquele espaço.

Literalmente esparramado sobre o carpete, ele estava usando uma camisa azul-clara, calças cinzentas e meias brancas, o cabelo provavelmente tão bagunçado quanto se lembrava ou estaria por dormir no chão. Era sempre assim desde que se lembrava, ele acabava indo para lá sem motivo algum e não conseguia sair acabando por permanecer por horas, e quando ele finalmente decidisse descer - sua mãe Kara o estaria esperando para buscá-lo.

Conner ainda adorava aquele escritório... sua mãe Lena tinha bom gosto para tudo, e todos viviam dizendo que ele se parecia com ela, ainda que isso entristecesse sua mãe Kara, ele sabia que ela estava feliz...

_"Você... é uma pequena cópia de Lena, coração... e como eu, ela teria orgulho de você, Kon"_ Havia uma lápide com seu nome no cemitério central desde 2015, Conner ainda era um bebê naquela época, e ele não se lembrava dela e não tinha nada além de fotografias e histórias que lhe eram contadas, agora ele só tinha quatro anos, mas... o ponto é, que nunca encontraram um corpo...

Ela nunca foi achada... então...

_"Isso significa que ela está viva?"_

_"Ela não está viva, Kon..."_

_"Se nunca a acharam, então por que ela não está lá... então ela pode estar em algum lugar, mamãe pode estar... ela..."_

_"Por todo esse tempo...? Kon, ela se foi. Eu prometo a você que não gostaria mais que ela estivesse viva, mas... Lena se foi"_

Ele havia lido de novo os jornais.,, Metrópolis. Foi lá que ela sumiu.  
Definitivamente precisava conhecer aquele lugar, e se sua mãe Kara não fosse levá-lo... ele iria sozinho.

_"Você é esperto demais para sua idade pequeno..."_ Dizia sua tia Alex sorrindo para ele.

_"Você vem para o feriado?"_

_"Sim... eu estarei aí"_

Mas era mentira...

... todos mentiam.  
E ele suspirou cansado.

Ter quatro anos, era difícil, mas em breve estaria fazendo cinco. Então uma brisa suave o alertou, e ele estava levantando a cabeça, ou na verdade virando-a para a sacada ainda permanecendo deitado quanto a notou escorada na varanda, um sorriso maroto brincando em seu rosto ao encontrá-lo ali.

Kassandra Prince Wayne.

-Ei Kon... - ok, nem todos eram mentirosos. Ainda - O que você está fazendo aí no chão?

-Deitado - admitiu humildemente e notou com certa inveja Kassie flutuar para cima do parapeito e pousar do lado de dentro da sacada, ela parou olhando para ele e o espaço mal-iluminado, sempre pedindo-lhe permissão - Entre - ele ofereceu - Com um aceno relaxado, ela passou pela sacada, a porta entreaberta e olhou a sala sempre como se fosse a primeira vez que via.

-O sofá parece mais confortável - ela apontou o estofado branco e Kon assentiu em concordância, a primeira vez que sua tia Alex e sua mãe Kara o encontraram ali, ele tinha dormido no mesmo... esgueirando-se entre os presentes a primeira festa beneficente à fundação Lena Luthor, Conner, cansado de sentir-se estranho sobre como o tratavam, ou falavam de sua mãe conseguiu passar pela segurança e entrar no escritório, e sinceramente... foi como achar um tesouro, provavelmente era seu maior tesouro, definitivamente seu lugar favorito.

E ele não ouviu a porta ser aberta por Sam e Alex enquanto sua mãe Kara parava na entrada do espaço e o olhava dali... imóvel.  
Por um instante aliviada ao finalmente encontrá-lo... e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, e foi a luz vinda da entrada que o alertou da presença delas...

-E é - admitiu - mas eu queria ficar aqui no chão... dá para olhar tudo.

-Okay... - Kassandra disse, ela estava usando calça preta, e uma jaqueta azul que lembrava um pouco os detalhes da roupa da mulher-maravilha que por acaso era sua mãe... Kon não tinha herdado as habilidades voadoras de sua mãe Kara como Kassandra de Diana... na verdade, ele não se lembrava de ter poder algum... e Kassie sentou-se a seu lado a direita - sua mãe gostava de ler?

-Muito - ele admitiu quando a viu olhar para a estante de livros - Mamãe disse que ela sempre tinha um livro em mãos antes de dormir... - ele sorriu para a rara lembrança de algo sobre Lena - E que somos parecidos nisso... - E sorriu.

-Eu vi as fotos - Disse Kassie sorrindo para ele daquele jeito que o deixava sempre confortável. Ela não fazia perguntas idiotas, ela não agia como se o entendesse, mas ela sempre estava ali... e era mais do que Conner poderia pedir - vocês se parecem mais que ter só o cabelo preto e o olho verde.

Conner sorriu sentindo seus olhos quase se fecharem e Kassandra angulou a cabeça para ele.

-Você viu o Jon? Ele agora é o Superboy - Perguntou ele lembrando-se da roupa de seu primo Jon Kent. Ele usava uma roupa azul e vermelha idêntica a de seu pai Clark, ou Kal-El, seu tio era o Superman, e a única coisa que não fazia parte do traje, era uma capa...

-Sim... - Conner sorriu assentindo e então escorando o queixo na mão para olhá-la sentado de onde estava, Kassie recostou-se contra o sofá a seu lado - mas achei o uniforme dele bem nostálgico... quando eu for a mulher-maravilha, vou usar vermelho-vivo como a mamãe, e talvez uma capa como o meu pai... mas não sei se vou ficar igual...

-Sua mãe diz que você é eles... e não só um - Kassie assentiu avidamente e ele sorriu esperando que um dia também fosse igual a suas mães - ... Você poderia ser BatWonder...

-Morcego-Maravilha...? Não sei - Conner riu - Quem você seria?!

-Com o Superboy aí, provavelmente ele já vai estar adulto e pode ser o Superman... assim como meu irmão Damian é o Robin... você poderia ser o novo Superboy.

-Não - Conner balançou a cabeça - Eu serei SuperCorp - Kassandra riu. Eles adoravam brincar com isso.

E ela era definitivamente a unica pessoa no mundo inteiro que ele podia ser ele mesmo sem se preocupar com o que era dito ou esperar que ela lhe desse qualquer olhar de pena... por menor que fosse. Kassandra sorriu jogando-se para trás e deitando ao seu lado, ela tinha acabado de fazer quatro anos há um mês.

-Eu gosto - Um silêncio confortável se instalou, Conner fechou os olhos também deitando no carpete felpudo, ainda que soubesse que não duraria muito e lá estava, a grande pergunta - Então... a tia Kara deixou...? - Conner não respondeu pensando sobre pela enésima vez. A viagem a Metrópolis, e infelizmente a resposta era não... até porque, ele ainda não tinha falado com ela... e tinha medo de sua reação quando pedisse isso... de novo. Foi a vez de Kassandra quem suspirar - Você não disse a ela...

-Não.

-Ela vai deixar, Kon...

-Não vai. Ela nunca deixa - ele se sentou outra vez e Kassie fez o mesmo olhando-o, inevitavelmente olhou para a sacada - ela acha que eu não sou grande o suficiente para fazer isso... eu não sei o que significa, eu só quero achar a mamãe... e fazer alguma coisa. Não me importo de não ter poderes... não estou procurando encrenca. Só quero procurar ela...

-Papai diz que eu também não procuro encrenca, mas ela sempre me acha - O pai de Kassandra era Bruce Wayne, o próprio Batman.

Conner descobriu isso há três meses, quando ele o salvou de cair pela sacada e virar panqueca no asfalto... não que não lhe fosse novidade que Diana Prince era a mulher-maravilha, porque ele notou isso também quando a conheceu, adultos e seus segredos que eles pensavam estar ocultando... quem entendia...? A surpresa maior para Conner, é que todas essas pessoas são amigas de suas mães, e algumas ele conhecera também os filhos.  
Como Damian Wayne, o irmão mais velho de Kassandra, Jon Kent... seu primo.  
Bart e Nora Allen... William Queen...

-Kon... você já pensou nisso? Metrópolis é uma cidade bem grande - Kassandra abriu os braços significativamente e ele sorriu.

-Eu sei...

-Como é que você vai achar ela?

-Não sei - ele respondeu sinceramente - É por isso que preciso da sua ajuda... e o Jon.

-Você falou com ele?

-Ainda não...

-Tudo bem - Kassandra fez uma careta engraçada - Vamos bolar um plano, papai precisa fazer uma coisa de trabalho em Metrópolis, ele está indo com tio Clark e tia Lois... acha que sua mãe vai estar trabalhando? Porque eu sei que você podia vir com a gente...

-Não sei... mas... eu vou falar com ela...

-E se ela não deixar? - Kassie perguntou e então lhe deu um olhar, mas assentiu - Okay... toma - Kassandra lhe entregou um papel que ele sorriu para, era um novo endereço de e-mail que eles podiam manter-se conectados pelo computador, mas assim era mais difícil de rastrear... nesse ponto, ela era todo Batman - Conferência amanhã as sete. Não se atrase.

-Foi só uma vez!

-Você me deixou esperando por um milk-shake...

-Era de chocolate com morango, Kassie... - ele a olhou praticamente implorando... _quando_ ela deixaria isso ir?!

Foram só cinco minutos!

-Sete - E dito isso, foi de novo para a sacada e levantou vôo.

Ele continuou sentado observando-a sumir na noite escura de National City e levantou os olhos para a estante de livros de sua mãe, onde na parte baixa, havia uma foto dela de costas, em uma camisa meia-manga azul-clara, o cabelo solto e negro caindo em cachos suaves por suas costas, em seus braços, um bebê usando um macacão verde-floresta. Conner sabia que era ele, e aquela fotografia foi tirada por sua tia Alex uma semana antes... do acidente. E haviam cópias dela por toda o apartamento e escritórios, fosse da CatCo, onde sua mãe agora era a diretora, ou aqui... onde sua tia Sam gerenciava.

Ficando de pé, Conner ainda conseguiu olhar o espaço vazio uma vez mais antes de ir até a bonita moldura e levar um par de dedos a imagem.  
Respirando fundo ele fechou os olhos:

-Aonde você está, mamãe...?

* * *

_"Aonde você está, mamãe...?"_

Kara continuou onde estava, vestindo leggins negras, um par de coturnos e moletom também escuro, ela continuou olhando para a sacada da L-Corp, onde sabia que Conner estava de novo. Avistou Kassandra atravessar o céu cinzento, permanecendo fora da vista e entrar por ali, seu filho ficou olhando naquela direção alguns segundos e depois voltou para o carpete.

Kara esperou... ela sempre esperava.

Sabia melhor que ninguém que Conner tinha o direito de perguntar sobre Lena, afinal ela também era sua mãe, assim como também ela deveria ter o dever de contar a ele todas as histórias que se lembrava sobre ela, mas era incapaz... não podia revelar nada... não conseguia dizer, falar sobre Lena doía, chegar em casa em seu quarto... sozinha em sua cama doía... pensar... doía. E falhava com seu filho tanto quanto falhou há cinco anos com sua esposa, Lena se fora... e Kara ainda não superou isso. Deus, ela havia mergulhado de cabeça no trabalho como repórter, mesmo herdando a CatCo, Kara fez questão de merecer sentar-se naquela cadeira, só que... não fazia diferença.

Ela era a redatora-chefe, a responsável por todo e qualquer artigo, mas... sua vida não tinha propósito... não como antes.  
Foi por isso que deixou o manto de Supergirl.

Era por isso que não conseguia vesti-lo de novo. Havia tentado... tanto, e quando Conner saltou da sacada a fim de ativar seus poderes kriptonianos meses atrás parece que a realidade e o medo e a dor - ao perder Lena voltaram com tudo - como se não fosse alto o suficiente seu pânico crescem e a dominou, e Kara sentiu-se em impotente de novo... Tão longe e incapaz de salvá-lo. Então ele estava descendo para o chão... seguro, graças ao Batman.

Isso foi há três meses, e há três meses... Kara pensava e repensava na proposta de Kon.

Ela queria levá-lo a Metrópolis, queria falar para ele sobre tudo... sobre nada. Lena... sempre, e ver que ele não se incomodava ou temia ser incapaz não apenas de ativar seus poderes antes da queda como não _pensou_ sobre isso... a apavorava. Ela sequer conseguia ignorar o amargo em sua boca e o aperto em seu centro quando pensava que se não fosse Bruce, seu filho não estaria a salvo... Kara nunca culpou Kassandra ou Conner... eles eram crianças, e ela culpava a si mesma. Por não ter falado com ele, que mesmo aparentando não se incomodar em não ter poderes, às vezes olhava para Kassie de forma diferente... Lena saberia o que dizer... o que fazer, como ajudar, e pela enésima vez, ela gostaria de estar em seu lugar.

Logicamente, não era possível que seu filho fosse sofrer um ataque como Lena e isso lhe tirasse a vida, não... só que ainda que seu cérebro conhecesse o sistema, mesmo que seu corpo fosse capaz de protegê-lo contra uma bomba, nada... podia mudar a realidade do que aconteceu, e o medo do que poderia acontecer se ela continuasse falhando.

Como por exemplo Alex. Há quase um ano, sua irmã se mudou para Star City, eles haviam montado uma nova filial do DEO por lá, e ela até mesmo se casou... embora tivesse sido em Las Vegas, Alex agora era uma mulher divorciada. E Kara conseguia irritá-la por ter sido um casamento hétero.

O ponto é... que Kara tinha afastado a todos, ela mal reconhecia a si mesma... e ela definitivamente não queria afastar Kon.  
Ele só queria conhecer Smallville, a mansão que Lena cresceu... assim como Metrópolis.  
E ela não poderia dizer não a ele para sempre.

_"Eu sei o que é perder o tempo que você planeja para si, Kara..."_ Bárbara Gordon havia admitido uma vez, pesarosa, Kara desviou o olhar dela confortável em sua cadeira de rodas, hoje conhecida como a Oráculo, que auxiliava o Batman e o Asa Noturna em suas respectivas cidades... _"Conheço a sensação... o sentimento de falha... mas... você sabe... também estou familiarizada com a redenção. E você tem que se lembrar de amar a si mesmo, você tem que aprender... a perdoar a si mesmo. Não podemos fazer tudo... há momentos em que não vamos conseguir o que desejamos, e nem sempre seremos capazes de salvar a todos... é assim que é a vida"_

_"Poderia ter sido eu, Bárbara... naquela noite... eu preferia que tivesse sido eu."_

_"Mas não foi..." _ela disse suavemente, e Kara não conseguia olhá-la de volta_ "_Você_ está aqui, Kara. E Conner precisa de você"_

Ela respirou fundo sentindo o suave ar da noite balançar seus cabelos agora mais curtos, normalmente Kara os deixava para baixo dos ombros, mas agora os mantinha curtos e lisos dois dedos abaixo dos ombros. Apertando o olhar para sua visão de raio-x, notou que Conner havia ficado de pé agora olhando pela sala de Lena, ele fazia isso muito, parava diante da estante, tocava um livro, a fotografia, observava por tanto tempo algo e tamanha atenção... como se tentasse capturar com o olhar cada movimento da própria presença de sua esposa ali.

Kara respirou fundo... Conner era tão tranquilo, calmo... mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que ele mantinha muito as emoções para si, exatamente como Lena... e de certa forma isso a assustava. Temia ser incapaz de estar lá para seu filho, e não ver que ele precisava dela...

Lembrou-se de alguns minutos atrás, quando Jon pousou na varanda da CatCo, ela estava sozinha na sala, o escritório vazio, ninguém mais no prédio, ele estava usando roupas azul e vermelho, uma jaqueta de pano mais grosso assim como suas calças azuis, um rasgo no joelho e tênis, um uniforme perfeito idêntico a de seu pai Kal ainda que Kara soubesse que faltava algo, com os olhos calmos ele se aproximou quando Kara sentiu-se congelar ao fitá-lo.  
Ele era tão parecido com seu primo... mas o sorriso era de Lois.

_"Oi tia K..."_

_"Jon...!"_ \- ela o havia entrevistado então, apresentado oficialmente o Superboy pela CatCo há um par de semanas, e também o presenteado com sua antiga capa que mantinha em seu cofre da CatCo dentro de uma pasta velada, qual ele com orgulho prendera em suas costas - _"O que o traz aqui?"_

_"Kon Zor-L... meu priminho... eu vim... pedir um favor tia K" _Levou mais tempo do que Kara admitia para si mesmo Lena concordar com o nome de Kon, ela queria que ele herdasse a herança kriptoniana de Kara, Kon Zor-El, mas a pronuncia acabou fazendo-a modificar também isso. Kon era da casa de El, mas ele também era um Luthor. E ele continuaria sendo, humano ou kritponiano. Ele pertencia a ambas as casas L, e El...

Kara entendeu porquê ele esperou todos irem, sabendo que ela continuaria ali, revisando artigos e prolongando a volta para casa...  
Como sempre fazia.

_"Jon..."_

_"Ele quer vir a Metrópolis"_ Kara se lembrava que assim como sua mãe Lois, Jon era direto. Sincero e prático embora educado, sempre ponderando suas palavras, Lena também era assim, e sorriu para a lembrança da sutileza de sua esposa... _"E conhecer Smallville também. Minha mãe, papai e o tio Bruce estarão fazendo uma viagem em uma semana... Aquela coisa do jornal..._ \- Kara sabia muito bem, era o único evento que se recusava a participar... -_ O que acha de eles o levarem? Eu sei que minha mãe não vai se importar, e você a conhece... ela cuidará bem do Kon"_

_"Eu não..."_ Kara se sentiu com doze anos de novo, quando era incapaz de responder diretamente uma pergunta, a reagir sobre alguma coisa que não desejava, lembrando-se de quando Kal a abandonou com os Danvers, agora compreendendo que não poderia nem queria que tivesse sido diferente, e Jon cruzou os braços diante do corpo, em uma pose perfeita de seu pai _"Eu não... sei. Eu confio em Lois e seu pai, Jon... mas..."_

_"Ele estará seguro, tio Bruce estará com ele... e minha mãe" _O garoto insistiu calmamente, definitivamente esse era o único argumento que ele precisava para convencer Kara... que qualquer um deles precisava, afinal eram Lois, Superman e Batman para cuidar de seu filho... mas...

_"Eu sei... que ele ficará seguro, mas..."_

Mas não Metrópolis.  
Não... ali. Nunca mais. Pensou ela.

_"Eu não quero forçar nada, tia K... eu só gostaria que pensasse no Kon" _

_"Eu penso nele... o tempo todo"_ Kara o cortou mais forte do que gostaria, sabendo que ele apenas tentava ajudar e respirou fundo desviando o olhar. Jon ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre suas abordagens _"Desculpe. Olha... Conner é meu filho, e ninguém melhor do que eu quer o seu bem..."_

_"Me desculpe..."_ Jon pediu em um movimento nervoso de pés idêntico a Kal _"Eu só._.. ele_ quer isso... por causa da tia Lena"_

_"Eu sei..."_

_"Então pense sobre isso..." _ele tentou inseguro _"Não precisa me responder só..." _

_"Eu penso sobre isso, todos os dias, Jon"_ Kara disse sinceramente. Ela via a si mesma no reflexo da vidraça a sua direita usando um terninho feminino cinzento, o cabelo curto, os óculos sofisticados, a postura dura... e admitia que sentia falta da capa, mas não poderia usá-la... não de novo... não... mais. E também não voltar aquele lugar, e muito menos permitir que Conner o fizesse... pelo menos não... ainda. _"Eu penso sobre Conner... todos os dias... E Lena. Você não imagina..."_

_"Desculpe, eu não queria... eu... me desculpe" _

_"Tudo bem... olhe... eu... eu sei o quanto Kon quer isso. E eu entendo, e também agradeço tudo o que fazem por ele... por o amarem e provarem isso, mas... eu não consigo fazer isso, Jon. Não agora..."_ Kara nunca tinha admitido em voz alta que voltar aquela cidade... pensar sobre aquele lugar, era um tabu e apenas isso lhe dava um ataque de pânico, mas... _"Eu estou pensando sobre isso, me dê um tempo... por favor"_

_"Tenha todo o tempo que precisar tia K"_ Ela se surpreendeu quando ele a abraçou não registrando a velocidade ao se aproximar e Kara sorriu suavemente retribuindo ao carinho _"Conner ama você... e ele sabe o quanto você o ama... e eu sei que isso é o suficiente... e mais. Você é a mãe dele, e quer o seu bem, e... me desculpe por... isso, eu não tenho o direito só-"_

_"Está tudo bem... nos preocupamos com a família, e tentamos fazer de tudo para ajudar..."_

_"Sempre"_ ele disse.

_"Sempre"_ ela concordou.

Kara respirou fundo de novo, resistindo ao impulso de flutuar por si mesma até a sacada como Kassandra, e sorriu lembrando-se de uma época que ela realmente fazia isso para conversar ou observar Lena... ok.

Isso estava soando estranho, talvez um pouco pervertido e Kara suspirou imediatamente e angulou a cabeça quando notou que Conner estava deitado no sofá, confortável, ele parecia estar pronto para dormir. Ela então flutuou até o terraço do prédio, entrou ficando na sacada e olhando-o, sentou e por fim deitou ali no mesmo observando-o, e em certo momento...  
... acabou dormindo também.

.. .. ... .. ..

_-ALEX, se você fizer mais gay do que isso, provavelmente estaremos dando um ataque cardíaco a Lena em dez segundos... - Era a voz cética de Sam ao observar a decoração, o que Kara concordava era bem patricinha na verdade, tudo muito rosa e branco e... prata. _

_Sério que Alex só usou essas cores para os balões e forros? Alex não queria saber de qual festa infantil ela roubou aquilo... estava tudo muito ridículo.  
__Provavelmente Lena estaria se vingando de Alex antes do fim da noite, ela e Kara haviam se casado há quase um ano, e não podia se sentir mais feliz, e com o aniversário de sua esposa hoje, Alex de dispôs a fazer a organização e decorar o espaço para a chegada de Lena. _

_... a ideia não agradou Kara nenhum pouco._

_-Olha isso está ótimo - Alex disse. _

_-Eu tenho que concordar com ela nessa... - Respondeu Kara, os braços cruzados diante do corpo, o cenho franzido - Isso não está muito a cara de Lena - E suspirou - Por que diabos eu deixei você por conta da decoração?!_

_-Você é uma ingrata..._

_-Alex... olha para isso, tá tudo rosa e branco e... aonde você arrumou um balão prateado?! - Ela apanhou o objeto colocado estrategicamente a direita da pequena mesa, felizmente não havia uma corrente de ar para derrubá-lo... ou infelizmente. _

_-É o estilo princesa - Alex tomou o mesmo de sua mão colocando-o no lugar de antes - Combinamos que lhe daríamos todos os aniversários e modelos de celebrações que ela não teve em sua família perturbada..._

_-Eu concordo, mas... olha pra isso Alex - Sam apontou para a parede enfaticamente, Alex havia colocado um pano branco e escrito "Feliz Aniversário" em letras rosadas, Kara agradeceu mentalmente pelo bolo não ser rosa ou ter qualquer coisa rosa... e como se planejado, um dos balões caiu. Alex suspirou apanhando o mesmo e colocando-o em seu lugar e olhando acusadora para Sam - Vê? Nem a decoração concorda com você._

_-Eu vou te mostrar o que a decoração vai- _

_-Ela tá chegando. Ela tá chegando - Ruby veio correndo abrindo a porta e passando por eles, em seus dez anos, a garota já estava entrando na fase adolescente, e ela ria de orelha a orelha ansiosa, assim como as outras pela chegada de Lena, o que Kara não sabia é que ela quem ganharia a surpresa da noite... Alex colocou o balão de volta a seu lugar, enquanto Sam correu para apagar a luz, Winn veio com Brainiac e Nia da sala e eles ficaram congelados no lugar fora da vista da Luthor, Lena destrancou a porta e a abriu e todos gritaram quando ela acendeu a luz:_

_-Surpresa! _

_Kara sorriu para o sorriso de sua esposa, primeiro confuso, depois crescendo em descrença e alegria para isso, usando apenas uma saia lápis preta e uma camisa de seda branca, o cabelo preso em um coque perfeito, ela parecia mais pálida do que Kara se lembrava. _

_Provavelmente ainda estava se sentindo mal desde ontem, mas ela tinha um dos raros e genuínos sorrisos que Kara já vira.  
Alex foi a primeira a correr e abraçá-la._

_-Ei... aposto que isso é ideia sua em conluio com Kara... - Lena a balançou suavemente. _

_-Feliz aniversário Luthor... - Alex a apertou um pouco e suspirou em falsa miséria - sim, mas Sam fez a decoração, eu sei... está bem ridículo._

_-Alex... - Sam murmurou e Ruby riu de algum lugar. _

_-Bem eu adorei - Disse Lena com simplicidade parando para observar a mesma tão rápido quanto poderia enquanto todos a cumprimentavam mantendo sorriso bonito no rosto, e Kara riu quando Sam lhe deu um olhar satisfeito pela brincadeira não funcionar e Alex bufou irritada, e Kara aproveitou para abraçar a esposa puxando-a com menos sutileza que os outros, e definitivamente mais ansiosa - Ei..._

_-Ei... feliz aniversário de novo - Kara lhe deu um beijo rápido, mas não menos significativo, e Lena a abraçou circulando seu pescoço e quando Lena se afastou ainda sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior ela resistiu a vontade de apanhá-la nos braços e voar para longe dali, e celebrar como gostaria. _

_-Obrigada..._

_-Tia Lena... - Ruby se aproximou também para cumprimentá-la, assim como Winn._

_Kara não se lembrava de um dia mais perfeito, elas comeram bolo, riram, brincaram... Lena provocou Alex e Sam, pois ambas continuavam a se cutucar e se provocar ainda que houvesse uma tensão entre elas desde... Reign. Lena e Alex estavam trabalhando juntas observando Ruby para alguma manifestação de seus poderes a pedido de Sam, e felizmente até o momento não havia nada de preocupante. Acabou ficando tarde, Winn foi para casa, Brainy e Nia também... juntos, o que não era uma surpresa há dois meses ainda que oficialmente eles não tenham apresentado-se como o mais novo casal, e Ruby já estava dormindo no sofá, e com a ajuda de Kara, Sam a agradeceu por ela levá-la até o carro... e quando sobrou apenas Alex ajudando-as com a bagunça, é que Kara apertou o olhar para a forma como os batimentos de Lena aceleraram assim que ela parou por um instante ao colocar todos os talheres na pia e levantou os olhos para nenhum ponto em particular e por fim a encarou e disse: _

_-Ei Kara... uh... podemos conversar?_

_-Claro - Kara disse observando-a, e ela e Alex trocaram olhares, Lena respirou fundo de novo enquanto voltaram para a sala. Kara se sentou e Alex estava a seu lado, uma distância de meio metro enquanto Lena ficou de pé respirando fundo e andando de um lado para o outro, franzindo o cenho gradativamente ao parar e angulando a cabeça suavemente ao fitá-la - Lena... você está bem?_

_-Uh... sim - ela mentiu._

_Lena não mentia._

_-Ok... - Kara deixou claro que não acreditava e olhou para Alex. Sua irmã agora não demonstrava nada... - O que está acontecendo? _

_-Eu... você se lembra quando Rhea levou a mim e Mon-El para a Nave principal durante a invasão Daxamita?_

_-Sim. _

_-Rhea extraiu uma mecha de cabelo de Lena e Mon-El... como ambos se recusavam a dominar a Terra sob as leis de Daxam, ela iria ter um herdeiro de ambos que iria obedecer seus ensinamentos... que iria seguir sua doutrina e dominar os Terráqueos - Alex lembrou e Kara assentiu. _

_-Comandos você quer dizer - Kara corrigiu apertando o olhar._

_-O ponto é... Rhea nos falou sobre a tecnologia kriptoniana... ela poderia fazer um herdeiro sem a necessidade do ato sexual, ou até mesmo sem precisar de Lena para engravidar e conceber uma criança - Kara assentiu. Elas mesmo consideraram a ideia, e até mesmo tentaram ter uma criança, mas... era impossível, pelo que restou das naves de Daxam, não havia material o suficiente para replicar a mesma e servir como útero... _

_-Lena e eu conversamos... - Ela admitiu - Tentamos usar a tecnologia há alguns meses, mas... não deu certo. _

_-Bem... - Lena começou - Eu pensei que não tinha funcionado... quer dizer, não funcionou como... - Kara levantou as sobrancelhas, os batimentos de sua esposa agora seguiam os seus. Definitivamente algo estava muito errado - Mas... Alex confirmou esta tarde... O implante deu certo, e... - Olhando em seus olhos, Kara viu assustada os dela ficarem vermelhos e as lágrimas se juntarem em seus cantos até vir a admissão - Eu estou grávida de três semanas. _

_Ela não soube o quão rápido havia se levantado, nem mesmo que o fizera apenas que ao fazê-lo para abraçar Lena, um vulto e o vento bateram em Alex que reclamou e Kara tinha ido parar do outro lado da sala abraçando-a e levantando-a acima do chão. _

_E Lena riu abraçando-a de volta._

_-Kara! - Ralhou sua irmã em algum momento. _

_-Isso é verdade?!_

_-Sim..._

_-O que... como é que... quando você...? _

_-Quer que eu explique toda a coisa consensual a você, irmãzinha? - Alex provocou recebendo um olhar que a fez rir - Lena está grávida... e ainda que não haja toda a biologia humana, homem e mulher, o DNA masculino... espermatozoide no óvulo, as chances dessa criança ser uma menina ou um menino são 50% para ambos os lados. Ela está saudável, definitivamente bem... _

_-Você está grávida. _

_-Sim..._

_-Deus, você está grávida - ela pressionou Lena com todo o cuidado beijando sua bochecha e sentindo seu coração derreter ante aquela gargalhada dela. _

_-Eu acho que quebramos ela Lee - Alex declarou e Lena riu segurando as bochechas de Kara e beijando-a rapidamente._

_-Espera... temos que ir para Argo... o bebê é meio kriptoniano ele pode machucar você..._

_-Isso não é necessário, Kara - Lena disse olhando de novo para Alex - Ele ainda é muito pequeno, e com a tecnologia Kriptoniana podemos fazer o acompanhamento sem a necessidade de deixar a Terra... Estaremos seguros, em um nível humano - Ela lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada. _

_-Seus enjoos então... e... - E olhou para Alex que assentiu efusivamente sorrindo. _

_-Yep - Disse sua irmã estalando a última letra com a língua - E eu sou oficialmente a obstetra dessa criança - Declarou Alex, a mão direita dramaticamente erguida, Kara e Lena sorriram. _

_-Sim... - Lena entoou cruzando os braços diante do corpo olhando-a - __E agradeça ao fato de que a Supergirl é necessária neste planeta, ou então teríamos a discussão sobre carregar essa criança... pois já aviso que quero todos os mimos que tenho direito... _

_-Você os terá. Todos - ela garantiu - E muito mais... - E a puxou para si sorrindo antes de capturar seus lábios. _

_-Você vai levantar as três da manhã para buscar comida chinesa... na China? Ou aquela Pasta na Itália... _

_-Claro. Isso é uma vantagem de ter uma mãe Super... Deus... eu vou ser uma mãe... eu amo você! - Lena riu de novo e Alex estava sorrindo também. _

_-Vocês são grudentas... _

_-Ei, a irmã não ganha um abraço? Você sabe, eu ajudei com a coisa toda... - Kara a abraçou também dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha - Agora quero saber os nomes..._

_Kara a olhou.  
Lena respondeu: _

_-Eliza Kara... se for menina..._

_Kara sorriu olhando para Lena que se viraram para Alex:_

_-Conner Alex... se for menino - Alex olhou para as duas que continuaram sorrindo e ela balançou a cabeça não evitando a forma que seus olhos se encheram de água e balançou a cabeça abanando a si mesma e abrindo os braços para as duas. _

_-Ok... agora eu definitivamente poderia chorar._

_E abraçou as duas.  
_

_Não... ela definitivamente poderia dizer que aquele dia estava no topo de seu TOP 5 de dias felizes...  
__... como o dia em que beijou Lena pela primeira vez._

_Ou o dia que Conner Alex Luthor-Danvers... nasceu. Nomeado em Kriptoniano como Kon Zor-L._

.. .. ... .. ..

Kara abriu os olhos para a sensação em seu peito... de volta a realidade dos dias atuais, ela observou o céu nublado.  
O frio a sua volta indicava que logo poderia cair uma garoa... ficando de pé, ela respirou fundo o ar da noite.  
Também se perguntou aonde Lena poderia ter estado durante todos esses anos, e se algum dia... iria encontrar ao menos seu corpo para enterrá-la.

Talvez assim, Kara voltaria a ter alguma paz de espírito...

Só que o que ela não sabia... o que ela não tinha noção, é que observando aquele mesmo céu, pensando sobre seu próprio passado esquecido, estava não apenas uma pessoa parecida fisicamente a sua esposa, embora vestisse roupas casuais, e seu cabelo agora estivesse loiro levemente cacheado nas pontas e mais longo do que se lembrava... mas a própria Lena Luthor... sem lembranças de seu passado, sem memória alguma de sua vida antes do acidente.

E ela vivia em Smallville.  
E em breve... todas as suas vidas iria mudar.  
Graças a Conner.

-Sra Kieran? - Uma voz a chamou da porta, e ela levantou o olhar para o assistente que anunciou a preparação da sala de reuniões - Estamos prontos.

-Ótimo - Disse Lena que agora atendia pelo nome Kieran recostando-se em sua cadeira e ficando de pé... afinal, era a única coisa que ela tinha de seu passado.

Mais nada... Nem ninguém.  
Ao menos por enquanto.

-Entre em contato com o Sr. Olsen e o avise, eu estarei pronta em dois minutos.

* * *

Cabô o cap 1 :)  
Como podem ver, cheio de treta e drama, e tramas... e segredos e coisas mal resolvidas.

como já citado acima, é uma adaptação, ao longo da história estarei apresentando a vocês os outros personagens como vocês conheceram a pequena Kassandra que ao contrário de Kon, herdara os poderes de Diana e um pouco da astúcia de Bruce... aqui, Diana tem um bom relacionamento com todos os meninos Wayne, e apesar de admitir que fora o mais difícil, Damian também, que a respeita... muito.

Mas lembrando que essa história é inteiramente Supercorp, então admito que meus paralelos são figurantes, ainda que eu goste de citá-los e contar sobre eles, especialmente Kassie. Eu estou amando Kassandra... adaptada a pequena Wayne, simplesmente não consegui pensar em um novo nome, e quem melhor que ela?

Bem... até o próximo cap meu povo :)  
Comentem ;)


	2. 2: Decisions to make

Tadã :D  
Até q ñ demorei pra postar o cap 2... mas pq ñ sei quando vou conseguir postar o 3...

Não há mto o q dizer... apenas vamos a fic.

Ou como Kara fraseia: para o alto e avante ;)

* * *

**Frase do Dia: **Ou se morre como herói, ou vive-se o bastante para se tornar o vilão -Batman

* * *

**SMALLVILLE**  
**"SMALLVILLE JOURNAL"**  
**2:45 PM**

HAVIA UMA ESTRANHA SENSAÇÃO QUE ELA RETINHA HÁ QUATRO ANOS.

Às vezes, sentia uma dor de cabeça tão forte que pensava que seu crânio fosse explodir... pensar sobre seu passado doía, especialmente porque não havia um a considerar... e então tudo o que passou nos últimos anos vieram de volta, e ela fazia o que fizera de melhor desde que aprendeu a lidar com sua situação: ela se distraía.

Com o encerramento do caso, o pequeno jornal de Smallville foi salvo, e ainda que pudesse se sentir satisfeita, tudo o que queria fazer era ir para casa... tomar uma taça de vinho e dormir.

_-Kieran Green_ \- Ao som de seu nome, pelo menos o nome que ela adquirira nos últimos três anos, ela levantou o olhar antes de se virar, vendo seu próprio reflexo no vidro, olhos verdes, e o sorriso calmo, o cabelo loiro e longo agora preso em um coque bem-feito, usando um sobretudo cinzento sobre os jeans negros e os coturnos, ela tirou as mãos dos bolsos para girar a outra loira que lhe deu um olhar ainda da porta - O que posso dizer, eu realmente não poderia estar mais agradecida por tudo o que você fez, querida... toma uma taça comigo?

Ela assentiu.

-Claro - A outra se aproximou, estava usando um vestido branco com um cinto fino de ouro, saltos e um casaco roxo - Eu não fiz nada além do meu trabalho Srta. Grant...

-Oh, me chame de Cat, Kieran, já tivemos essa conversa um milhão de vezes... - Ela riu. Sim, Cat Grant em pessoa, o cabelo solto em cachos caindo pelos ombros e segurando um par de óculos na mão direita avançou abraçando-a - E ainda não suficiente... obrigada de novo, Kieran.

-Não há de quê - E a abraçou de volta sorrindo.

Havia sido bem difícil o último mês, mas eles conseguiram...  
Kieran sabia que seus amigos e os funcionários celebravam a vitória e novamente ela literalmente saiu pela tangente deixando-os e indo para sua sala... ali era calmo e tranquilo, e isso era tudo o que precisava.

Cat sempre lhe foi alguém querida.

Elas se conheceram há quase um ano e meio, a rainha da mídia era muito mais que um rostinho bonito diferente do conceito que tivera pela mesma que levou mais de um ano para definitivamente demonstrar interesse pelo Smallville Journal, e ela se mostrou feliz pela performance de Kieran no tribunal esta tarde, ainda que chefiasse o pequeno jornal, seus últimos quatro anos ela crescera muito, e Cat estava ciente disso.

E afirmou que colocaria o lugar em suas mãos, onde agora definitivamente ele lhe pertencia...  
Kieran disse que haviam outros quem poderiam levá-lo, e Cat respondeu que talvez, mas ela era quem o faria crescer.

Até seu melhor amigo concordou com isso.

À vontade, Cat andou por sua sala, sempre atenta a sua decoração, Kieran admitia que gostava de um ambiente espaçoso e bem-decorado, um par de tulipas em um longo vaso, ocupava o canto esquerdo da mesa e ela deu a volta para trás da escrivaninha e sentou-se em sua cadeira, dividia o escritório com o chefe das relações públicas, e o pessoal do RH ficava do lado direito, mas o espaço era tão aconchegante e bem-vindo, e ela nunca se sentiu tão bem em outro lugar além dali... além do mais, o chefe das relações públicas era ninguém menos que seu melhor amigo, e também atuava como fotógrafo.

E ele era realmente bom...  
Desde que fora encontrada e levada para o hospital, Kieran não se lembrava nem mesmo de como foi parar ali...  
... por dois meses inteiros ela esperou.

Ela pediu, aguardou... mas ninguém veio por ela, e em uma mudança radical não apenas física de sua personalidade, decidiu que iria viver por si mesma... ainda que doesse descobrir que você estava sozinho no mundo. Ela começou trabalhando no próprio hospital, e aos poucos foi crescendo, saiu da periferia de Metrópolis e foi para Smallville, e lá estava há mais de um ano. Quando conheceu Cat, em meio a uma acalorada discussão sobre jornalismo, a mulher parecia mais intrigada que ofendida por seu conhecimento e lhe ofereceu uma posição no jornal da cidade, Kieran aceitou ainda que incerta, e não poderia imaginar que ia ser tão bem-vinda ali... seu melhor amigo, James Olsen e ela viviam trocando paqueras, só que ela admitiu a ele depois de beijá-la que o via como um amigo apenas e nada mais, felizmente, James aceitou na boa e os dois continuaram assim.

Em uma observação da própria Cat, Kieran descobriu que ela tinha uma preferência sexual diferente...

.

_ "Eu vi você reparando na bunda da Fergus"_

_"Que?"_ Ela se sentiu ofendida principalmente pela naturalidade que a outra falava sequer tirara os olhos do jornal do Daily Planet que estava lendo _"Eu não estava... olhando para a bunda de ninguém"_

_ "Querida você sempre está olhando para a bunda de alguém, eu não te culpo, Fergus tem uma bela bunda, ainda assim... isso não é um problema"_

"_Problema_?"

_"É"_ Finalmente Cat a encarou e Kieran arqueou a sobrancelha _"Ser Gay..." _E a encarou com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas _"Você acha que isso é um problema?!"_

_"Eu não sou..."_ Kieran se interrompeu apertando o olhar e maneando a cabeça levemente _"... eu sou gay?"_

Cat riu.

_"Você é?"_

_ "Eu não sei"_

Cat apenas deu de ombros com humildade e voltou sua atenção ao jornal.  
Kieran não conseguiu concentrar-se em mais nada.

Uma semana depois, ela a tinha enviado em uma conferência que na verdade era um bar LGBT no centro de Metrópolis. Kieran até mesmo vislumbrou o novo herói local: O filho de Superman, o Superboy, o garoto fez um salvamento de um petroleiro que havia derramado óleo no mar, salvando não apenas os animais como também mais de duzentas pessoas. Embora ele usasse apenas roupas comuns no dia, que ficaram todas sujas de óleo e o deixaram todo negro... o garoto se saiu bem, para ao fim ter a ajuda da mulher-maravilha.

E admitia que aquele sorriso bonito, os cabelos negros, e os olhos muito azuis eram um charme para o rapaz que com apenas treze anos fez sua história naquele dia... E quando deu por si, estava realmente em um bar gay paquerando e sendo paquerada usando o assunto atual para jogar conversa fora, e por fim parou na entrada do apartamento de uma bela garota que sequer guardara o nome em todas as três vezes que escutou, sabendo que aquilo seria um erro ainda que...

... de certa forma bem-vindo.

_"Você precisa se distrair" _Disse Cat_"... e esquecer seu passado. Viver o presente"_

_"Não me sinto pronta para um relacionamento, Cat..."_ Ela suspirou declarando sinceramente e Cat se sentou diante dela dando-lhe um olhar sério como jamais visto_ "Quê?" _

_"Não estou falando de ter um relacionamento Kieran, estou falando de relaxar... tirar isso de seu sistema"_

_"Você está..."_

_"Dizendo a você para ter uma noite de sexo? É exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo"_

"Deuses..." Ela murmurou, entretanto, aquela foi apenas a primeira conversa.

.

-Então... conheceu alguém esse fim de semana? - Kieran levantou o olhar para Cat, que agradeceu a assistente que lhes trouxe um bule de chá quente, ela se levantou servindo duas xícaras - Me diga que sim...

-Não.

-Oh deus Kieran, celibato é a pior decisão que poderia ser tomada pelo ser humano.

Ela riu.

-Sexo não é a resposta para tudo, Cat... - E ela não era celibatária, mas manteve a observação.

Cat Grant já tinha muita munição...

-Não, mas é o caminho - A mulher sorriu em resposta e arqueou a sobrancelha para ela quando lhe entregou seu chá, aquele olhar que a julgava, e na verdade apenas a fazia rir - Querida estou falando sério...

-Eu sei - ela admitiu sentando-se. Há seis meses, tentou ter um relacionamento com uma boa garota, mas a vida da mesma era muito conturbada, e as duas acabaram se separando, tudo mal durou um mês... começou incrivelmente quente, ajudava-a a se distrair, tranquilizar então... parecia que não era mais nada disso e sim um compromisso necessário. Além do mais, ela vivia em Gotham, e todas as noites se disfarçava de mulher-morcego e patrulhava a cidade de seus criminosos... Kieran vivia em Smallville... e não iria se mudar. De novo - Eu não preciso de um romance para me sentir bem comigo mesma... para estar bem... estou feliz, Cat. Se tiver que acontecer alguma coisa em minha vida... que seja bem-vindo, se não... estou ótima.

-Hm...

-Estou falando sério...

-Realmente?

-Sim.

_Não_, ela queria dizer também... até porque depois de seu diagnóstico e o acidente... após ter que enfrentar a realidade, tudo o que sempre quis... era lembrar de quem era.  
Mesmo que isso significasse ser ninguém... ela devia ter tido uma pessoa em sua vida. Sentia que tinha.

E por isso não conseguia se envolver com outra verdadeiramente... pelo menos não _ainda_.  
Mas quatro anos haviam se passado.

-O que? - Kieran perguntou sorrindo e Cat tomou um longo gole de seu chá dando-lhe um olhar carregado, que ela conhecia muito bem - Diga.

-Você me lembra minha assistente Kira - Disse Cat, era a segunda vez que ela falava na moça - Ela era toda certinha, mas indisciplinada... - Kieran riu ante a específica declaração da outra, e cruzou os braços diante do corpo recostando-se na poltrona qual estava sentada - Ela era toda boazinha, certa das coisas, e sinceramente me irritava como o inferno...

-O ponto é...?

-Bem, ela sempre foi minha melhor assistente... e hoje é a redatora-chefe em National City - Disse em falso desdém e Kieran sorriu ainda mais para a declaração, era raro Cat admitir admiração por alguém, principalmente assim tão abertamente - Kara Danvers... Kara Luthor agora, ela sempre foi uma mulher incrível... como você.

Aquilo lhe deu uma pausa, por um instante, todos os sons a sua volta se apagaram, e ela fechou os olhos com força.  
Balançou a cabeça e não ouviu a voz de Cat até que pela terceira vez, ela chamou seu nome:

-Kieran - A mais velha tinha deixado taça sob a mesinha e estava parada diante dela que assentiu em silêncio - Tudo bem?

-Sim... - Respondeu como se só agora, seus pulmões soubessem como respirar de novo e levou a mão a cabeça.

-Cansaço... foi um longo dia. Estou bem.

O que foi isso?!

-Certeza?

-Estarei nova em folha depois de uma noite de descanso...

-Com frutos agora bem colhidos, James Olsen tem razão, Snapper Carr não é competente o suficiente para dirigir essa redação, você é. Mais que qualquer um, tenho certeza que poderia seguir até mesmo no Planeta Diário - Kieran riu da sinceridade aberta de Cat... como sempre.

-James é gentil demais para seu próprio bem - Disse Kieran.

-E como vai a coisa dele com Lucy Lane?

-Coisa?

-Bem, não me dê esse olhar, eu pensei que _vocês_ tinham uma coisa... então você o deixou muito tempo na reserva e ele se envolveu com a Lane não é uma surpresa...

Ela riu de novo dando de ombros.

-James e eu somos amigos, e se ele não investir em Lucy, eu estarei fazendo isso. Ambas sabemos que jogamos no mesmo time, afinal.

-Interessante...

-Cat... é uma piada, ok? Eu estou bem como estou... eu já te disse isso, estou feliz por James e Lucy.

-Certo - Mas a mulher definitivamente não a escutava mais, Kieran suspirou e fingiu irritação, definitivamente não dava para dialogar com Cat Grant quando esta já tinha uma ideia formada na cabeça. Mulher teimosa... - Talvez eu possa remarcar uma nova Reunião de jornalistas ou uma daquelas celebrações que você esteve ausente... A celebração que ocorre em Metrópolis.

Repórteres, colunistas, redatores... de todo o mundo literalmente iam para aquela conferência.  
Era como o Oscar dos escritores. E era... afinal, eles também anunciavam os concorrentes ao pulitzer anual.

-Vou pensar sobre isso... você levará o Sr. Grant?

-Ainda não tenho certeza...

-O que ele fez dessa vez? - Kieran riu.

-Me desobedeceu, ele e Carter podem dividir o quarto pelos próximos dois dias até que eu pense em uma punição apropriada para ambos.

Kieran riu, da última vez os dois ficaram acordados até tarde comendo besteiras e Carter acabou tendo pesadelos, o grande problema era realmente ter ido contra as ordens de Catherine Grant...

-Bem, eu tenho que ir... Adam está na cidade e quero aproveitar cada momento com ele - Ela disse com um sorriso maroto e raro. Kieran assentiu também sorrindo e despedindo-se com um abraço - É aí que eu lamento por sua escolha sexual querida, eu adoraria tê-la como nora.

Ela riu.

-Adam é bonito, eu admito, mas de novo... eu estou bem.

-Talvez você seja bi e não saiba...?

-Deuses Cat... - Kieran apontou para a porta em falsa ofensa - Você poderia me deixar trabalhar agora?

-Sou sua chefe. Além do mais, já passou do horário de trabalho, o que a assistência do trabalho diria se a visse aqui...?

-Que tenho compromissos, querida chefe... e com o jornal tendo estado parado nos últimos três dias, nosso trabalho triplicou - E lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada fazendo-a sorrir - Tenho um jornal para correr.

-Bom ponto - Ela disse segurando-se para não sorrir e a abraçou de novo - Cuide-se.

-Obrigada - Kieran disse sincera abraçando-a de volta, Cat e James eram as pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. Ela não sabia como era ter uma mãe e um irmão, mas se fosse assim, definitivamente sentia-se sortuda. Dando a volta até sua mesa, ela abriu a última gaveta, o diário de couro na primeira página e apanhou a carta tão desgastada que a qualquer momento esta poderia se desmanchar, desdobrou-a com cuidado, observando sua própria caligrafia pela enésima vez. Havia apenas um pedaço ali, e ela podia ler partes da mesma, mas era o nome assinado em letra cursiva no final que sempre atraia sua atenção:

**"Prim ir de tudo voc foi minha melh r amiga, minha confidente, e então qu do percebi estava apaixonada. **

**Foi um err , eu admito, mas se tivesse que , faria do de nov . O q e eu real nte me ar ependo é do pouco que tivemos. **

**Mas a ade o por a a se u o...**

**Afi al, é para isso q e amigos são. **

**_ _ _ a Kieran _ _ _ _ _ r."**

Estava tudo bem apagado, ela mal podia ler até mesmo seu nome embaixo.  
Tinha tantas perguntas...

Para quem era essa carta? Em que admitia ter se apaixonado?! O que aconteceu com essa pessoa?  
Como... ela... não. Não deveria se martirizar.

Dobrou-a de volta e colocou no diário, e arqueou a sobrancelha para uma mensagem em seu celular.

Era Lucy.  
Outra pessoa quem estava aprendendo a apreciar.

"Tequilla essa noite na minha casa, vamos deixar o James dormindo no terceiro copo e falar mal de todo mundo. Que tal?"

Kieran riu.

Sim, ela aprendeu a apreciar o que tinha... e assim continuaria.

"Com certeza" Foi sua resposta "A que horas?" 

* * *

**METROPOLIS**  
**CONGRESSO NACIONAL DE STAR CITY**  
**3PM**

QUANDO ALEX SE PREPAROU PARA O DIA, ela jamais esperaria ouvir a voz de Kara outra vez, longe da pessoa fria que ela se tornou... Distante e presa em uma casca de uma mentira qual sua irmã jamais se colocaria dentro se não tivesse perdido o amor de sua vida, Lena. Entretanto, ainda que Conner fosse o único quem Kara permitia se aproximar, Alex não esperava que seu dia se transformaria da água para o vinho...  
Com uma simples chamada... Ou duas.

-Sra. Danvers...

-Cristo, Gellis, não use meu nome assim... Pelo amor de Deus. Sra. Danvers? Alex... Me chame de A... Lex - Ela soletrou e odiava a sonoridade de seu nome desde... Bem, _ele_. Por que ele tinha que ter o mesmo nome que ela?! Ainda que usasse o pseudônimo de Lex... - Ok deixe para lá. O que você precisa?

-A sra. Kent está aqui.

-Sra. Kent... - ela podia sentir o pânico começar a corrê-la. Havia se tornado Coronel há poucos meses, e ainda assim parecia que a responsabilidade de tudo era ainda mais complicada que antes - A senadora está aqui?! Aonde?!

-Não não... A sra Martha Kent... Uh...

_-Lane. Lois Lane_ \- Disse a mesma da porta usando um terninho cinzento com uma camisa branca, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e um sorriso arrogante. Ótimo. Simplesmente um excelente começo para o dia... - Eu não uso meu sobrenome de casada... Oi Alex.

-Lois... O que te traz aqui?

-O de sempre... Kara. E consequentemente Conner.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com Conner?

-Não, ele é sempre um anjo ao contrário de Jon... Que provavelmente vai me dar cabelos brancos antes de chegar em seus dezesseis...

Alex sorriu dispensando sua assistente da sala que saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.  
E apontou a cadeira para ela ocupar e sentou-se na sua própria.

-Jon é um garoto.

-Jon é um pré adolescente que já está usando a _capa_... ele acabou de fazer quatorze... - Falou Lois lhe dando um olhar de pânico. Alex sorriu, pois o garoto seguia os passos do pai em um uniforme azul e vermelho e Kara o presenteou com a capa que ela usara antes como Supergirl... E Jon atendia por outro nome - Superboy. Kara provavelmente me deu um ataque cardíaco quando o anunciou oficialmente... ainda que ela estivesse realmente bem naquela entrevista...

Alex assentiu.  
Eram tão raras a própria chefe da CatCo entrevistar um convidado que você poderia ter certeza que seria algo grandioso.

-Bem, ela é a dona da CatCo agora...

-Sim... E tenho que dizer que péssima em seguir ou tentar ser como Lena... A pose séria não combina com ela mesmo que carregue o sobrenome Luthor agora.

-Lois...

-Mas não é disso que vim falar - Ela balançou a mão em sinal de desdém - e sim de Conner.

-Seus poderes se manifestaram ou... - Lois procurava algo em sua bolsa, e Alex suspirou quando percebeu que era apenas o batom - Lois, você vai me dizer o que aconteceu ...?!

-Não se preocupe, não é isso... ainda que eu ache que talvez nisso, Kon tenha herdado a sorte de Clark, ele também foi um pouco lento em trazer à tona seu lado kriptoniano... sempre temendo seus poderes mais que qualquer um acabou literalmente trancando-os dentro de si...

-Conner nasceu de Lena em um parto e gravidez normal assim como Jon... Eles são igualmente meio humanos, mas Conner tem quase cinco anos e ainda não manifestou nenhuma das habilidades de Kara. Nada.

-Talvez ele seja diferente... Jon também teve uma demonstração de suas habilidades ele tinha três... E eu estava em perigo.

-Pensei que ele tinha voado ainda no berço.

-Flutuado - Lois corrigiu.

Alex riu.

-Meu ponto... - Ela respondeu recostando-se na poltrona e apoiando as mãos na mesa sentindo suas sobrancelhas se apertarem. Sabia que Brainiac e Winn monitoravam seu sobrinho e Kara pediu-lhe que Alex o fizesse também semestralmente... - Kon ainda não demonstrou nenhuma habilidade de Kara... Ele nunca manifestou seu lado kriptoniano... Mesmo com o... _Evento_.

-Sim... Aquele evento - Lois franziu o cenho - Diana e Bruce provavelmente se desculparam por semanas...

-Quase um mês inteiro na verdade... - Alex disse - Até que Kon me fez levá-lo de carro até Gotham. Ele queria ver Kassandra e falar com os Wayne.

-Verdade? - Lois sorriu.

Ela não tinha contado essa história nem mesmo para Kara... sobre levá-lo a Gotham.

Um dia, discutindo sobre os poderes herdados de seus familiares, Kassandra e Conner falaram sobre ele ser um híbrido como ela, que era filha da mais poderosa amazona, Diana, e um humano Bruce Wayne, assim como Conner de uma humana e uma kriptoniana então por que ele não tinha os seus poderes como Kassandra Wayne tinha? A criança já podia voar, ela também herdara a superforça da mãe e habilidades meta...

Então para ativar os seus os dois decidiram que Conner devia saltar da sacada da L-Corp para assim... voar.

-Sim. Kassie ainda estava de castigo... embora Bruce e Diana parecessem mais arrasados com a forma como ela se sentia mal porque percebera o erro que fizera... Donna nos recebeu, ela tinha vindo a cidade com Grayson e Todd... Nos encontramos na entrada e eles nos levaram a Alfred. Eu fiquei tão... Surpresa com Conner. Ele estava todo sério e formal... Ainda que soasse nervoso, sua pose... Era tão Lena - Alex disse praticamente presa na lembrança. Conner havia vestido-se em seu melhor terno, a camisa e até mesmo uma gravata qual pediu a ajuda de Alex para amarrar, ele penteou o cabelo e veio fazendo respirações calmantes praticamente todo o caminho até a mansão Wayne - Tão... Lena. Foi como voltar no tempo... Não me sentia bem assim em meses depois de sair de National City... anos.

Lois lhe deu um olhar tranquilo.  
Elas pausaram por um instante.

-Conner é Lena escrito... Disso não podemos discordar.

-Não - Alex assentiu lembrando-se de quando ela e Lena conseguiram usar a tecnologia kriptoniana e surpreender Kara com a notícia da gravidez, pois mesmo ambas sendo mulheres, cromossomos X e ainda Kara uma alien, foi possível transformar aquele sonho em realidade usando a tecnologia de Krypton e Daxam, de forma natural... e então nove meses depois, nasceu Conner...

-Entretanto, ele tem a personalidade de Kara... é teimoso e obstinado, corajoso e tem ótimos sentidos - Alex a fitou - lhe de seu próprio tempo, Kon terá seus poderes quando se sentir pronto.

Alex assentiu e recostou-se na cadeira.  
Ela temia esse futuro, ainda que como Lois, acreditava que ele eventualmente viria...

-Você me disse que quer falar dele...

-Sim... Diana e eu conversamos, Bruce, Clark e eu temos uma conferência em Metrópolis e estaremos no próximo vôo em duas semanas e... Queremos levar Conner com a gente.

Alex estava ciente do desejo de seu sobrinho em conhecer Metrópolis...  
A cidade que sua mãe Lena crescera.

-Querem?

-Você sabe que ele quer conhecer a cidade que Lena cresceu... E principalmente a mansão Luthor em Smallville. É a casa dele...

-Ok... Mas... E o que Kara acha disso?

-Ainda não conversamos.

Alex entendeu respirando fundo e mexendo-se desconfortável na cadeira.

-Você quer que eu fale com ela.

-Kara é sua irmã...

Ela não tinha um relacionamento próximo de Kara há muito tempo.  
Isso não era um segredo.

Alex tentou tanto... Não para trazer de volta a Suepergirl, mas porque uma parte de Kara se foi com Lena e ela queria muito ajudá-la, só que infelizmente isso era impossível... Especialmente porque Kara se recusava a ser salva. Ela mergulhou de vez no trabalho, chegando a levar Conner em suas viagens, desaparecia com o filho por semanas e voltava como se não fosse nada demais, ela mal se alterava ou se quebrava sobre Lena... Infelizmente Alex sabia que Kara nunca vivenciou o luto pela esposa e concentrou-se em partes de sua própria vida que de acordo com ela mesma, era possível controlar.

Infelizmente... ela parou de tentar.  
Ficando de pé Alex deu a ela um olhar.

-Lois... Eu não sou a pessoa mais recomendada a dizer isso a Kara... A pedir isso, mesmo por Kon. Você melhor do que ninguém, sabe o quanto eu tentei - Alex enfatizou sua última palavra e Lois assentiu tristemente.

-Sim Alex, e eu sinto muito... Não quero colocar essa loucura em você só... Ele quer conhecer a casa de Lena. Ouvir sobre sua infância, adolescência... Sua vida. Ele quer saber sobre ela e eu de todas as pessoas entendo como ele se sente porque penso em minha mãe também... penso sobre mim no lugar do Conner... E eu iria querer conhecer onde minha mãe cresceu... você?

-Muito... - Desde que perdeu seu pai, Alex também compreendia, mas isso era diferente... Ela era a tia nessa situação. Amava Lena como amava Kara, mas isso não estava em suas mãos então... E sim de Kara, pois ela era a mãe dele, e como poderia olhar Conner nos olhos quando fizesse a ele essa promessa, que falaria com sua irmã e então voltasse e falhasse com ele quando Kara negasse? - Mas sou a pessoa menos indicada...

-Realmente? - Alex não culpava a expressão pesarosa de Lois, que definitivamente não soava como se fosse obrigá-la a isso... por mais que quisesse, e de fato tivesse viajado até lá só para falar com ela...

-Sim... Você está em uma entrevista na cidade?

-Sim... também viemos resolver uns problemas com Barry, Iris e eu compartilhamos uma matéria...

-Bom, sobre o que?

-Segredo. Digamos que você saberá essa noite - Lois disse toda misteriosa fazendo-a rir. Lois lhe deu um olhar, mas assentiu mesmo que a contra gosto. - Bem, eu não vou insistir... Mas me conte um pouco mais sobre Conner todo Lena, e sua pose com os Wayne. O que ele queria fazer?

-Ver Kassie... os dois são melhores amigos desde que aprenderam a falar - Alex disse sorrindo, dessa Lois sabia - Conner Luthor era um homem em uma missão.

Lois riu.

-Você precisava vê-lo... Ele era a coisa mais fofa e incrível que já vi em uma peça só. Quem diria que um menino de apenas quatro anos fosse tão convincente...? Ele vai ser um grande empresário... assim como Lena.

Seu telefone tocou e ela olhou para o mesmo a fim de rejeitar a chamada, mas quando o leitor familiar piscou na tela, isso lhe deu uma pausa.

-Alô? - Alex não viu a sobrancelha arqueada de Lois, e também esperou uma resposta do outro lado da linha, mas nada veio - alô? - Ela repetiu com mais firmeza... Ainda nada - Kara é você?

Dessa vez, notou um vislumbre da expressão de Lois ainda sentada na cadeira diante de si ao ocupar de novo a sua própria e apoiar a mão livre na mesa... ainda nada.  
Isso começou a irritá-la.

-Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo... - Alex murmurou frustrada.

_ -Espera, não desliga_ \- Ela não soube como havia conseguido frear em tempo de bater o telefone no gancho, mas sim... E o trouxe de volta a orelha _\- Eu sinto muito, Alex... Eu realmente sinto muito_ \- Kara suspirou e ela sinceramente tinha medo até de respirar e fazer sua irmã parar de falar, portanto ergueu a mão em um sinal de silêncio a Lois que assentiu _\- Eu fui uma péssima irmã nesses últimos anos, agi com frieza e estupidez... Mas eu... Eu não sei o que fazer..._ \- Alex quase podia imaginá-la, sentada na varanda do apartamento que dividia com Lena, o vento frio batendo em seu rosto, usando apenas jeans e camiseta provavelmente descalça _\- Kon quer ir até aquela cidade, e eu não posso ficar proibindo ele porque ele quer conhecer o lugar, por ela... Diferente de mim que nem mesmo consegui ser a Supergirl desde que a perdi..._ \- Ela parou respirando fundo. Alex esperava _\- Não sei o que dizer mais, como agir... O que fazer... Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito. _

-Kara.

_ -Eu sinto muito..._ \- Ela repetiu e Alex adoraria poder abraçá-la.

-Está tudo bem...

_ -Não está... Conner é esperto, ele é inteligente, é gentil... Ele nunca me pediu nada Alex, e eu não sei mais o que fazer ou como evitar isso, isso me dá tanto orgulho quanto me apavora... Ele se parece tanto com ela que chega a ser assustador... _

Alex sorriu ouvindo o suave clique da porta, Lois a tinha deixado sozinha.

-Ele também é teimoso, brincalhão... Comilão exatamente como sua mãe kriptoniana - Ela respondeu para o silêncio - E... ele entende o por que você não quer ir até lá... ele sabe o quanto dói, Kara...

Com o suspiro suave do outro lado, Alex suspeitou que Kara tivesse sorrindo.

_ -Eu sei o que pensam de mim... Eu sei que agi friamente por todos esses anos como se eu não me importasse, mas... Conner é a única maneira que encontrei de seguir em frente... Ele é tudo o que eu tenho. _

-Você tem a mim - Alex a lembrou - Você tem a mamãe... E Winn, e J'onn... Kara, você tem o Clark e... Amamos você.

_-Eu sei... -_ Pausa, Alex respirou fundo ouvindo-a também fazer o mesmo do outro lado -_ Eu só... E injusto que eu tenha tantas memórias que ao invés de me fazerem sentir bem... Doem... E... Eu não posso perdê-lo Alex.. Também não sei se sou capaz de voltar aquele lugar... De regressar aquela casa... Onde ela estará mais presente. _

Alex preferia dizer a ela pessoalmente.  
Kara precisava parar de fugir.

_ -Me diga o que fazer. Por favor. _

-Eu não posso lhe dar essa resposta, minha irmã...

_ -Sim..._ \- Outro suspiro _\- Você está em seu escritório?_

-Sim...

_-Está sozinha?_

Ela olhou para a cadeira vazia qual Lois não ocupava mais.

-Sim... Por que?

Alex não obteve resposta.  
A linha ficou muda, e ela chamou o nome de Kara algumas vezes, mais nada.

Um familiar _whoosh_ atraiu sua atenção para a janela aberta. Mesmo que seu escritório fosse no térreo, ver Kara ali em Star City usando roupas negras, a levou de volta meses atrás, aquela mesma noite onde Conner saltou da sacada tentando voar... despertar seu lado kriptoniano, e sua irmã se vestiu dessa maneira e usou seus poderes abertamente encontrando-o finalmente... seguro.

Não havia a crista da casa de El em seu peito, a capa, nada do uniforme da Supergirl... apenas um traje negro como as roupas do DEO, o escudo dos El sem o S em representação em seu peito, coturnos, luvas... seu cabelo loiro solto esvoaçando contra o vento. Alex se aproximou da janela abrindo-a para que Kara pudesse entrar, e ela mal passou pela mesma até poder se jogar em seus braços.

Inevitavelmente, Alex respirou fundo.

-Deus eu senti falta desses abraços - Ela admitiu baixo principalmente quando Kara a apertou um pouco mais, controlando sua força, mas com o rosto escondido em seu ombro. Sua irmã tremeu, e por um momento, Alex voltou no tempo... onde só queria colocar-se com ela em uma bolha e protegê-la - vamos... Está tudo bem.

-Já se passaram cinco anos, Alex... Como _pode_ estar bem?

-Porque você tem a mim, o Conner... A mamãe... Kara, você não está sozinha - ela repetiu com calma.

-Eu queria que Lena... - Ela se interrompeu.

_Estivesse aqui_. Alex completou em pensamento e a pressionou um pouco mais forte.

-Eu sei - e se afastou para olhar em seus olhos - sobre a viagem de Conner... O que você quer que eu faça?

Seus olhos brilharam e Kara sorriu, um sorriso sem dentes, e seus traços se suavizaram, ela respirou profundamente fitando-a.

-Você iria com ele...?

-Claro - Alex respondeu sem hesitar, confusa pelo olhar de Kara.

-Conner iria sem mim... e isso não - Ela limpou o rosto com a manga da roupa, por um instante Alex estava de volta no tempo, mas ver Kara ali, tão fragilizada... tão... quebrada - Eventualmente ele irá um dia sozinho... E isso não. Ele é inteligente demais para sua idade... Teimoso, exatamente como Lena. Por ora, posso continuar dizendo a ele que não e não... mas como vai ser quando ele conseguir sair? Conner é esperto, Alex... ele definitivamente pode convencer as pessoas a lhe arranjarem um unicórnio verde se assim ele quiser, eu arrumaria a ele um.

Alex sorriu agora assentindo em concordância, mas não verbalizou isso.

-Você não quer que eu vá com ele então? - Ela pigarreou a fim de tirar a rouquidão de sua voz.

-Não é isso... Eu sei que _eu_ devo estar lá com ele... - Ela admitiu - Lena é parte da minha vida... E da dele. E eu deveria estar lá por ele... Eu quero.

Alex se recostou contra a sacada da janela e Kara permaneceu no lugar agora sem olhá-la nos olhos.

-Quem disse isso a você? - Alex perguntou franzindo o cenho - Damien... - Sua sobrancelha tremulou - Kassandra...? - Dessa vez Kara movimentou a cabeça suavemente - Jon - Alex suspirou quando sua irmã desviou o olhar, para Kara ainda era uma surpresa quanta facilidade Alex ainda tinha para lê-la - Todos eles... quando...?

-Mesmo você me disse também, Alex... eu me digo isso todos os dias, os garotos apenas... enfatizaram a verdade - Kara admitiu sincera recostando-se contra sua mesa e evitando seu olhar por alguns segundos até tomar a coragem de fitá-la - Eu sou o futuro de Conner e também seu passado... Por que continuo me recusando a falar sobre Lena para ele...?

-Porque ainda machuca, Kara.

-Já se passaram quatro anos. Alex... Ainda vai machucar daqui mais quatro, cinco, seis... - Sua voz falhou por um momento, tão suave que Alex mal percebeu - Ele é nosso filho e tem o direito de ouvir a verdade sobre sua mãe... Ele tem o direito de ouvir sobre Lena o quanto ele quiser... de mim.

-E você está pronta para ter essa conversa com ele? Essas... Conversas.

Kara não respondeu imediatamente, ela olhava para a estante até que seguiu seu olhar encontrando uma foto, uma selfie tirada por Alex há sete anos Lena e Kara exibindo o anel de noivado, todas na sentadas no balcão de Alex, Kara estava em seus trajes civis, o queixo escorado no ombro de Lena, abraçando sua cintura, J'onn sorrindo lá atrás e Winn jogando pipoca no casal.

-Eu vou estar - Ela respirou fundo - porque Conner merece isso.

Alex assentiu abrindo os braços para Kara que de bom grado a abraçou.  
E ela não soube por quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas definitivamente estava aliviada pela decisão de sua irmã, embora insegura...

... e temerosa, afinal, Kara sempre seria sua irmãzinha.  
E ela iria tentar protegê-la... sempre.

* * *

Eu peço q me perdoem com a forma q a Lena descobre sua sexualidade, mas para ela tudo é novidade... tudo é estranho e definitivamente esquisito. E Cat perceber que ela é gay antes da mesma eu achei engraçado... claro não existiria esse problema se Kara estivesse ai no meio :)

povs bem curtinho, ainda não sei quando vou conseguir postar o próximo capítulo, mas ele já está pronto, assim como praticamente metade da fanfic 8)  
só ñ editei ainda e isso q leva algum tempo... estou aq desde as 7:30... mas enfim...  
Comentem:D

quem sabe ñ me adianto?  
:V :V :V :V


	3. 3: Metrópolis

Heloooo meu povo.  
São quase 2 AM e aqui estou eu... não sei se vocês realmente estão gostando dessa história, se eu paro de postar ou continuo porque além de minha querida Marcy, não vejo comentários, mas vejo o "balanço" por assim dizer então sei que há visualizações... então se você está lendo isso, por favor comente. Me dê um "continue" me pergunte algo que te confunde as vezes eu mesma fiz algo e mudei e me perdi na edição... não sei... enfim

Me digam o que pensam.

Nesse capítulo finalmente um momento Supercorp para vocês... :3  
O que será? :V

E ei, alguém tá vendo a Série?  
Porque eu tô perdida nesse final do ep 21 T-T  
Brisei.

* * *

**Frase do dia**: "Amigos não deixam amigos tirar xerox de suas bundas nas festas de Natal da empresa." -Angela (BONES)

* * *

**RUA RAST. L-CORP APARTAMENTOS  
COBERTURA  
CASA DANVERS-LUTHOR  
9PM**

ELE TINHA SEU TÃO ESPERADO SIM.

E Kara estava começando a ficar preocupada, porque ela olhou de Alex para Conner porque seu filho ainda continuava parado no meio da cozinha olhando para o nada, vestindo seu pijama azul, o cabelo negro jogado em todas as direções, fazendo-a perceber que fazia muito tempo que ele não cortava, descalço... Kara falou com Diana e Lois esta tarde, a última até mesmo já estava com Alex então foi mais rápido do que esperava, e eles estavam prontos para essa tão aguardada viagem a Metrópolis na próxima semana, e ela acabava de dar a notícia a Conner...

Que ela iria levá-lo pessoalmente para conhecer não apenas todos os lugares que Lena amava, mas a cidade... as pessoas... tudo.  
... que continuava parado no meio da cozinha...

-Uh... eu vou... pegar um copo de água - anunciou sua irmã dando-lhe um olhar. Ele demonstrou felicidade ao vê-la ali, ela e Kara viajaram as duas horas em um carro para cá de Star City falaram com Diana Wayne no telefone... e...

-Kon? - Kara o chamou, e ele levantou os olhos para ela.

-Você vai comigo? - Ele perguntou ainda parado no mesmo lugar, Alex lhe ofereceu o copo de água, e ele recusou, então ela se sentou num dos bancos altos do balcão e bebeu por si mesma observando a interação de mãe e filho.

E olhou para Alex.

-Por que?

Kara respirou fundo, ela pensou que não estaria preparada para essa resposta... mas estava.

-Eu não quero que fique sozinho - Disse sinceramente - Sei que... sempre fui fechada quando o assunto é Lena, e eu sinto muito... mas... não vou deixá-lo ir sozinho.

-Você quer... ir?

-Você quer, e pra mim isso é suficiente.

-Eu não quero que faça uma coisa que não quer, mamãe... eu... posso fazer isso sozinho.

-Eu não quero que faça sozinho, Kon... ei... - Kara finalmente se aproximou, abaixando-se para ficar de sua altura ela tocou seus ombros com carinho e seu rosto e respirou fundo esperando-o fitá-la - Você tem a mim. E eu sei que não fui um exemplo nesses últimos anos, mas... coração... você tem e sempre terá a mim.

Conner apertou os olhos daquela maneira adorável que também lhe lembravam Lena e então se jogou em seus braços e Kara fechou os olhos abraçando o filho de volta, com força e pesar, ela percebeu que não se lembra da última vez em que o teve tão apertado contra si.

-Eu sei... - Respondeu ele, o rosto afundado em seu pescoço Kara podia ouvir o tremor em sua voz - Eu sei mamãe.

-Então... me deixe fazer isso com você - Disse Kara afastando-se para olhá-lo, ela tentou tirar a franja de seus olhos notando-os vermelhos e ele fungou enquanto Kara o ajeitou em seus braços - Eu vou levá-lo a todos os lugares preferidos de Lena... vou responder todas as suas perguntas... e eu vou estar lá para você, Kon... _sempre_, ok?

-Okay... - ele disse em sua voz infantil, as mãos em seu rosto e ela não percebeu que estava chorando também. Kara nem mesmo se lembrava da última vez que o tinha feito e viu que Alex levou a mão à boca quando Conner a abraçou de novo e lhe deu um olhar carregado, ela sorriu para a irmã apesar disso - E eu com você, mamãe... _sempre_.

-Sempre - Kara repetiu levantando o olhar para Alex que assentiu também

Em um movimento de lábios e apontando para si mesma sua irmã dizia que também...  
... sempre e **sempre**.

* * *

Uma semana depois...

**METRÓPOLIS**  
**PLANETA DÍARIO**  
**10:05 AM**

-PERRY, OI... quero apresentá-lo a uma pessoa - Lois estava usando uma saia lápis vinho, saltos negros e uma camisa branca sem mangas, o cabelo solto e Conner sorriu quando a sentiu tocar seus ombros enquanto um homem alto e moreno se aproximava, os cabelos esbranquiçados e a barba rala - Este é Conner Luthor-Danvers, o filho de Kara e Lena.

-Oh, é um prazer conhecê-lo Conner, sou Perry White - O homem levantou a mão para cumprimentá-lo, e precisou se abaixar um pouco e Conner repetiu o gesto e apertou sua mão com cuidado observando-o. Ele era alto... - Uau... você é realmente idêntico a sua mãe.

E sorriu para aquilo.

-Então Sr. Luthor-Danvers... o que o traz a Metrópolis?

-Minha mãe - Ele disse.

-Oh, Kara também está aqui? - Perguntou Perry olhando para Lois.

-Sim... mas não. É minha mãe Lena.

O homem olhou para Lois de novo e Conner viu a expressão suave no rosto de sua tia, que apertou seus braços lembrando-o da conversa que ela teve com ele, assim como sua mãe Kara lembrando-o que algumas pessoas iriam ser indiscretas e as vezes poderiam irritá-lo ou magoá-lo, mas ele já sabia...

-Conner quer conhecer a cidade em que Lena viveu, e também sua casa em Smallville - Disse Lois lhe oferecendo uma piscada de olho qual o fez sorrir - O Sr. e Sra. Wayne vieram para a conferência de Jornalismo no fim de semana, e a Sra. Danvers-Luthor aproveitou a viagem para trazer esse pequeno.

-Ah, entendo... - respondeu Perry - E você já visitou muitos lugares...?

-Uh... - Conner pensou um pouco e deu de ombros lembrando-se de poucos lugares apenas então não sabia direito. Lois riu - O Belly Burger, a Massive Dynamic... e viemos para cá...

-Oh... então ainda há muito o que fazer...

-Sim - Ele disse.

-Vamos sair mais tarde, ou melhor, Kara e Kon vão dar uma volta mais tarde - Disse Lois quando ele levantou a cabeça sorrindo para ela definitivamente ansioso para tal, como Kara e o Sr. Wayne foram abordados por um par de jornalistas minutos atrás, Lois aproveitou para oferecer um tour e mostrar onde ela trabalhava - Ainda que eu acho que ele realmente gostou de conhecer o Belly Burger daqui.

-É maior que o de National City... - Conner respondeu

-Não é? - Lois sorriu - Você quer andar mais?

-Podemos?

.

Talvez algum dia, Kon também decidisse pela carreira de repórter como sua mãe Kara, e então também dirigisse a CatCo, o garoto realmente tinha talento...

-Claro - Ele saiu adiante observando as pessoas, e as vezes surpreendendo ela e Perry quando parava para fazer uma pergunta aleatória sobre seus trabalhos, Lois sorria para isso, o pequeno era realmente um gênio, e tão extrovertido... que ela sabia que Lena iria se orgulhar.

-O garoto é realmente uma coisa... estou surpreso.

-Ele é... definitivamente - ela respondeu, os braços cruzados diante do peito observando-o, e parou assim como Perry.

Conner conversava com William, um jornalista residente que devia ter uns vinte e poucos anos e ele lhe contava uma história animado, qual o garoto escutava atentamente sorrindo e mostrava fotografias.

-Você sabe que tecnicamente ele também é dono de tudo isso...

-Sim, os Luthor possuem muitas filiais de jornais pelo país, CatCo e o Planeta... são algumas delas.

-Ele realmente está aqui para conhecer tudo...?

-Ligado a Lena, sim - Lois respirou fundo, ela suspeitava que esse desejo de Conner tinha algo mais, como quando ele leu a matéria sobre a morte de sua mãe, e todo o legado Luthor além de Lena, citando Lex e Lillian, mas Kara havia falado com o filho, explicado tudo, pois ele também descobriu que o corpo da mãe nunca foi achado, entretanto voltar ali... Lois sentia que algo iria acontecer, ela não sabia o quê, mas que seria grande... oh sim isso seria - Ele quer saber mais sobre Lena... e eu acho que isso será bom para ele e Kara.

-Como?

-Uma aproximação... a morte de Lena afetou Kara além do imaginável, eu mesma nem poderia... - ela engoliu o bolo em sua garganta - Ela ama Conner, eu nunca tive dúvidas disso, principalmente por isso está aqui... por ele.

Perry assentiu empático, se ele soubesse da dupla identidade de Kara entenderia mais ainda...

-Hm... você acha que isso ainda trará algumas consequências... complicadas?

-Eu sinto Perry - Lois falou honestamente - Conner é muito inteligente e muito sensitivo também... ele quer isso tanto, e não sabe o que pode acontecer porque nem sempre pode não ser como o esperado... ele é só uma criança, e se suas expectativas estão além do imaginado... - ela pausou pensando em Kara e o porquê ela fazia isso, sabendo que tudo o que Kara honestamente era colocar o filho em uma bolha para que ele nunca sentisse essa dor de novo -... Lena era sua mãe, mas eu não queria que ele sentisse a perda dela de novo... seria demais.

-Ele era muito pequeno quando ela se foi... - Perry concordou e Lois assentiu brevemente.

Sabia que Perry referia-se a si mesmo e seu pai também.  
Ele entendia.

-Não sei... - Lois declarou sincera avistando Kara vindo pelo elevador, a mesma tinha o óculos no rosto, o cabelo loiro agora caindo solto nos ombros levemente cacheado, ela usava roupas mais sofisticadas, um terninho cinzento e um casaco azul-escuro longo - O que me tranquiliza... é ver que ele também tem Kara de volta.

-Então vamos torcer para que permaneça assim... - Kara estava conversando com um par de jornalistas, a mão nos bolsos e o olhar atento. Atrás dela vinha Diana e Damian Wayne, este último arqueou uma sobrancelha para o espaço e saiu do olhar recebendo um sorriso maroto de Diana que agora tinha também alguma atenção para si...

-É... - Lois concordou e viu Conner que o avistar a mãe, veio em sua direção e segurou sua mão, ela pediu um tempo aos jornalistas e foi-se com o filho ambos balançando as mãos dadas e rindo um para o outro.

Diana Wayne atraía a atenção dos outros para si em uma breve entrevista sobre seu marido e a presença deles para o evento do fim de semana.  
Só faltavam dois dias... E o coração de Lois ficava mais e mais apertado...

* * *

**HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**  
**METRÓPOLIS**  
**11 PM**

DIANA ARQUEOU A SOBRANCELHA PARA A PEQUENA LUZ que vinha do corredor.

Bruce sempre exagerado os colocou na cobertura, embora ela estivesse contente por Damian ter sua privacidade assim como Kassandra já que o lugar era um apartamento com seis quartos e eram só os três já que seu filho - sim, Damian também era seu filho e ninguém lhe diria o contrário - decidiu voltar a Metrópolis e ajudar na patrulha da cidade enquanto o Batman estava fora e por isso era grata. Seu filho - Diana poderia chamá-lo assim e ele também apreciava - foi difícil de conquistar, mas ele finalmente lhe deu espaço para tal, e ela se viu a cada dia aproximando-se dele mais e mais... e apaixonando-se por quem Damian tentava esconder por trás do olhar inexpressivo e as vezes arrogante... que ele era igualzinho a Bruce.

Então acabou que só ficou ela, Bruce e Kassandra na cidade.  
Até mesmo Jon decidiu tomar o lugar do pai para ajudar enquanto ele estivesse fora também...

... Diana parou para tentar ouvir alguma coisa, mas nada.  
Lentamente, ela empurrou a porta do quarto de Kassandra e parou:

_-Vamos lá no fim de semana, Kon..._ \- Kassie sussurrava e Diana continuou ouvindo-a, a filha havia feito um forte de cobertores e travesseiros entre a mesa do quarto e a beirada da cama, puxara os lençóis fechando-se dentro da barraca improvisada, ligou a lanterna, e assim Diana podia ver sua sombra _\- Eu sei... mas... já estamos aqui, não é?_

Diana podia ouvir o suspiro pesado dele em resposta.  
E quase imaginá-lo deitando-se no chão e respirando pesadamente... Conner as vezes era exatamente como Kara.  
Seus olhos nunca mentiam.

-Não quero ir nessa festa - Respondeu o garoto - Eu só quero... achar logo minha mãe.

Então _era_ isso.  
Lois tinha razão, e Diana apertou os olhos ciente da presença _dele_ antes que Bruce a alertasse, e olhou para o marido a seu lado igualmente preocupado escorando em seu lado oposto do portal para ouvir a conversa. Os dois então se olharam para o repentino silêncio da filha e bateram na porta e vendo-a Kassandra se assustar, pois a lanterna caiu escurecendo o espaço.

-Kassie? - Diana a chamou.

-Já é hora de dormir, Kass... - Falou Bruce aproximando-se da filha e puxando a coberta para revelá-la ali com o walkie-talkie em uma mão e a lanterna encontrada e ainda acesa na outra, um sorriso amarelo qual sempre dava a seu marido uma pausa - Dê boa noite a Conner.

_-Uh... boa noite tio Bruce _\- Respondeu o garoto do outro lado.

-Boa noite garoto, durma bem.

_-Obrigado... você também_ \- ele respondeu - _Tchau Kass._

-Tchau Kon - Kassandra olhou para o pai daquela forma que o fazia fazer tudo por ela, e ele a apanhou nos braços levando-a para a cama - Papai... se a tia Lena está aqui, por que ela nunca procurou a tia Kara ou o Kon...?

Ele olhou para Diana.

-É por isso que Conner queria tanto vir... para encontrá-la?

-... sim. Ele... ele acha que um dia vai achar ela... e já fomos em mil lugares de Metropolis... Kon quer conhecer Smallville.

-Kassie...

-Eu sei mamãe...

Não, ela não sabia.  
E Diana esperava que nem Conner.  
Vira as fitas, assim como Bruce quatro anos atrás e toda a liga... eles viram que dez pessoas entraram, e dez pessoas... morreram naquele prédio.  
Incluindo Lena... quem estava sozinha no laboratório que ficava no subsolo...

-Kass... - Bruce a chamou dessa vez tocando seu rosto - A mãe de Conner... ela se foi. Eu sinto muito... Lena se foi, querida.

-Ela... nunca mais vai voltar?

-Não... eu sinto muito mesmo.

Kassandra fez um bico e olhou de um para o outro, Diana viu que Bruce estava completamente desarmado especialmente quando a filha começou a chorar abraçada ao pai como um bebê coala, vendo o olhar assustado de Bruce Diana se aproximou. Ela então pegou a filha no colo esperando que ela se acalmasse.  
Kassandra chorou. Ela _realmente_ chorou, de soluçar...

-Kassie... Eu sei que é triste, eu sei que você não queria isso, mas... - Diana respirou fundo afagando-a e firmando-a em seu quadril afastou a franja de seus olhos encarando-a seriamente e sentindo seu coração se partir ao ver a filha assim - Seu pai e eu vamos falar com Kara, para ela conversar com Kon...

-Por que as pessoas morrem, mamãe?

-É... é triste querida, eu sei, mas... é parte da vida - Bruce tocou seu ombro e a filha o encarou.

-Como vovô e vovó...?

-Como eles... - Ele concordou.

-Eu queria que não fosse assim... queria...

-Eu sei, amor.

-Eu não quero que o Kon... fique sozinho. Isso é... muito triste.

-Ele não está sozinho... ele tem Kara - Disse Bruce e Diana viu um sorriso triste em seu rosto, e ele respirou fundo agora com a mão em seu rosto tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo e colocando-a atrás da orelha dela - Como eu tive Alfred... lembra? - Kassandra assentiu incapaz de formar alguma palavra - Vamos falar com Kara... está bem assim...?

Ela não respondeu.  
Diana sentia sua própria garganta arder.

-Kass...?

-Eu só queria que ele fosse feliz mamãe... só isso - ela disse ainda chorando e Diana não soube o que responder dessa vez.

Nem Bruce.

* * *

**HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**  
**METRÓPOLIS**  
**QUARTO 505**  
**6:17 AM**

O DIA ERA FRIO, lembrando-a de Midvale em Novembro.  
Kara gostava de usar casacos grossos e cachecóis, e ela abriu a porta da varanda e foi para a sacada respirando o ar da manhã.

Ainda era cedo. Mas há tempos não conseguia ter uma boa noite de sono...

Escorou no parapeito e observou a cidade, tinha se esquecido como era bonita. Fechou os olhos e por um momento quase podia senti-la ali... como sempre, a memória de Lena lhe dava forças.

_Só que então... Kara estava de volta há seis anos atrás, por um momento parada na mesma posição observando a cidade e escorada contra a sacada, embora da CatCo até que sentiu um par de mãos circulando sua cintura em um abraço e sorriu para Lena que depositou um beijo em seu ombro._

_-Sente-se melhor?_

_Já era bem tarde, e ela tinha dispensado todos para o dia, Kara teve dois incidentes hoje, onde não conseguiu salvar a todos e dois policiais morreram..._  
_... e ela estava se sentindo mal por isso._

_-Com você aqui? Sim... - Lena a abraçou escorando o queixo em seu ombro. Kara estava sem seus óculos, ela vestia uma blusa listrada e jeans, um sapato baixo... Lena tirou seus saltos, ela estava em um vestido negro e o cabelo preso em um coque - Obrigada._

_-Sempre - Disse Lena dando-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha - Como está Lois?_

_-Melhor... - Lois havia sido feita de refém no banco central há duas semanas, e ela parecia eufórica sobre manter prisioneiro seu atacante, o que era certo, entretanto Kara notou que havia um quê de obsessão por parte de Lois, ela não a culpava, embora se preocupasse - Eu espero... e você?_

_-Estou bem..._

_-Você e Lois tem uma coisa em que são muito parecidas que é atrair problemas..._

_Lena riu cruzando os braços diante do corpo._

_-Olha quem fala..._

_-É meio que o meu trabalho... você sabe._

_-Causar problemas? Porque eu posso dizer que-_

_Kara segurou seu rosto e a beijou.  
Lena sorriu contra seus lábios._

_-Tudo bem, isso até pode ser uma boa forma de me calar, mas ainda permaneço com meu argumento..._

_-Você não é engraçada... - Kara suspirou - E eu estou falando sério, Lena... você adora me preocupar... Eu não sei o que faria se alguma coisa... - Ela se interrompeu._

_-Ei... olhe para mim... - Lena pediu segurando seu rosto e esfregando o polegar em sua bochecha levemente - Você não está me perdendo... eu vou estar bem aqui com você, Kara... _sempre_._

_-Lena..._

_-Eu prometo - Ela sussurrou mordiscando sua orelha e Kara mal conseguiu manter o controle de si mesma, Lena estava desabotoando sua camisa._

_-Lena..._

_-Hm...?_

_-Isso devia ser proibido..._

_-Sua chefe não vai reclamar, acredite... - falou a outra e Kara bufou antes de surpreendê-la ao erguê-la e agora colocá-la sentada diante dela na mesa de centro. Lena riu - Ela até poderia te dar um aumento, sabe...? _

_-Meu chefe definitivamente poderia me matar por isso... e me demitir, assim como a chefe superior a ele - Ela argumentou quase perdendo no momento em que Lena arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu _daquele_ jeito. _

_-Sorte a sua então que você é casada com a chefe de seus chefes, querida... porque eles não ousariam... tocar minha esposa. E falo isso... figurativa e literalmente... - Ela desceu o toque lento por seu abdômen enviando arrepios por seu corpo._

_-Você é uma pessoa terrível - Kara declarou rindo. _

_-E você me ama... - ela respondeu._

_Kara assentiu efusivamente respondendo quando Lena a beijava de novo.  
__Aquele mesmo fogo desde a primeira vez correndo por suas veias...  
__... ela a amava, tanto..._

Mas Lena mentiu para ela.

-Você prometeu que iria estar aqui... - Kara sussurrou para ninguém em particular e notando um floco de neve caindo lentamente. Provavelmente o primeiro da estação, e ela ampliou sua visão para olhar o mesmo em seus detalhes, perfeitos e não soube o que afastou seu olhar e concentração daquilo, mas quando o fez lá estava ela... lá embaixo na rua provavelmente dois quilômetros de distância em pelo menos uma descida de sessenta andares, em um casaco branco e uma touca cinzenta, jeans negros e o telefone celular na mão...

Kara reconheceria aquele rosto... sempre.

-Lena... - ela sussurrou mal contendo-se, e quando o som de concreto se quebrou sobre seus dedos isso a assustou, por um breve momento seus poderes pareciam ter saído de controle, e então Kara quase saltou da sacada, lembrando-se então que ela não era mais a Supergirl. Que há anos ela não usava mais a capa...

Ela correu para se trocar, apanhando apenas o moletom e correu o mais rápido que pôde para lá, exatamente onde a viu... só que não tinha ninguém.  
Olhou a sua volta, o trânsito abarrotado de táxis e pessoas, concentrou sua visão de raio-x... mas nada.  
Kara sequer havia levado cinco segundos.

Não. Não. Não...  
Kara respirava descompassado, seu coração estava a mil, ela fechou os olhos.

-Lena - A chamou de novo abrindo-os.

A realidade batendo de volta como a destruição de Krypton... de novo.

E de novo.

Mas Lena continuava morta... e ela sozinha.  
Irritada, Kara fechou a mão em punho e ergueu os olhos e voou.

Ela voou tão alto e para tão longe que só os abriu... quando subiu além da atmosfera.  
Para enfim gritar.

.. .. ... .. ..

O que ela não tinha visto é que Kieran havia entrado em uma loja ali perto, removendo o casaco e deixando o cabelo loiro cair por baixo da touca cinzenta, James parou a seu lado estendendo-lhe um copo de café quente que ela demorou para apanhar porque estava olhando na direção do amontoado de pessoas comentando sobre quem quer que fosse que tinha parado no meio da avenida e então voado para o alto logo em seguida.

Afinal, eles tinham o conhecimento de que Aliens viviam entre os humanos, e que muitos eram mocinhos, outros vilões... outros permaneciam neutros e pacíficos... mas... esse era um comportamento... confuso.

-Tudo bem? - Perguntou James, Kieran assentiu e aceitou o café colocando a pasta com seu laptop no balcão e sorrindo - Você conseguiu...

-É claro que consegui - Foi sua resposta e então a abriu e apanhou dois crachás - Estamos dentro.

-Yay! - Ele celebrou fazendo-a rir enquanto apanhava os objetos.

-Você é uma criança com um doce na mão.

-Quem precisa de um doce quando tem isso? Você conseguiu entrar na conferência e nem é uma jornalista...

-Eu não fiz nada, Cat me deu acesso... além do mais, eu sou sua chefe, Olsen - ela lhe deu o olhar sério incapaz de mantê-lo e os dois riram.

-Isso é ótimo. A Rainha da mídia quer que você trabalhe com ela em Metrópolis... ao menos foi isso que ouvi... além disso, você está levando o jornal muito bem, K...

-Você ouviu? - Ele lançou os braços para cima em sinal de rendição. Kieran riu - Onde?

-Kieran, você é um gênio e realmente não tem todo o seu potencial usado... - ela havia ouvido aquilo em algum lugar - Cat tem razão em querer colocá-la em uma posição melhor do que no Smallville Journal e você também sabe disso... você avançou muito no último ano, vamos falar sobre o hotel...? - Ela sentiu um leve rubor em seu rosto e ele riu mais ainda - E...

-Eu não quero que pensem que só porque mantenho uma amizade com Cat consegui esse emprego ou subir assim...

-K... você sabe que não é assim, eu sei... Cat sabe, você é sua própria pessoa, e chegou realmente longe sozinha... e dane-se o que os outros pensam. - Kieran sorriu para a sinceridade de James, ela definitivamente o adorava por isso - Agora vamos... temos que encontrar um smoking para mim e um vestido para você. Podemos?

E riu de novo.

-Eu nem terminei meu café...

Ele apanhou o mesmo entregando-lhe e saíram pela porta, por um momento, Kieran parou para olhar a pequena multidão ainda comentando sobre a misteriosa pessoa que sumira de vista e levantou os olhos para o alto. Por um momento, ela voltou há quatro anos atrás... a sensação e pressão em seu peito... soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando quando James tocou seu ombro atraindo sua atenção e sentiu um leve arrepio.

Neve.  
Afinal... estava frio.

-Tudo bem? - Ele conhecia seus momentos.

Pensar em um passado que perdeu e jamais recuperou.  
Seus acessos e lapsos de memórias quais tentava manter...  
Ela apenas assentiu.

-Jóia... vamos de táxi, ou no seu carro?

-Definitivamente táxi - James falou fazendo-a rir de novo, e pelo resto do dia, Kieran não martirizou mais sobre...

... mas não significava que ela não sentia... não pensava... e definitivamente não desejava ter alguma resposta.

Por quatro anos... é o que mais queria.  
O que não sabia... é que em breve... teria todas elas.

* * *

Aí está... digam-me o que pensam :)


	4. 4: Okay

**Marcy**: Marcy, minha querida Marcy... não estou dizendo que vai acontecer... aqui, mas... posso te dar um... gosto do que você quer na fic, também não vou prometer nada porque na minha versão Kara é bem puritana então... não. Não vai rolar sexo SuperAsa, já vou lhe dizer isso. E sinto muito T-T... mas prometo que eles terão um flashback ou algo assim, nem vou contar muito como foi, mas teremos uma breve conversa entre Diana e Bruce... enfim... um gosto apenas. Eu não consigo fazer Kara ter um relacionamento. Realmente... não... dá. Me perdoe T-T... Sério. AAAAA... Quem sabe eu sei lá... uma oneshot...? Talvez um dia...? /VoaLonge

* * *

Enfim...

Sobre o capítulo... Desde que comecei essa história, ESSE é o capítulo que eu queria muito postar :)  
Pois até agora, ele tem minha cena preferida...

Para esclarecer, LegacieS é um AU, onde a história de Reign aconteceu antes de Lena desaparecer, mas Ruby era só uma criança, ela e Alex se aproximaram bastante ainda que agora Sam e Alex estejam mais afastadas, Sam dirige a L-Corp qual Kara é dona, mas Kara é a chefe na CatCo. James por exemplo na minha fic nunca viveu em National City, ele foi para Smallville há seis anos, e conheceu Lena como Kieran no hospital, então ele não faz ideia de que ela é Lena Luthor, e os dois são melhores amigos. James e Lena vivem se paquerando, mas Lena já assumiu a ele ser gay, e o mesmo conheceu e namora Lucy.

É o mesmo caso de Cat... Cat conhecia e trabalhou com Kara que foi sua assistente anos atrás, mas ela nunca conheceu Lena... pessoalmente. Cat conhece Kieran há mais de um ano, mas ela também não sabe que ela é Lena Luthor... enfim... deixemos isso para o desenrolar da fic então. Divirtam-se.

Então...

Divirtam-se ;)

* * *

**Frase do Dia**: Fazer a coisa errada pelo motivo certo, ainda é errado -Phoebe (Charmed)

* * *

**HOTEL PENSYLVANIA  
****COBERTURA.  
****DIA DA GALA  
****7PM**

ALGUMA COISA, sobre a gala dessa noite, incomodava Diana. Ela levantou o olhar para o espelho, estava usando um vestido vermelho e saltos da mesma cor, seu cabelo preso em um coque e acabara de colocar brinco em uma das orelhas e foi prender o outro quando ouviu a voz gutural de Bruce vinda da porta.

-Uau - ele declarou simplesmente, havia vestido apenas as calças e colocado a camisa não abotoada até a gola e a gravata enrolada no pescoço, Conner e Kassandra passaram correndo pelo corredor e rindo - Você está maravilhosa.

Ele se aproximou dando-lhe um beijo suave e ela sorriu.

-Obrigada... e você ainda não está pronto... Crianças? - Eles apontaram na porta, Kassandra primeiro e Conner em seguida, as cabeças um sobre o outro observando-a, e definitivamente tentando ocultar que eram tão ou menos prontos quanto Bruce - Deixe-me ver as roupas dos dois.

-Uh... - Conner foi o primeiro a aparecer completamente no espaço e Diana suspirou.

Ele estava vestindo as mesmas roupas qual chegou ali.

-Bruce... ele nem tomou banho!

-Bem...

-Mãe a gente tava jogando... - Kassandra disse saindo também de trás da parede e Diana suspirou outra vez.

Ela _também_ não, e então olhou para o marido novamente.  
O Wayne no entanto sorriu quando a viu cruzar os braços diante do corpo e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

-Relaxe... era isso que vim falar com você. Pedi a Alfred para acompanhá-la, Lois e Clark estarão indo com vocês, e as crianças e eu estaremos lá depois...

-Você que está praticamente vestido vai lhes dar banho e ajudá-los a se vestir...

-Sim - Ele disse seguramente lhe dando o olhar panteado. Diana sabia o que isso significava, "Eu sou o cavaleiro das trevas, claro que posso cuidar de dois pestinhas" e ela apenas riu. Ele admitiria em breve que preferia enfrentar o Coringa, Charada e até mesmo o Pesadelo eram mais sutis que os dois.

Entretanto, ela sabia que era por causa de Kon...

-Tudo bem... não se atrasem muito.

-Sim senhora - Disse ele batendo continência fazendo-a suspirar e as crianças seguiram o gesto.

Diana armou para perseguir os dois que saíram correndo e gritando, ela se virou para Bruce que aproximou-se abraçando-a pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo rápido.

-Está tudo bem? - Ela perguntou quando os ouviu longe o suficiente.

-Conner estava com raiva... Kara conversou com ele esta manhã... sobre... bem, você sabe - Ele respondeu e ela assentiu - Kassie falou com ele também... - Diana viu aquele olhar de orgulho no rosto do marido - Eles conversaram algum tempo e eu os deixei tranquilos, mas acabei perdendo a hora, então... vou levá-lo para uma volta... Kara disse que ele estava nervoso, ainda que o passeio tenha sido agradável, e eu acho que ele chorou um pouco - Ela suspirou ciente disso, Conner tinha a pele muito pálida, e dava para notar... - Eu queria poder fazer mais.

-Eu sei... - Ela segurou seu rosto olhando-o nos olhos - Ele é um menino forte... e vai conseguir passar por isso.

-Sim... - Bruce assentiu claramente incerto e Diana o puxou para um beijo significativo prendendo-o ela circulou sua cintura com os dois braços sentindo seus músculos contra seu corpo e sorrindo internamente para o gemido gutural dele em resposta enquanto o beijo foi se tornando mais quente e a estava levando para trás, e Diana parou ao sentir o encosto da cama bater suavemente em sua canela.

-Bruce...

-Hm...?

-Festa de gala... volta com as crianças... estou saindo com Alfred daqui a pouco.- Ela riu para o segundo gemido.

-Você me seduz e então me dispensa, isso vai custar caro Sra. Wayne... - Ela riu.

-Cobre com todos os juros Sr. Wayne... - e respondeu rouca e ele pressionou-a ainda mais - Mais tarde - Prometeu.

Os dois ouviram as vozes das crianças e Alfred dessa vez, rindo.  
Eles pareciam estar voltando pelo corredor...

Diana quase considerou usar o teletransportador...  
Mal sabendo que ele também.

-Falou com Damien? - Perguntou pigarreando e afastando-se para finalizar os botões de sua camisa, e Bruce ficou olhando-a trabalhar nisso.

-Esta manhã... ele estava ocupado em Bludhaven ajudando Asa Noturna... - Admitiu - Mas não podemos falar muito... embora ele parecesse interessado no assunto, já que se trata de Kara.

-Isso é sobre... o que eles tiveram...? - Ela perguntou vendo-o assentir.

-Dick disse que não foi nada sério, mas bem... ele não é muito claro às vezes.

-Hm... - Diana permitiu que o cinismo estivesse claro em sua expressão enquanto finalizava o último botão e ajeitava a gola para colocar agora a gravata e ela deu o nó - Me pergunto onde ele poderia ter aprendido a ser assim... talvez com o pai? - Ela provocou.

Bruce fingiu ofensa.  
E sorriu quando ela finalizou a gravata ajeitando-a em seu pescoço e demorou o toque sobre seu peito, qual ele apanhou sua mão beijando os nós dos dedos.

-Mas Richard está bem? - Ela perguntou preocupada.

-Sim - ele disse e ela não resistiu em descer a mão por seu peito e ele segurou seu pulso com delicadeza puxando-a para um beijo rápido, seus rostos a centímetros um do outro - Damien e Jon provavelmente virão essa noite para a homenagem a Lois... e eu deveria ir preparar Kass e Kon... vou levá-los para um cheeseburger e uma volta no parque. E então estaremos na festa.

-Sim... você deveria, vou pedir ao Alfred para colocar algumas roupas extras para o caso de... - Ela lhe deu um olhar - Outro incidente como o de domingo passado. Ainda que eu saiba que Lois definitivamente aproveitou a página oito a suas custas...

Ela se lembrava muito bem: À Paternidade: Estrelando Bruce Wayne.

-Era molho de tomate... - Ele disse na defensiva suspirando dramaticamente, agora ela sabia de onde Kassandra e Conner tinham aprendido isso, pois Damien, Jason e até mesmo Tim o faziam... - E Kassandra me sujou... ela estava sacudindo o vidro...!

-Sim, por isso tinha até no seu cabelo... todo você e até mesmo Kassie e Tim. Os dois pareciam ter tomado banho em molho de tomate! - Ele deu de ombros e por um momento Diana quis socá-lo pela arrogância e cinismo, mas ela riu - Ok... Bruce.

-Não ganho um último beijo da minha esposa?

-Hm... - foi sua vez de murmurar fazendo-o sorrir enquanto a beijava, e embora Bruce afastasse qualquer sensação ruim, Diana não conseguia tirar da cabeça que essa seria uma noite... diferente. Estranha... e de certa forma inesquecível.

Então ela apenas afastou a ideia... por ora.  
Mas não o sentimento.

* * *

-WHOA... isso é quente.

Kieran riu observando James tentar ajeitar o blazer e arqueou a sobrancelha para a declaração dele.  
Ela estava usando um terno de três peças negro, com camisa e colete, mas sem a gravata.

-Lembre-me de tentar um vestido na próxima.

-Ambos sabemos que não deu muito certo... - E riu - Lembra do carnaval do ano passado...?

-Aquilo era uma saia havaiana... nada a ver - Ele declarou fazendo-a rir - Além do mais... você os distraiu... porque estava todo mundo de olho em você - Ele declarou ajeitando as abotoaduras e ela riu mais - Acho que todos os homens ficaram loucos contigo naquela festa...

-James... eu sou gay - ela o lembrou - e você tem namorada.

-Que infelizmente está em um trabalho no Iraque... - Ele suspirou dramaticamente.

-Sim... - ela disse - É uma pena que ela não vá assistir também a apresentação de Lois...

-Lois sua irmã mais velha não é?

-A mesma - ele disse - Ei, acho que posso apresentá-las essa noite. Ela é casada com Clark Kent...

-Seu amigo em Metrópolis.

-Sim... há algum tempo não nos falamos pessoalmente os dias andaram conturbados, no fim das contas... - Ele admitiu pesadamente - vai ser bom revê-lo... e voltando ao tópico do Carnaval do ano passado, você enlouqueceu muitas mulheres também, provavelmente as fez duvidar de sua própria sexualidade - Kieran suspirou, ela não conseguia manter um rosto sério enquanto ele dizia esse tipo de coisa com tamanha cara de pau... - Kieran... você já se olhou no espelho?

Ela lhe deu um olhar e um sorriso agora sentindo o rubor em seu rosto.

-Ok... você está pronto? - Ela desviou observando-o e ele olhou para si mesmo por um momento e então assentiu - Ótimo... - e apanhou as chaves do carro.

-O que está fazendo? Temos uma limo lá em baixo.

-Você contratou uma limousine?

-Eu não... Cat. Estamos oficialmente apresentando o Jornal de Smallville esse ano, então... - ela sorriu.

-Tudo bem... então vamos. Você tem tudo?

James apenas levantou a câmera que segurava sorrindo e verificou o crachá já em seu pescoço e ela fez o mesmo.

-Tudo - Kieran sorriu também abrindo a porta e ele fez um sinal para ela passar e a fechou atrás de si.

..

O espaço era muito chique e bem decorado.

Todos usavam roupas sociais extravagantes, garçons serviam bebidas, pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, os jornalistas fotografavam e eram fotografados, eles conversavam e se divertiam apesar de tudo e ela poderia chutar que não haviam menos de trezentas pessoas ali... no geral. A seu lado James fazia um movimento de cabeça claramente impressionado, e ele fez um sinal para Kieran que seguiu uma pequena deixa, as pessoas amontoaram-se em volta de alguém:

_-Senhora Wayne. Senhora Wayne!_ \- Eles chamavam e os dois olharam um para o outro intrigados, com o aglomerado de jornalistas, em volta da mulher nem podiam se aproximar _\- O que tem a dizer sobre o novo processo contra a WayneTech?_

_-Eu não posso responder sobre os ocorridos na empresa de meu marido, Sr. Gellar_ \- Declarou ela em uma voz suave, e por um momento, Kieran apertou o olhar ante a... familiaridade _\- Embora possa dizer que teremos a reinauguração do Museu Nacional de Gotham em breve, e haverá uma festa comemorativa qual estou organizando... _

-A Sra. Wayne trabalha em reformas para restaurar a cultura de nosso país... pelo mundo. Além de ser também é uma decoradora de interiores, embaixadora da paz... - Disse James a seu lado - Ela é incrível e tem muitos projetos que alcançaram nome além de seu sobrenome... Wayne - Ele declarou - Deve ser ruim ser taxado por seu sobrenome.

-Deve ser... - ela concordou de repente sentindo-se um pouco indisposta, então fez um sinal para James e os dois continuaram seguindo pela festa já que o salão era enorme e as pessoas ali deviam pelo menos ocupar uns 300 assentos.

-O evento mais aguardado dessa noite vai ser o último... clássico - Ele disse e ergueu a câmera fazendo uma fotografia aleatória.

Kieran sorriu.

-Lois Lane... - ela disse por um momento parecia que o nome soara... diferente - Você já quer ir ver?

-Podemos...?

-Sim...

-Whoa... nova comoção - Kieran levantou o olhar para James que apontou na direção oposta do salão, onde as pessoas corriam e se aglomeravam em um novo individuo, por um momento, ela vislumbrou a Sra. Wayne, realmente bela em seu vestido vermelho longo que assentava cada curva de seu corpo e caia muito bem para ela inclusive o corte que exibia sua perna ela tinha as mãos para baixo segurando firmemente uma bolsa, o queixo erguido, e em saltos altos, o cabelo preso em um coque com alguns fios soltos, a mulher no entanto, tinha um olhar apertado na direção da presença qual os jornalistas rodeavam...

Carne fresca, pensou Kieran já por dentro de todas as emoções de ser um repórter e cruzou os braços diante do corpo para olhar a cena.

_-É o 80° evento, esse ano patrocinado pela L-Corp e WayneTech... o que o Senhor acha das novas acusações contra a empresa pelo atual desaparecimento de Lex Luthor e a cumplicidade do Sr. Wayne? - _Perguntava um jornalista.

Foi quando a voz dele alcançou seus ouvidos:

_-Como disse a Sra Wayne aqui presente, eu não posso responder pelas acusações ou classificações feitas a pessoas que não sou eu..._ \- Ele declarou arrogante, e sua garganta se fechou.

Abrindo espaço na multidão, vários jornalistas tinham se virado para olhar Diana que permanecia com os braços cruzados diante do corpo para o ex secretário de defesa, mas agora presidente dos Estados Unidos.

_-Mas as acusações foram feitas do Governo dos Estados Unidos contra a Liga da Justiça, colocando não apenas a WayneTech como também a Smoke Industries além da Palmer Tech e a L-Corp... _

_-Eu sou o Presidente, meu rapaz, não o Governo._

_-Isso quer dizer que o senhor não está ciente das acusações?_

_-Isso quer dizer que há mais envolvidos, e não posso responder a elas... ainda. _

_-Afinal, elas não são lá muito plausíveis_ \- Respondeu Diana Wayne em sua voz suave, mas alta o suficiente para eles escutarem, e já havia um par de jornalistas lhe estendendo o microfone - Ainda com a postura tranquila e os braços cruzados ela sorriu ao homem - _A Liga não tem feito nada além de ajudar o Planeta, unindo os heróis em uma causa, e eles precisam responder a um processo por porte de tecnologia alienígena e militar, quando tais provém de seus membros de corpo presente..._

_-Agradecemos todo o auxílio de nossos vigilantes, mas por que teríamos nossa força militar, marinha e policial quando há toneladas de uma nave espacial sobrevoando a Terra chamada de Torre de Vigilância quando podem disparar mísseis em qualquer canto do país?_

-A plataforma não possui mísseis... - ela se manteve, embora sua postura tenha vacilado um pouco - ou qualquer armamento em seu poderio... senhor presidente.

-E você é um membro da Liga para saber sobre isso, Senhora Wayne? Por isso digo que este é um problema para o governo... e a Liga.

-Já eu diria que esta é uma questão mundial... - A nova voz se destacou na multidão, e eles deram espaço para ninguém menos que Cat Grant - Afinal, apenas podemos responder sobre nossas próprias ações e crimes, então me diga senhor presidente, algo a declarar sobre o atentado de dois meses atrás e a negação em auxílio a Liga da Justiça no Kansas sobre o ataque de Apocalypse? Ou talvez o lançamento do míssil contra Gotham assim que o Batman declarou estado de calamidade pedindo auxílio aos prisioneiros que eram seus próprios cidadãos?

O homem pigarreou.

-Srta. Grant... é realmente um prazer. Como sempre.

-Tenho certeza - Cat devolveu em seu familiar tom provocativo.

-Se me dão licença... - ele fingiu demência, e Kieran ficou parada no lugar quando o homem desceu da plataforma agora caminhando em sua direção, e ela foi capaz de olhar em seus olhos por um momento, qual parou para observá-la também... e finalmente se foi.

Ela não soube o que aconteceu a seguir.  
As pessoas continuavam fazendo perguntas aleatórias, Cat foi cercada por um monte de pessoas e James pareceu também se distrair.

Por um momento, Kieran não conseguiu ouvir nada... nem sentir...  
Mas ela havia mergulhado no passado:

_"Pois eu acho que nosso filho vai ser como você... você é minha heroína, Lee..."_

Ela podia ouvir aquela voz suave e feminina, e senti-la abraçar sua cintura por trás enquanto juntas olhavam para o berço onde o garoto descansava.  
Seu cabelo era negro, ele estava abraçado a um pequeno animal de pelúcia, vestia um macacão azul-claro, e tinha bordado no peito um **S** idêntico ao simbolo do Superman e a Supergirl...

_"Hm... eu gosto como isso soa"_ ela ouviu-se admitir, mas escorou a cabeça contra a outra que riu. Aquela risada... mesmo que baixa para não acordar a criança... e seu coração deu um salto _"Diga de novo"_

_"Você é minha heroína..."_ Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido lhe causando um arrepio agradável principalmente quando beijou-a ali, e Kieran se virou finalmente para olhá-la, mas a imagem praticamente embaçou quase desaparecendo no instante em que uma dor aguda se instalava em sua têmpora e sua voz soou antes da lembrança cessar.

_"Não... nosso filho. Diga de novo" _

Outra risada.

-Eu preciso... sair daqui.

-K...?

Ela fechou os olhos com força não olhando nem mesmo qual direção tomou, e sendo imediatamente dominada por um mal estar.  
James estava segurando-a antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa... ou cair.  
E ele pediu:

-Eu preciso de um médico!

E não ouviu mais nada...

* * *

-KARA DANVERS-LUTHOR - Ao seu nome completo, Kara pausou seus passos levantando o olhar para ninguém menos que a Srta. Grant e automaticamente ajeitou os óculos em seu rosto. Ela estava usando um terninho feminino cinzento, o cabelo loiro cacheado caindo sob seus ombros definitivamente não havia mudado nada enquanto Kara usava um vestido negro com gola alta e sem mangas, os ombros nus, seu cabelo preso e os óculos de leitura no rosto - É realmente um prazer vê-la pessoalmente, querida.

Kara a abraçou apertando-a contra si e admitindo:

-Você também Srta. Grant...

-Como você está? - Kara sempre redirecionava aquela pergunta, mesmo vinda de Cat ou Eliza.

Ela não conheceu Lena, mas sempre simpatizou por seus sentimentos e Kara era grata a isso.  
Assentindo suavemente ela lhe deu um aceno de cabeça.

-Estou bem - admitiu.

-E Conner...? Ele deve estar enorme agora.

-Sim - Kara confessou - Está quase fazendo cinco...

-Tudo isso? - Ela riu - Oh céus... o tempo definitivamente voa...

-E como estão seus meninos...?

-Bem. Adam acaba de se formar, e Carter está fazendo intercâmbio... ele viajou com o pai no fim de semana... para o Havaí - Kara lhe deu um olhar curioso e Cat revirou os olhos - Eu sei...

-Isso é ótimo - Kara disse sinceramente e Cat apanhou duas taças de champanhe e ofereceu a ela uma - E Adam está por aqui?

-Não, lamento... - Disse Cat sorrindo - Conner?

-Ele virá mais tarde...

-Clark Kent vai trazê-lo? - Ela franziu o cenho lembrando-se que seu primo era a paixonite de Cat e estremeceu -

-Não... - Respondeu Kara bebericando o champanhe. Tinha um gosto bom, ela e Cat se distrairam para uma pequena comoção a distância e entretiveram em uma conversa agradável - Bem, parece que ainda temos a mesma loucura de sempre não importam os anos... Jornalistas sempre serão jornalistas. Um bando de urubus em busca de carniça...

Kara riu. As duas conversaram um bocado, e Cat a convidou para conhecerem o jornal em Smallville.  
Kara estava sinceramente pensando em recusar educadamente quando o telefone da mulher tocou, que embora com o cenho franzido para a mesma o levou a orelha pedindo-lhe desculpas.

-Oi... sim - Kara manteve-se, ela não iria ouvir a conversa alheia. Não fazia isso mais, embora suspeitasse que talvez podia ajudar, pois o olhar de Cat além de seu tom de voz se tornou sério e carregado - O quê? Quando...? Não... ainda estou aqui, aonde vocês estão...?

-Está tudo bem? - Perguntou e Cat levantou a mão pedindo-lhe um momento.

Kara esperou.

_-Eu não sei..._ \- era uma voz masculina do outro lado _\- ela não fala comigo, nem mesmo olha para mim. E está lá sentada olhando para o vazio há vinte minutos, desde que chegamos... eu estou preocupado._

-Você se lembra da última vez que isso aconteceu, James... - Cat tinha virado o corpo um pouco para ficar de costas para Kara e ela ouviu o suspiro do outro lado da linha.

_-Sim, há praticamente um ano... a lembrança de uma praia, um par de saltos... uma campina e golfinhos no pôr-do-sol... o "sonho distante"... _

-Exatamente - Cat suspirou - Eu estou indo para aí - Não saia de perto dela.

_-Não vou, Srta. Grant..._

-Cat...

-Te vejo em breve - ela desligou virando-se de volta a ela - Desculpe por isso, Kara... eu tenho que ir.

-Tudo bem - Ela disse sorrindo-lhe sinceramente, era realmente bom ter conquistado-a a ponto de que Cat a chamava por seu nome real. Ainda que admitisse que sentia falta de ser tratada por "Kira" - Você precisa de ajuda, está tudo bem...?

-Uma amiga teve um incidente e precisou ser levada ao hospital...

-Oh, ela está bem...?

-Vai ficar... acredito que foi uma recaída - ela murmurou e Kara franziu o cenho, mas não houveram mais explicações.

Cat se despediu e a deixou.  
Fazendo promessas de que ainda iriam se ver de novo antes de ela voltar a National City e a L-Corp.

Kara já havia sido abordada pelo menos umas seis vezes desde que chegou, e estava aliviada por agora, Kon não passar por tal tratamento, e ao avistar o filho vindo em sua direção usando um smoking preto, o cabelo penteado para trás e um sorriso no rosto, ela sorriu de volta para ele que apertou os olhos para um homem que cumprimentava Bruce lhe dando a expressão de: _Por que todo mundo tinha que ser tão alto, mãe...?_

Kassandra olhou as pessoas a sua volta, seu pai segurava em sua mão com uma dele, e do outro lado a de Conner.  
Ela deu de ombros sorrindo, e ali na frente e de costas para ele, Kassandra avistou Damian.

-Dada... - ela chamou contente e Conner olhou na direção que observava, e saiu correndo para o irmão, não vendo um garçom que por ali passava e esbarrou no mesmo que deixou cair a bandeja com três taças no chão, espatifando-as com um estrondo. Todos em volta pararam para observar o incidente.

Damian se aproximou e ela notou Conner a seu lado já desculpando-se com o rapaz.

-Merda... - Disse ele ignorando as crianças e então encarando-as.

-Garoto... - veio um homem alto de cabelos cinzentos usando um terno de risca de giz, ele tinha um fone no ouvido e a expressão séria - Leve tudo isso para a cozinha, e saia...

-Mas eu não-

-Desculpe por isso - Pediu Damian, mas o rapaz apenas olhava para o outro de terno aparentemente seu chefe que respondeu em tom gutural:

-Saia... Vá para casa, Charlie.

-Moleques idiotas...

-Saia - o homem alterou a voz ao rapaz que saiu.  
Naquele momento, Damian já estava ao lado dos dois segurando a mão de cada um e perguntando se estavam bem, e então olhou dela para o pai.

-Tudo bem? - Perguntou ele olhando das crianças ao filho mais velho e por fim o organizador do evento.

-Lamento por isso Sr. Wayne, tenha uma boa noite.

-Obrigado - Ele fez uma indicativa e Kassandra olhou para Conner.

-Desculpe - ele apenas deu de ombros em resposta e sorriu.

-Vamos, sua mãe está ali - Disse Damian apontando para a mesma ao longe, e Kassandra quase flutuou até ela para abraçá-la Kara os apanhou cada um em um braço quando se abaixou e lhes deu um aperto ouvindo as risadas infantis deles.

-O que aconteceu? - Ela ouviu a voz de Diana preocupada.

-Um incidente... nada demais - Damian a tranquilizou lhe dando uma expressão calma e olhando para o pai, então Diana o abraçou e Kara sorriu ao vê-lo relaxar no carinho qual sempre o surpreendia. Ela lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, mas ao contrário de Jon, Damian nunca reclamava. Muito pelo contrário - Uh... Kon, você está com fome?

-Não. Mas... eu estou com sede.

-Ótimo, vamos pegar alguma coisa para beber - Kassandra foi para a mãe pedindo-a um abraço também e então seguiu o irmão e Kon.

Diana a olhou com um sorriso.

-E então...? O que está achando?

Kara apenas virou-se para a visão de Lois e Clark chegando juntos.

* * *

**HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**  
**2 AM**  
**COBERTURA**

DIANA RESPIROU FUNDO PARA A BRISA DE INVERNO EM METRÓPOLIS.

Ela gostava dessa estação, pois era quando podiam juntar os familiares para cearem juntos, os amigos também, e ultimamente a Liga aprendeu a seguir essas tradições de feriados... embora ela e Bruce tenham escapado sozinhos nos últimos cinco anos durante a ação de graças, natal e até mesmo ano novo e páscoa... e o resultado disso era um casamento de seis anos e Kassandra. Sem falar nos meninos Richard, Tim, Jason que felizmente estava de volta ao ceio da família e Damian. Até mesmo Barbara e Kate era uma adição agradável... mas quem era ela para dizer algo contra...?  
Era apaixonada por morcegos... Palavras de Flash.

Entretanto, ainda havia aquela sensação...  
Aquela impressão que Diana teve ao ver a figura ao longe na festa de ontem...

-Ei... - Bruce a abraçou pela cintura, e ela lembrou-se que vestia a camisa dele e ignorou o frio em suas pernas e braços quando sentiu o corpo quente moldar-se ao seu.

-Algo está errado, Bruce... algo está muito errado - Ela disse e escorou contra ele respirando fundo - Eu... não sei explicar.

-Eu sei... - Ele respondeu sinceramente com o pedaço de papel em mãos dando um beijo em sua bochecha - Você pode cuidar de Kassie...?

Diana se virou para fitá-lo, ela conhecia aquela expressão.

-Me diga qualquer novidade?

Ele assentiu e puxou o comunicador.

-Batman para a Torre de Vigia... eu preciso de um traje. Estarei mandando a localização em cinco minutos.

_-Tudo bem, Batman_ \- Respondeu o Sr. Terrific.

-Você tem... tudo o que precisa? - Diana perguntou vendo-o ir para o guarda-roupa, ele sempre tinha roupas térmicas para o caso de... e ela o observou apanhar o telefone e colocá-lo no bolso interno, vestir as calças e a camisa longa, ajeitar o par de luvas e puxar o capuz para cobrir o rosto, sem dizer uma palavra, ele deu a volta na cama e aproximou-se dando-lhe um beijo cálido - Fique seguro, Bruce...

Ele permaneceu com a testa colada na dela e assentiu, e Diana lhe deu espaço observando-o saltar da sacada para a noite.

* * *

**APTO 505  
8 AM**

-MÃE, você não comeu tudo - Kara levantou os olhos para a declaração de Conner que lhe tinha uma sobrancelha perfeita arqueada lembrando-a Lena pela enésima vez, ela abaixou a cabeça para seu prato, os ovos mexidos já frios, o suco mal tocado e sorriu - Mãe...

-Eu não estou com muita fome... - Respondeu ficando de pé - Vá se arrumar, sairemos em meia hora.

Conner lhe deu um olhar antes de assentir.  
Alguém bateu na porta, e tarde demais, Kara viu Conner abri-la, ela ficou de pé imediatamente mais rápida do que era humanamente possível quando ouviu perguntas atravessadas:

_-Sr. Luthor, você sabe quem está envolvido na conspiração da WayneTech e L-Corp?_

_-Sua mãe Kara sabia se sua mãe Lena desviava dinheiro?_

_-Você tem-_

Kara apanhou o braço do filho erguendo-o para o alto e pegando-o no colo, não se importando pelas fotografias dela em pijamas e deu seu olhar mais seco aos jornalistas lembrando-se da criança que carregava segurando-se de poder socar cada um deles e enfiar suas câmeras em lugares inapropriados... agora e com o cabelo meio arrepiado por ter acordado agora, felizmente os óculos já no rosto - mais por hábito que qualquer outra coisa - e fechou a porta com um estrondo que ameaçou-a nas dobradiças enquanto ajeitava Conner.

-Quantas vezes tenho que dizer a você sobre estranhos, Conner?

-Desculpe... - ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço - Eles... eles falaram da mamãe...

-Nada disso é verdade, eu prometo a você... - Kara disse virando-se com ele para a mesa e o ajudando a sentar na beirada da mesma, ela afastou o cabelo de seus olhos definitivamente colocando um corte para ele em sua lista de coisas para fazer - Lena era a pessoa mais incrível... maravilhosa, com o coração mais lindo que já conheci... nunca duvide disso, Kon.

-Está bem... - Ele assentiu, embora o processo contra a WayneTech e o envolvimento da L-Corp fosse mais pela tecnologia e auxílio a Liga da Justiça e seus membros, na verdade se tratava de uma perseguição aos conhecidos e "suspeitos" por assim dizer quais o Governo não tinha conhecimento por baixo das máscaras de vigilantes... pelo menos não todos eles, e embora a manobra de Diana tivesse sido arriscada, Kara sorriu para a forma como Cat virou a mesa obrigando o presidente a deixar o palco na gala de ontem, mas infelizmente não apenas como a redatora-chefe na CatCo, ela era herdeira da L-Corp, na verdade a mãe de seu herdeiro de quatro anos... que pediu: - Me desculpe.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas, coração... você é um Luthor - Kara disse olhando-o nos olhos agora porque ele estava sentado na beirada da mesa e balançava os pés quais ela segurou afagando sua perna para acalmá-lo e segurou seu queixo - Kon, você é tão incrível quanto Lena, e eu tenho orgulho disso... então nunca... nunca duvide de _quanto, o_k?

-Okay... - ele disse e Kara o abraçou dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

* * *

**HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**  
**LOBBY**  
**5 PM**

HAVIA SIDO UMA TARDE AGRADÁVEL, mas Conner estava ansioso para conhecer Smallville.

Ele estava feliz... sua mãe Kara tinha ido com ele ao museu, até mesmo ao bar favorito de sua mãe Lena... ainda que fosse dia e ela apenas mostrasse para ele o lugar, os dois foram também ao cais na saída da cidade, de novo ao Belly Burguer... Ao Planeta Diário, e o edifício onde um dia foi a LuthorCorp, ela mostrou a ele o antigo colégio de Lena por um tempo... eles falaram dela por horas, na verdade ele ouviu tantas histórias que não conseguiu parar a si mesmo de chorar ontem só de pensar nela no lugar... Conner riu ao encontrar uma fotografia de sua mãe adolescente no mural com algumas crianças, todos usando jaleco e óculos de laboratório, eles tinham feito um projeto de ciências e vencido o prêmio de primeiro lugar...

Ela e sua tia Sam seguravam o troféu animadas...

Cansados, eles chegaram em casa e foram assistir TV.

Sua mãe dormiu bem rápido, e sua tia Alex chegou há meia hora para sua alegria... Conner pediu para descer e buscar Kassandra, para irem nadar na cobertura e ela já estava com Damian no Playground, e ele tinha vestido uma bermuda branca e uma camisa roxa, colocado o boné de sua tia Alex e saído alegre para o corredor vazio, pois desde que o lugar foi invadido por jornalistas desavisados, sua mãe encarnou Cat Grant - de acordo com sua tia Alex - e mandou todos ralarem peito dali exigindo falar com a dona do lugar.

Conner não tinha ideia do que "ralar peito" significava, e então sua tia Alex explicou que era saírem de sua vista.  
... embora sua mãe parecesse bem irritada, ele não queria mais câmeras e microfones em seu rosto.

Mas ele também podia fazer alguma coisa, pois ninguém podia falar mal de sua mãe Lena ou os Luthor.  
Nunca.

Conner passou direto pela recepção olhando as placas agora. Ele tinha esquecido para onde diabos ficava o Playground. Não que o hotel fosse feio, mas por que tinham que ter tantas placas com setas estranhas...? Quer dizer, se a seta apontava para cima, então ele tinha que subir um andar?! E para baixo... descer?! Era fato, as únicas setas quais gostava foram as que seu tio Oliver lhe mostrou até ele sem querer atirar contra um dos computadores da tia Felicity e bem...

E Conner também não havia esquecido de procurá-la, mesmo que sua mãe tenha conversado com ele para não se decepcionar e dito várias vezes que ela se fora, mas ele sabia que não... então talvez pudesse pedir a ajuda de Damian para investigar. Já que ele era filho e aprendiz do maior detetive do mundo...

-Ah... - ele achou a placa escrita "Playground" e franziu o cenho.

_-A Sra. Danvers mandou todos ao inferno...? Com essas palavras, eu duvido_ \- Disse alguém atrás do balcão, ele ajeitava algumas caixas, e Conner reconheceu o uniforme do correio, o outro assentiu _\- E ela quer comprar o hotel...? Como assim?! _

_-A mulher acha que comprando o hotel poderá resolver o problema então... o que eu poderia dizer, ela é bilionária... _

_-Ainda não acredito que ela os mandou ao inferno._

_-Mandou sim_ \- Falou batendo as mãos nos bolsos e celebrando ao encontrar uma caneta _\- Ela deixou bem claro que acabaria com a carreira de qualquer um que abordasse seu filho e principalmente difamasse o nome de Lena Luthor..._

_-A mulher casou com uma bilionária, o dinheiro e poder subiram a cabeça... o que você esperava?_

_-Sendo irmã de Lex Luthor, acho que não me surpreende..._

_-Pois é... só espero que o garoto não seja igual a ela. Ele é só um menino, afinal._

_-Você apostaria nisso?_

_-Claro que não._

Conner virou-se e saiu dali.  
Ele não queria escutar mais nada.

Sua mãe Kara prometeu... ela contou a ele o quanto _máthair_ era preciosa... Conner sentia que as duas eram.  
E ele as amava... mas... ouvir as pessoas... por que elas tinham que ser tão cruéis?!

E por que elas precisavam contar mentiras...?!  
Sua mãe se foi... e a verdade era que... Estava dando tudo errado.

E por um momento, tudo o que ele queria... era ir para casa. Conner saiu do prédio e recostou-se contra uma pilastra e se sentou no chão escorado na mesma, ele tinha tirado a gravata e o blazer, desabotoado a camisa um pouco para afrouxar do pescoço e respirou fundo fechando os olhos e esfregando-os.

Ele não iria chorar. Ele era um Luthor.  
Ele era Conner Luthor, filho de Lena e Kara... e não... chorava.  
Olhou para suas mãos vazias, queria ter poderes... ele nunca admitiu isso, mas invejava Jon e Kassandra.

Talvez então poderia achá-la.

Até mesmo Damian que conseguia se virar sem poderes, o irmão mais velho de Kassie podia dar uma surra em bandidos num armazém lotado sem levar um soco sequer... Conner nem mesmo podia correr... muito. Ele não voava... seus olhos não disparavam raios a laser, ele não podia socar o chão com força e quebrar o concreto. Ou soprar tão forte que criaria um vento gelado. Na verdade... ele só queria ser capaz de ter visão de raio-x... para assim poder olhar em todos os lugares, cada canto, espaço, beco, rua, avenida... tudo.

No mundo inteiro.  
E encontrá-la.

_"Os Luthor eram uma maldição, e você também é"_

Por que as pessoas tinham que ser tão más...? Ele repetiu a pergunta, pois também não sabia.  
Ficando de pé, saiu dali e andou a passos lentos para dentro do prédio, a chuva começava a engrossar, e Conner realmente... só queria ir para casa.

Mas ele também queria sua mãe. Havia se comportado bem, havia feito tudo o que era certo... tudo.  
Ele era bem comportado, paciente... calmo, educado... mas...  
Então por que...? Por que ainda...

Um trovão ressoou ao longe, e ele não registrou quando a chuva começou a cair, mas precisou puxar os pés um pouco quando a água começou a bater em sua canela porque havia se sentado do lado da porta de entrada do hotel.

-Você! - Assustado, levantou o olhar para o tom de voz daquele menino que Kassandra trombara no salão, o garçom que perdeu seu trabalho e Conner não conseguiu se mexer quando o garoto desceu de sua bicicleta praticamente jogando-a no chão para ir até ele apressado e molhado e... ficou de pé indo até a entrada, mas o garoto foi mais rápido e furioso, ele foi pisando duro e parou diante dele... Conner ficou no meio da entrada enquanto ele se aproximava a passos duros, molhando o piso, a mão erguida em um punho... preparada para socá-lo, e apenas fechou os olhos esperando...

... mas nada veio.

Foi então que ele a viu.

Aquela foi a primeira vez... também molhada só que não tanto quanto o garoto, os pés e a barra da calça jeans, seus sapatos eram botas pretas de salto baixo, ela usava uma camisa de manga longa cinzenta, o cabelo loiro e solto caindo em cachos leves... segurava o pulso do rapaz que a olhou surpreso, seu cenho franzido e apertado:

-O que... pensa que está fazendo? - Seu tom era tão perigoso e sua voz veio tão rouca e forte, que Conner deu um passo para trás, o rapaz a olhou soltando-se e então olhando para ele de forma acusadora gritou:

-Não se meta...!

-Saia daqui - ela avisou-o baixo e controlada.

-Ou o quê? Vai chamar a segurança? Eu não saio sem antes... - Ela estava carregando um casaco em uma das mãos e a bolsa, que foi ao chão no instante em que o segurou pelo braço de novo quando ele tentou atacá-la, e Conner queria gritar com o garoto que tentou covardemente machucar a mulher, mas ela o afastou, girou seu braço prendendo-o para trás sem muita dificuldade.

-Saia... ou eu tiro você a força - e o empurrou para a saída que perdeu o equilíbrio por alguns passos para adiante e virou-se ainda irritado e apontando um dedo acusador para Conner.

-Isso não acabou.

Ele não respondeu.

-Suma daqui! - Ela gritou, e com um último olhar ele se foi.

E Conner só continuou ali, parado, a chuva caindo lá fora, a entrada agora ele podia ver algumas pessoas observando a cena... E quando ela se virou para olhá-lo, e ele finalmente encontrou seus olhos... seu coração deu um salto, os seus próprios se encheram de água, ele não a conhecia, e ela não o conhecia... seu dia havia sido uma droga, e uma frase que sua mãe dizia, repetiu-se em sua cabeça pela voz de sua tia Sam:

_"Ainda que seja um dia ruim, não significa que não existe nele a possibilidade da felicidade... nunca... duvide que é possível ver luz na escuridão"_

-Ei... - ela se aproximou ajoelhando-se para ficar da altura de Conner, e ele sentiu-se congelado no lugar.

Paralisado...

... como jamais se sentiu.

Com tanto medo... tão assustado... confuso...  
Como tudo podia estar dando tão errado...? E ele só queria...

Sua mãe Lena.

-Ei... pequeno, ei... Tudo bem? - Quando ela o tocou, sua mão era quente, apesar de que havia uma mecha de seu cabelo molhado pela chuva presa em seu rosto e ele abaixou o olhar qual ela levantou para analisá-lo e cada parte visível dele - Vamos querido, fale comigo... você está machucado? - Seu tom de voz era doce, ainda que afiado e furioso de minutos atrás para o garoto mais velho.

_-Srta. Green_ \- Chamou alguém atraindo a atenção dela que deslizou a mão para a dele esfregando-a suavemente, Conner observou seu toque ainda quente, seu cabelo louro acobreado molhado da chuva, seus pertences jogados no chão esquecidos e provavelmente encharcados também por sua culpa, a maneira como ela ainda estava ajoelhada na frente dele, sua preocupação para ele... se ela soubesse que ele era um Luthor... que ele era um fracasso... e que... ele não tinha conseguido... ela também o odiaria... - _Está tudo bem...?_

-Onde diabos você estava? - Aquilo surpreendeu o homem, que ainda com a voz controlada ela perguntou encarando-o irritada - O garoto entrou aqui para bater nele, então me diga... onde diabos qualquer um de vocês estava!? Eu não tenho a melhor segurança de Smallville para que durmam e não percebam o que está acontecendo no hotel.

-E-eu... sinto muito, eu estava em meu posto... vi a confusão ao longe, mas pensei que fosse uma brincadeira de criança... até ele...

-Até o garoto tentar socá-lo - Ela o cortou - Aquele rapaz estava na gala... trabalhando. Então ache-o, fale com seus pais não me interessa quem seja seu responsável... eu quero isso resolvido. Ou Cat Grant saberá do tratamento que seus hóspedes recebem...

-S-sim senhora - O homem assentiu e se foi, e com a mão esquerda, ela tocou a bochecha de Conner.

-Querido... você está bem? - Ela repetiu e ele apenas assentiu minimamente sem dizer uma palavra.

E então fez uma coisa que o surpreendeu, ela quebrou a distância abraçando-o e Conner escorou a cabeça em seu ombro fechando os olhos. Normalmente, ele ficava congelado quando estranhos o tocavam, e nunca retribuia ao carinho especialmente um abraço. Sua tia Diana disse-lhe uma vez que levou algum tempo para Conner verdadeiramente abraçá-la, e ele se lembra de fazer isso em conjunto com Kassandra "Um abraço triplo" e ela estava dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dele e a filha e ele a fitou com um sorriso.

Só que realmente... nunca se sentiu tão assustado... mesmo quando havia saltado da sacada, a reação de sua mãe, mas isso...? A raiva no olhar daquele garoto... o... ódio.  
Ainda com os olhos fechados ele respirou fundo, ela se levantou com ele nos braços apanhando sua bolsa e casaco no processo, jogando este último para cobri-lo.

-Você está tremendo, pequeno... me diga... qual o seu nome?

-Kon - ele respondeu simplesmente.

-Kon - ele a ouviu testar e praticamente podia vê-la sorrir, ainda que permanecesse escorado em seu ombro - É um prazer conhecê-lo, Kon... eu sou Kieran Green... - ela se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos, algo em sua cabeça pareceu clicar, e seu coração acelerou ainda mais. Podendo ver agora cada traço de seu rosto que ele tentara memorizar nos últimos quatro anos... e percebeu o porque seu coração estava acelerado... porque tremia pensando que era o frio e também o susto... não... era porque ela era idêntica a sua mãe Lena... mas tinha o cabelo loiro escuro... - Onde está sua mãe, querido?

Infelizmente aquela pergunta foi seu estopim, pois ele sentiu as lágrimas virem com tudo quando respondeu:

-Eu... eu não sei - Ele a abraçou, permitindo-se ir adiante com esse sonho, e a ideia de finalmente encontrar e conhecer quem mais queria em sua vida.

A mulher o ajeitou em seus braços os dois agora estavam mais adentro no hotel.

-Tudo bem - Disse ela esfregando suas costas, e Conner fechou os olhos sentindo-se cansado... - Eu vou ajudá-lo a encontrá-la. Ok?

-Okay... - Ele respondeu.

Porque acreditava nela.

* * *

Aí está... se eu tivesse como lançar um vídeo para apresentar essa fanfic, eu montaria Conner na sala de Lena, sozinho, as luzes ligadas, ele bem no meio deitado e olhando para o teto, palavras avulsas sobre seu desejo em conhecer metrópolis passando na tela, Conner se levantando e indo para a mesa de Lena e então tocando-a e sorrindo. Então o corte para esse final, onde ela se vira para olhar para ele, e ele se vê tão à vontade com aquela mulher que é idêntica a sua mãe... que chega a doer porque ela realmente... é.

E eu simplesmente precisava montar essa fanfic primeiro porque amo Supercorp, e também o drama... e bem... por que não juntar os dois? ahushuahusuh  
Então por hoje é isso, até o próximo capítulo ;)

Comentem... talvez assim consigo postar mais rápido.

Porque não sei quando terei tempo para editar o 5, que também está pronto, assim como o 6... até o capítulo 9... :D


	5. 5: Memories

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gente vocês viram o final da temporada 4?  
Eu tô muito feliz... quer dizer essa é a melhor temporada de Supergirl.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Nem digo mais nada pq vai q vcs ñ viram e eu solto spoiler?

ashaushaushaushau

Bem, desculpem a demora para trazer o cap 5, mas enfim... aqui está ele :)  
Vamos começar a entender um pouco do passado e também finalmente o presente está ficando interessante...

Bem... divirtam-se...

E comentem ;)

* * *

**Frase do dia**: Eu faço meu próprio destino. -Regina (Once Upon a Time)

* * *

_Ontem... _

8 PM  
HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE METRÓPOLIS

-KIERAN... - James estava parado de pé, os braços cruzados observando-a, e ela desviou o olhar dele respirando fundo e soltando o ar cansada, estava usando suas roupas de ontem só que sem o blazer e a camisa tinha dois botões abertos, livres para que pudesse respirar e sabia que James a analisava para entender o que aconteceu.

Foi tudo uma loucura.  
Mas ela se lembrou. Quatro anos... e finalmente se lembrou de algo.

Ainda sentia a queimação estranha em seu estômago como se fogo vivo corresse em suas entranhas.  
E então pressionasse seu coração porque ela nunca se sentira mais perdida quanto agora...

-Eu estou bem - respondeu simplesmente.

-Seus sinais vitais estão normalizados Srta. Green, ainda que sua pressão tenha abaixado repentinamente, vamos mantê-la apenas para observá-la por mais uma hora - disse o médico para seu amigo e então voltou-se para ela - e então você estará livre para ir para casa.

-Casa... - Murmurou com o humor irritadiço e ferido e quase podia senti-lo apertar as sobrancelhas para isso, tinha puxado a manga esquerda da camisa para revelar seu braço pálido que estava ligado a uma intravenosa, e por um instante quase levou as mãos na mesma e a arrancou e saiu dali.

_Precisava_ respirar.

-Kieran...? - Chamou ele, e também ignorando-a, ela virou-se para o médico perguntando mais áspera que qualquer um deles merecia:

-Isso é tudo?

-Sim, vou deixá-los a sós - ele disse e ela o agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

Por quase meio minuto, ela ficou parada, olhando para nenhum ponto interessante, até finalmente conseguir encarar James nos olhos, sua expressão era suave, e o olhar carregado, e por um momento, Kieran queria chorar.

Ela se lembrou... mas a verdade, é que não fazia diferença. Não mudava... nada.  
Não era suficiente.

-Quer conversar?

-Não. Eu estou bem - mentiu.

-Você não está bem... James caminhou até ela sentando-se na beirada da maca, e Kieran encolheu as pernas evitando olhá-lo nos olhos - O que aconteceu? - Ela tentou dizer, queria tanto dizer a ele, pedir... implorar por sua ajuda o que fosse, mas... como faria isso? Quando mal conseguia controlar sua própria respiração, a maldita sensação de lágrimas queimando em seus olhos e sua garganta... - K...?

-Eu não sei - Ela falou enfim ainda sem fitá-lo e respirou fundo, levou uma contagem até dez para prosseguir, e a paciência de James Olsen era sempre surpreendente - Por um instante... tudo ficou branco de novo, minha cabeça doeu e... e eu... eu entrei em pânico. Fiquei com medo.

-E por que? - Ele conhecia seus acessos o suficiente para saber como ela era e ficava durante os últimos quatro anos.

-Eu não posso esquecer mais, James... - Kieran respirou fundo - E eu tive medo de me esquecer de novo... de você, de Cat... do trabalho, da minha vida agora... porque é isso o que eu escolhi.

-E...?

-Digamos que não me esqueci - ela esperava que fosse suficiente.

-Ok...

-E é isso - ela respirou fundo ajeitando-se na maca e deitando para a surpresa dele - Vou me aproveitar do tempo que tenho de descanso se você não se importar... desculpe de novo por tirá-lo do evento. Se quiser voltar, acho que ainda pode ver o discurso de Lois Lane.

-É... - ela podia ouvir e entender a rouquidão na voz dele, e mais ainda a preocupação por ela que respeitava-a sempre percebendo que não era hora de lhe fazer perguntas e insistir, por mais que desejasse e Kieran o amava por isso - Vou ligar para Cat e avisar que estarei de volta...

-Não diga que precisou me trazer para cá - Quando não ouve uma resposta, Kieran girou para encará-lo e o olhar dele lhe deu uma resposta qual não desejava... mas de certa forma esperava, e cansada ela perguntou - Está falando sério?

-Se ela não souber por mim, saberá por outra pessoa. Éramos os representantes presentes do Smallville Journal...

-Ótimo... faça como quiser - E suspirou virando-se de costas e deitando-se - Apague a luz quando sair.

_ -Sim chefe_ \- Ele disse dessa vez não em tom de brincadeira.

Quando a porta se fechou, Kieran fechou os olhos, mas ela não dormiu...  
... apenas chorou.

* * *

Não foi meia hora até que Cat estava ali, e ela não soube quando conseguiu dormir, mas o fizera.  
Acordou com um vento frio, e ao abrir os olhos lá estava ela de costas, segurando o telefone celular na mão direita e digitando alguma coisa na frente da janela aberta.  
Kieran respirou fundo e piscou com força para afastar o sono, então repuxou-se para trás ficando sentada.

Cat não se mexeu.  
Mas pela postura em seus ombros notou-a despertar.

_ -O Dr. Weizz esteve aqui há dez minutos, eu o pedi para nos deixar_ \- Ela disse ainda de costas _\- Como se sente?_

-Melhor... - admitiu Kieran ajeitando o travesseiro em suas costas e realmente... - James disse a você que eu estou aqui.

-Eu vi a comoção na festa, mas não imaginei... que fosse você. Estava conversando com Kara Luthor quando aconteceu... - Cat finalmente virou-se para fitá-la. Kieran franziu o cenho para suas palavras por um instante incomodada, e mais ainda para a expressão preocupada da mulher mais velha - James veio checá-la, mas eu o mandei para o hotel... Lucy também queria pegar o próximo voo para cá.

Ela suspirou cansada.

-Eu estou bem... James e Lucy não precisam... se preocupar.

-Realmente? - Entoou Cat e ela desviou os olhos sentindo-se repentinamente exposta demais - Estamos fazendo todos os tipos de exame - Continuou. Aparentemente isso não era uma discussão em aberto e Kieran poderia ao menos suportar essa ideia... por ora - Você irá se submeter aos testes de sangue, e ficará internada por quanto tempo o Dr. Weizz ou qualquer outro médico que eu decida verificá-la diga que é necessário, e eu estarei aqui para pessoalmente garantir isso - O telefone vibrou em sua mão, mas ela não desviou o olhar do seu, que engoliu tentando mantê-lo.

-Eu estou bem - Repetiu com um suspiro e definitivamente não convenceu nem a si mesma - Eu não... foi só um mal estar... - disse.

Cat suspirou fitando-a com mais empatia que ela merecia.

-Sim, porque você é uma idiota teimosa que consegue ficar sem comer o dia todo, tendo James para levar a você café da manhã, almoço ou jantar... embora eu não acredite que foi por um mal-estar apenas que a trouxe aqui Kieran.

-Eu não... James é a melhor pessoa do mundo - Ela admitiu levando a mão nos cabelos jogando-os para trás - E eu não o mereço... nem você.

Cat sorriu.

-Ele é seu cavaleiro negro, e vocês são apenas amigos... - Cat lhe deu o olhar censurado Kieran devolveu no mesmo tom ainda que por um instante sentisse aquela calmaria que ela lhe dava - Ao menos deixe o homem ajudá-la já que são _amigos_, não precisa fazê-lo se sentir mal por isso.

-Eu... vou me desculpar com James é só que... - Ela tentou explicar perdendo-se no meio das palavras - eu não conseguia falar sobre isso ainda... - e piscou com força, ouviu Cat preocupada quando uma lágrima correu por seu rosto, mas a limpou - parece que eu não consigo respirar ainda - admitiu.

-Fale comigo Green - Cat aproximou-se puxando um banco para sentar-se a seu lado e ofereceu a mão para ela segurar ela assentiu fechando os olhos.

-Eu me lembrei... - Ela esperou que o peso das palavras a alcançassem e não demorou para ver a expressão da outra se apertar para completar - que eu tenho um filho. Ele deve ser mais velho agora... eu estava em seu quarto, tudo cheirava a bebê. senti alguém me abraçar... conversamos, mas a voz dela era distorcida... e então eu pisquei e estava de volta com James me chamando na festa - E os abriu tentando ignorar o maldito bolo em sua garganta e o peso em seu peito - Eu _tenho_ um filho, Cat. - Ela sentiu a picada de lágrimas e as afastou furiosamente tentando controlar sua própria respiração de novo - eu não sei o seu nome... eu não sei onde ele está se está bem... _vivo_, se está sozinho... mas eu tenho... um filho.

-Kieran... - Cat abriu os braços e ela se jogou nela abraçando-a - Respire querida...

-Por que..? Por que isso continua... vindo?! Por que eu não consigo me lembrar!? Por que agora...?! - Ela escorou nela permitindo-se chorar e lamentar tudo de novo, odiar-se por não conseguir forçar suas lembranças e sequer pensar em um nome... nada. E isso era o pior... não saber. Sentir-se tão perdida que tudo o que queria fazer era esquecer de novo...

Apenas para que a dor parasse...

-Porque alguma coisa deve ter acontecido... - Cat disse de novo levando-a a praticamente um ano atrás quando se conheceram com essas mesmas palavras, e ela não levou muito tempo para perceber que podia verdadeiramente confiar naquela mulher - Alguém... eu não sei também... - admitiu, e Kieran continuou ali, apenas com o rosto enterrado em seu ombro apertando-a contra si e por um momento odiando-se por pensar em apagar as poucas memórias que tinha... a pequena pressão comprimia-se cada vez mais. Seu filho... Deus - Mas eu sinto... que tudo vai se resolver.

-Como... como poderia?

-Tenha fé, querida.

* * *

Ainda antes da Gala...

METROPOLIS  
SEDE DA L-CORP  
12PM

KARA OLHOU PARA TODO O ESPAÇO sentindo-se estranha.

Ela estava diante da nova Filial da L-Corp de Metrópolis, o prédio bem conhecido, as pessoas iam e vinham, rindo e falando... trabalhando. Tudo era bem movimentado. Conner estava distraído com a fonte de água e felizmente Bruce e Damien o acompanhavam. O mais novo Wayne parecia realmente mais relaxado nos últimos meses, agora atuando como Robin em Gotham, ele e Diana definitivamente tinham fortalecido seus laços.

Esperava poder fazer o mesmo com Kon nessa viagem...  
... entretanto, cada esquina... cada lugar... era tão recheado de lembranças... que Kara temia não conseguir manter-se por si mesma.

Era como cavucar uma ferida... com força, e isso fazia todo o seu corpo protestar em mantê-la... de pé.

.

_ -Não vale espiar - O tom de voz de Lena era divertido, e Kara podia sentir cada parte de seu corpo provocando-a enquanto caminhavam as cegas pelo espaço, ainda que usasse algo para cobrir o rosto e estivesse com os olhos fechados, sua esposa a levava pelo caminho para convencer-se de que ela não iria trapacear, ou pelo menos desejasse que não usaria seus poderes para ver o que estava acontecendo e... uau... o piso era de mármore? - Kara..._

_ -Que? - ela fingiu inocência e Lena riu._

_-Pare de espiar - Ela a advertiu e Kara parou seus passos quando sentiu uma mão de Lena em seu braço - Não se mexa - Mas ela podia sentir... o _cheiro_. _

_Parecia... pizza?  
__E... whoa... lasanha, sorvete... camarão... e potstickers._

_ -Lena... _

_ -Pronto - Kara ainda tinha os olhos fechados quando ela a soltou e finalmente removeu a venda, e Lena estava parada diante dela em uma camisa de flanela que lhe pertencia, jeans e botas de caminhada, Kara continuou apenas olhando-a até que finalmente se lembrou de observar o espaço a sua volta. Elas estavam em uma cozinha, muito bonita por sinal, em paredes de pedra e tijolos, haviam quatro vigas divididas ali para equilibrá-lo, o chão era realmente de mármore, o fogão à lenha assava uma torta, e tinha apenas uma mesa no centro decorada com um pano de seda branco, duas taças vazias e uma garrafa de vinho no balde e esperançosa, Lena quis saber - O que acha? _

_Kara voltou a encará-la._

_ -Maravilhoso. _

_Como ela amava quando Lena corava e ela a viu sorrir agora apontando para o lugar:_

_ -Eu achei que você iria gostar... e temos uma boa variedade de comidas que-_

_Kara estava na frente dela puxando-a para si e calando-a com um beijo.  
__E não era qualquer beijo, era quente e significativo... ela queria agradecer-lhe pelo melhor tempo em sua vida._

_O anúncio da gravidez foi há uma semana, e Kara ainda estava em êxtase. Ela se lembrou de quando Alex ralhou com ela por destruir propriedade pública apenas porque se distraiu ao pensar e falar sobre ela, Lena e o bebê e acabou literalmente atingindo um prédio... pelo menos não o derrubou... mas... o estrago foi bem...  
__... feio. _

_ -Ok... não que eu esteja reclamando, mas... o que foi isso?_

_ -Você é incrível - ela respondeu sinceramente sentindo-a circular seu pescoço em um abraço - E eu te amo._

_Lena sorriu daquela forma corando outra vez, e Kara a puxou para si beijando-a e dando alguns passos para trás com ela.  
__Quando viu que ela estava contra o balcão afastou-se um momento para respirarem ar puro, sentindo-a sorrir contra sua boca.  
__Ela se afastou e beijou seu pescoço descendo o toque provocativo. Lena arfou._

_ -Kara..._

_Ela continuou a ministração de beijos, Lena afastou as pernas e Kara aproveitou para pressionar-se em seu meio ouvindo-a gemer pelo leve atrito.  
__Um calor tomando-a e ela sorriu para o quão rápido poderia deixar Lena Luthor sem controle._

_ -Kara..._

_ -Hm...?_

_ -A... comida. _

_ -Que se dane a comida - Lena riu fazendo-a arquear a sobrancelha e encará-la confusa - Que?_

_ -Que se dane a comida? - Ela repetiu prendendo as duas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto __\- __Kara Danvers-Luthor... eu nunca pensei que a ouviria dizer isso __-__ Dessa vez, Kara sentiu o rubor em seu próprio rosto e apenas deu de ombros em resposta. Ela tinha algo melhor bem diante de si, oras __\- __Pensei que estava com fome, querida. _

_ -Eu estou... __-__ ela admitiu beijando-a de novo e Lena sorriu então afastou-se a contragosto - mas não sou aquela que come por dois... _

_-__Porque tecnicamente você come por dez... - Lena gemeu quando Kara enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço beijando-a ternamente ali e Kara sorriu satisfeita afastando-se quando sua esposa... ela amava dizer isso, sua esposa suspirou pesadamente. - Deuses... eu vou estar enorme nos próximos meses e você..._

_-__Bem, National City precisa de pelo menos um de seus heróis em ativo... além do mais-_

_Foi a vez de Lena calá-la com um beijo e Kara sorriu pressionando-a contra si._

_ -Além do mais...? - Ela a incentivou provocativa. _

_-__Se você continuar me provocando assim Sra Luthor-Danvers, eu não vou conseguir me concentrar... realmente. _

_Ela riu ajeitando seu suéter e os óculos em seu rosto e __Kara a observou fazer isso. _

_-__Acho que mal posso esperar para ver você ainda mais grávida, para ser sincera - ela admitiu vendo Lena colocar para si um copo de suco para e virar-se para ela. _

_Uma sobrancelha negra perfeitamente arqueada._

_ -Quer dizer que mal pode esperar para me ver gorda, querida?" Kara se surpreendeu pelo tom sarcástico e a pitada de ironia, ainda que ela apenas continuasse a encará-la daquele jeito tão sexy e tão... Lena. _

_ -O que...? Não... eu... - ela ficou de pé e levou uma mão sobre o estômago de Lena e outro em seu rosto - Você está carregando nosso filho... ou filha. Nosso pequeno milagre e... eu estou ansiosa para ver o rostinho dele ou dela... - ela admitiu - Ainda com a visão de raio-x... ele ou ela é muito pequeno... - Ela sentiu uma carranca em seu rosto e suspirou ansiosamente. _

_ -Teremos tempo... - Lena levou a mão em seu rosto sorrindo - Então... o que você quer comer primeiro? _

_Ela apenas a encarou.  
Lena corou de novo desviando o olhar e pigarreando enquanto a servia um pouco de vinho, Kara lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. _

_ -Potstickers então - Disse Lena rindo. _

.

-Ei... - Kal estava a sua esquerda olhando-a de soslaio e Kara arqueou as sobrancelhas para o primo para por fim sorrir. Eles finalmente tinham um tempo para descansar, e ela definitivamente poderia usar isso a seu favor. Kara sinceramente odiou toda a apresentação noite passada, mas paciência. Os discursos e preparações antes da gala eram praticamente uma tradição quanto a própria, e tudo o que queria fazer agora, era relaxar com seus amigos e sair para comer com eles e Conner e então ter mais um tempo com o filho esperando ser capaz de responder suas perguntas e contar todas as histórias de Lena que ele merecia ouvir... - Tudo bem aí?

-Sim. Só... pensando - ela admitiu olhando para a frente, o lugar agora não era mais um restaurante e sim um escritório, e o letreiro piscava acima, ainda assim Kara se lembrava de cada detalhe do espaço... especialmente o sorriso de Lena a noite toda em que estiveram ali...

-Boas lembranças? - Ele arriscou olhando para o mesmo ponto em que ela.

-Sempre - Ela sussurrou de volta agora olhando para Diana que contava alguma história as crianças, e embora Damian não quisesse deixar transparecer ele também a ouvia interessado.

Ele havia conseguido uma boa relação com Diana, que sabia o quanto gostava de se manter na surdina.  
Kara respirou fundo e por um momento sentiu seu sangue congelar ao ouvir um grito de socorro.

Ela levantou os olhos e Kal-El já tinha desaparecido de seu lado.  
Fechando a mão em punho por um momento franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça.  
O olhar de Diana encontrou o seu, a Mulher-Maravilha estendeu a mão e Kassandra foi para a mãe abraçando-a, Conner observou tudo confuso.

Kara notou que Damian não estava mais por ali.

-Vamos comer? - Ela os chamou aproximando-se, seu filho assentiu apanhando sua mão calado.

-Mamãe... onde está o papai? - Kassie perguntou.

-Em breve ele estará aqui, querida... - Diana disse olhando para ela agora - Kara, Clark disse que Lois está já está nos esperando...

-Ótimo - ela sorriu apertou Conner no abraço levantando-o para cima e fazendo-o rir - Com fome?

Ele assentiu.

-Faminto - Ele admitiu fazendo-a sorrir. Lena diria que Conner era definitivamente seu filho - Mamãe... o que vamos comer na festa?

-Oh, eu não sei... - ela olhou para Diana enquanto ainda entravam.

-Também não faço ideia - admitiu a senhora Wayne.

-Acho que vamos ter que descobrir então... - Kassandra falou com um sorriso de morcego que fez Kara rir baixo.

-Olha ali a tia Lois - A mesma as avistou e fez um aceno com a mão. As crianças correram na frente, e Lois apertou o olhar abraçando-os e fazendo os dois rirem - Ué... cadê o Clark?

-Ele teve... uma emergência, mas deve voltar logo - Disse Diana.

-Oh... E Bruce...?

-Também. E Damian. Acho que somos só nós.

-Dia das garotas, o sexo forte - Lois riu quando Conner protestou - Muito bem garotas... e garoto - ela acrescentou ao seu olhar aguçado, ambos divertindo-se - O que vamos pedir?

-Pizza! - Falaram Conner, Kara e Kassie.

Foi naquele momento que Kara o viu...  
Acabando de se levantar, ele se despedia de um grupo de associados - aparentemente.  
O cabelo mais grisalho, o rosto um pouco envelhecido... o terno simples para seu padrão costumeiro... pelo menos o padrão de sete anos atrás...

-Edge - ela murmurou o próprio já a tinha visto.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu... reverenciando-a educadamente.

-Quem é, mamãe...? - Perguntou Conner olhando naquela direção e Kara empertigou-se trazendo-o para trás longe da vista do homem que se aproximava, por um momento, ela tentou se controlar para não socá-lo ali mesmo. Depois de tantas tentativas contra a vida de Lena... e tudo o que o bastardo fez... e...

-Srta. Danvers... desculpe, senhora Danvers-Luthor.

-O que faz aqui? - Kara cuspiu.

-Apenas fechando um contrato em um bar agradável... - ele olhou a sua volta para Lois e Diana e então todos em sua visão periférica - Sra. Kent... e Sra. Wayne. Interessante, vocês também estão aqui a negócios?

-Apenas uma reunião entre amigos - Disse Lois - É um fato infeliz que seja um local público nesse momento...

-Realmente - Ele disse, mas Diana apenas continuou a fitá-lo encarnando Bruce ela não demonstrava nenhuma expressão.

-Você deve ser Kassandra Wayne... - ele falou olhando para Kassie e Lois - Vejo que seu filho não a acompanha esta noite, Sra. Kent... adolescentes não é mesmo? - Lois apenas lhe deu um aceno de cabeça pragmático - oh, este é Conner Luthor-Danvers? Uau... você é realmente a cara de Lena.

-Não se atreva... - Kara colocou-se na frente do homem cobrindo-o mais ainda da visão do outro.

-Eu ouvi o que aconteceu com sua querida esposa... aqui entre nós apenas me diga Sra. Danvers-Luthor... ela... sofreu muito?

Kara deu um passo adiante e Diana ficou de pé mais rápido do que seria humanamente considerável, usando a si mesma como escudo para aquele maldito homem e Kara a olhou definitivamente vendo tudo em vermelho, mas a expressão da Sra Wayne, a mão dela firmando-a pelo braço no lugar e fazendo um esforço para isso a obrigou a engolir em seco.  
Ela sentia todo o seu corpo fervendo... como ele se atrevia?!

-Não vale a pena - Sussurrou ela tão baixo, que Kara sabia ter sido a única a escutar.

Conner apertou sua cintura e ela assentiu silenciosamente.

-Desculpem, eu tenho que ir - Disse o homem com um sorriso presunçoso - Talvez outra hora possamos colocar o assunto em dia... Senhoras.

-Não será um prazer é claro Edge - Respondeu Lois prontamente. Kara ainda estava de pé com Diana diante dela, e soltou o ar que estava segurando - Kara, tudo bem?

-Estou bem...

-Mamãe... quem era...?

-Um bastado hipócrita e tremendo filho da puta - Lois quem respondeu recebendo um olhar de Diana e levou a mão à boca cobrindo-a - Desculpem...

-Este era... Morgan Edge - Disse Kara virando-se e abaixando-se na altura de Conner - Um homem muito perigoso... astuto e mau.

-Ele... conhecia...?

-Sim, ele conhecia Lena... querido, eu quero que me prometa que nunca vai falar com estranhos e nem deixar que eles façam você fazer algo que é errado, ok? E também não quero que escute o que eles tem a dizer sobre Lena... está bem?

-Eu sei disso, mãe... - Conner respondeu com um aceno - Eu não... vou falar com estranhos.

-Bom...

-Bom.

-Vocês... querem ir a outro lugar? - Perguntou Diana.

Kara tinha pego Conner em seus braços e colocado-o confortavelmente em seu quadril, a cabeça escorada em seu ombro, ele a abraçava pelo pescoço.

-Não... vamos pedir - Respondeu.

* * *

De volta ao presente:

HOTEL PENSYLVANIA

LOBBY

O GAROTO HAVIA ADORMECIDO EM SEUS BRAÇOS.

Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficaram ali na entrada do hotel, ele era ainda mais leve do que parecia, o cabelo escuro e estava vestindo roupas sociais... entretanto, um de seus sapatos não estava em seu pé, pois ele acabou perdendo-o de alguma forma quando foram para aquele lugar, e ela mantinha o objeto a seu lado no banco, e Kieran o ajeitou nos braços tirando um pouco do cabelo de seus olhos para observá-lo.

_ -É injusto o quanto ele parece com você, Lee... - ela sentiu seu coração parar uma batida - Mas eu amo isso... é como ter dois de você agora..._

_Ela riu._

_ -Bem, então você eventualmente verá que ele é idêntico a nós duas, querida..._

-Srta. Green? - A voz do segurança de volta atraiu sua atenção - Desculpe... conseguimos falar com um familiar do garoto, ela está vindo para cá... e o chefe de segurança Carlos já está no caso do menino, ele contatou a assistência social, devem falar com o rapaz ainda esta tarde.

-Bom... conversem com ele, não acredito que alguém bateria em uma criança assim sem... motivo - O cheiro invadiu suas narinas. Aquele xampu de bebê, sabonete e perfume doce e ela se viu perdida nas palavras de repente desconcentrada. Olhou para o menino de novo, ele parecia confortável e pacífico ali e ela sentiu seus olhos umedecerem - Eu...

-Sim?

_ "Eu tenho um filho Cat... um filho que não sei onde está, como está... um filho que eu sequer me lembro direito sobre..."_

-Você... conhece... o menino? - Ela virou-se para o homem. Edward era seu nome, e ele trabalhava no hotel há treze anos e franziu o cenho e angulou a cabeça suavemente analisando o pequeno e aproximando-se para fitá-lo.

-Parece o filho de uma hóspede... é uma jornalista se não me engano... rica, bem educada... uh... Kara Danvers?

-Kara Danvers... - ela repetiu, um amargo em sua boca. Cat a conhecia... então... Lena mordeu o lábio inferior assentindo silenciosamente ao homem - Avise-a que estaremos na sala especial.

Ele a observou curioso, pois ela normalmente preferia manter-se a distância de problemas dos hóspedes deixando para o responsável.  
Kieran havia comprado o hotel há três meses com a ajuda de Cat que entrou com ela na sociedade qual James achou um pouco louco, mas para a surpresa dele, ela conseguiu aumentá-lo gradativamente melhorando o atendimento, seu espaço e agradecia pelo bom investimento que finalmente começava a render lucros mesmo que estivesse dividida entre Metrópolis e Smallville... talvez teria sido uma boa empresária... quem sabe?

O espaço agora não era apenas um dos mais comentados como também recomendado... onde há dez anos, não passava de uma pensão... tornara-se o melhor hotel da cidade.

-Sim senhora - Caminhando de volta na direção da sala, ela empurrou a porta com o pé, agradecendo a ajuda de um hóspede que a auxiliou, e entrou andando a passos suaves para dentro. Sentou-se na única poltrona ajeitando-se, ali ninguém ficaria observando-a ou fazendo perguntas nem dirigindo olhares e seria melhor quando o familiar da criança chegasse e pudesse explicar a situação... Kieran ficou de costas para a porta, mas ainda poderia ouvi-la abrir e definitivamente era o lugar mais confortável para manter o pequeno em seu colo... e se viu observando-o de novo.

Seus traços, o rosto infantil e bonito, sua pequena boca, seu tom de pele, o cabelo liso e cheio, e levemente cacheado nas pontas... qual precisava de um corte.  
Ela piscou e por um momento sentiu-se relaxar, mas ao fechar os olhos viu-se cercada por fumaça verde... respira doía, até mesmo _pensar_ doía.

_Mas forçou uma caminhada, sentia algo pegajoso em seu abdômen e mãos, mas continuou andando. _

_ "Ativar protocolo... Final... chave de acesso... Super... girl"_

_Uma voz computadorizada confirmou o mesmo e então pediu a senha:_

_ "Conner" Ela disse. _

_Levantando os olhos para a visão de um compartimento secreto se abrindo ela praticamente socou o teclado a sua esquerda e avistou a armadura perfeita em sua forma básica, toda negra e coberta embora o símbolo no centro fosse o mesmo do Superman... e a Supergirl, mas apenas rajado de vermelho. Kieran apertou o olhar mal conseguindo alcançá-la, ela estendeu a mão e a mesma abriu-se revelando o compartimento vazio para um humano que ela ocupou. _

_A armadura se fechou cobrindo-a e por um instante deixando-a no escuro, a sensação de claustrofobia a dominou, mas ela se forçou a controlar.  
__Todo o seu corpo doía._

_ "Checar status..." Sua voz saía arrastada e sua garganta queimava, mas ela tentava manter-se acordada. _

_A voz computadorizada voltou a falar, aparentemente ela tinha uma ferida profunda no abdômen, mas que agora seria tratada, e estava desidratada e havia inalado muita fumaça, sentia-se melhor ao respirar ali dentro embora o espaço fosse muito apertado. Piscou por um instante, a intensidade da fumaça crescera exponencialmente, e sabia que tinha apagado por um momento._

_ "Mãe..." Levantando a cabeça para cima ela avistou um corpo no chão, o cabelo castanho-escuro, ela usava um jaleco branco, saia lápis e saltos. _

_Imóvel._

Kieran acordou. O garoto estremeceu em seus braços por um momento parecendo estar em meio a um pesadelo e ela ficou de pé tentando acalmá-lo quando viu seus olhos, desperto e olhando-a de volta e imediatamente se enchendo de lágrimas, assustado ele apenas se mexeu para abraçá-la.

-Está tudo bem... - Kieran garantiu a ele, e foi aí que a porta foi aberta com tamanha força que por um momento pareciam ter rompido as dobradiças.

-O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo com o meu filho? - Veio uma voz feminina dali.

-Mamãe...? - Kon escorou o queixo em seu ombro, ele tinha uma visão da outra, e ela finalmente girou para fitá-la, sentindo sua franja ainda úmida bater em sua testa ao fazê-lo. A fúria por um instante traçando suas feições a mulher loira e alta que vestia um suéter verde-floresta, jeans claros e sandálias de salto, o cabelo era liso e caía em seus ombros em cachos nas pontas, meio palmo abaixo dos ombros, usava um par de óculos de armação negra no rosto e sua expressão foi de mãe furiosa/assustada para confusa... e ainda assustada.

Kieran apertou suas sobrancelhas em resposta.

-Então você é Kara Danvers? - Ela perguntou.

-Lena... - Foi a resposta dela, em apenas um sussurro.


	6. 6: Lena Kieran Luthor

Já venho dizendo q lamento pela demora, mas é semana de prova... odeio semana de prova -_-  
e todo mês... é semana d prova ashuashuashuasau

maaaas... aqui está o capítulo q eu espero q vcs gostem, pois posso afirmar que AGORA SIM ESTAMOS COMEÇANDO.

Então sem mais delongas...

Para o alto e avante ;)

* * *

Frase do Dia: Às vezes a força tem que se curvar diante da sabedoria. -Athena (Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos)

* * *

_Quatro anos atrás..._

**LENA**  
**L-CORP LABORATÓRIOS**

-EU NÃO VOU SAIR... - ela podia sentir o cansaço tomando-a como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento, e quando Lillian a ajudou a se sentar tentando estancar o ferimento, Lena tentou ficar de pé, apenas para protestar baixo enquanto tudo doía.

-Você vai - Respondeu Lillian pressionando-a contra a parede e agora verificando seus olhos com uma lanterna - Fique quieta, Lena.

-Por que você... se importa com o que acontece comigo, mãe? - Aquele maldito bastardo havia lhe dado uma facada dez minutos atrás, Lena conseguiu fugir do brutamontes que ele tinha como segurança quase levando um outro e ela entrou na sala e se trancou no laboratório, mas era uma questão de tempo... e Kara e Clark estavam envolvidos em uma luta no centro contra Bizzarro... e Apocalypse - você... nunca se incomodou... - Lena abriu os olhos fitando-a e ignorando a sensação pesada em seu corpo - Você não é minha mãe.

-Eu sempre vou me importar - Disse Lillian quase distante - E eu sempre vou ser sua mãe, Lena.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro.  
Lena os ouviu, mas sentia seu corpo deslizando cada vez mais para o vazio.

-Você precisa reagir... - Lillian pressionou a ferida com força quase fazendo-a gritar e ela sentiu a pressão de algo sendo preso ali para estancar o sangramento e olhou para seu rosto bonito. Há quem diria que Lillian e ela eram realmente mãe e filha, pois se pareciam bastante fisicamente, Lillian embora tinha olhos em um tom azul profundo, mesmo que cansados, eles aparentavam preocupação que ela raramente via em suas feições, e seguraram seu rosto fazendo-a encará-la. - Use a armadura.

Ela a fitou.  
Por que estaria surpresa que soubesse sobre ela...?

Lena a construía para Conner.  
Apenas ela, Kara, Alex e Brainiac tinham conhecimento da mesma, mas ela duvidava que foi com algum deles que Lillian tinha a informação...

-Não...

-Você precisa viver... - ela ela enfatizou e Lena grunhiu em dor e protesto.

Mas talvez eventualmente iria conseguir dormir... só precisava... esperar.  
O rosto de Kara entrou em foco...

-Vou ficar bem...

-Kara não virá resgatar você... Lena, olhe... para... Deus, Lena abra os olhos! - Ela sentiu as mãos de Lillian em seu rosto agora. Trêmulas e... quentes - Por favor... por Conner você precisa voltar para _ele_ e Kara... por mim... eu te imploro. - Lillian nunca implorava, ela nem mesmo _pedia_ por favor... Lena não se lembrava de jamais escutar aquelas palavras em seus lábios... exceto quando pediam sarcasticamente para que ela deixasse sua arrogância de lado... - Ative o projeto Zero.

E odiou a si mesma por se surpreender mais porque é claro que sua mãe tinha conhecimento de todo ele.

-Como você...

-Eu ainda tenho recursos...

-Quem...?

-Você mesma querida - Lillian sorriu tocando-lhe o rosto e Lena a observou tentando entender o que era aquele sorriso, e por que Lillian tinha que tentar tirar o cabelo de cobrir seus olhos e afagar sua bochecha com tamanho carinho... como se ela se importasse... como se alguma vez em sua vida, ela tivesse se incomodado... - Você pode ser uma hacker brilhante Lena, mas ainda usa as mesmas senhas para seu computador pessoal e do trabalho, tanto quanto a de seu telefone.

-Ótimo... vou alterar tudo para impressão digital...

Ela escorou a cabeça por um instante confortável.  
Lillian apertou a mão em seu rosto dando um suave tapa.

-Fique acordada. Vamos, olhe para mim...

-Eu o construí para o Conner... - ela ignorou os sons agudos a sua volta, as pequenas explosões e até mesmo os gritos lá fora. O vidro era a prova de balas, a porta também... mas não significava que eles não podiam... - A armadura pertence a ele... Eela é para ele quando decidir ser... como Kara... - Falar estava ficando cansativo. Lena só queria dormir - Um herói como ela...

-Então entregue-a a ele dizendo-o que essa armadura salvou uma vida antes... a _sua_. - Lena franziu o cenho e Lillian puxou-a e segurou sua cintura pegando seu braço passando-o sobre o próprio ombro e firmando-a para tirá-la dali, ela parou quando ouviu o vidro rachar atrás de si, mas então voltou a acelerar rápida demais e Lena conteve um grito e olhou para sua mão empapada de sangue.

O que Lillian fez para conter o sangramento tinha se rompido...  
Ótimo. Porque ela sabia o que era perder tanto sangue... e...

-Lex... sabe, não é?

-O que?

-O projeto zero, mãe... não... minta para mim.

Ela ajudou Lena a se sentar, e levantou-se.

-... não que eu saiba - Lillian respondeu, mas Lena viu seus olhos antes disso. Ela estava mentindo... e foi para os computadores digitando rapidamente e a imagem apareceu na tela, como Lena projetara, apenas uma formação negra sem cores em 3D, ela não queria nem mesmo que ficasse visível ali, ninguém poderia ter acesso aquela tecnologia. A armadura era feita de titânio, liga de ferro alienígena e o melhor de sua tecnologia avançada, e mineral de Kriptoniano, armada para proteger-se contra qualquer kryptonita e ainda mais poderosa que a armadura que fez para Kara... Fosse no ar, fosse uma pedra... ou até uma bomba de gás... aquela coisa era única.

-Você... não...

-Eu não disse a ele... você disse? - Lena apenas a olhou desconfiada e Lillian saltou quando ouviu vidro quebrar-se agora, os gritos cresceram e Lillian bateu a mão por baixo da mesa de metal apanhando uma arma e disparou.

Lena viu que atingiu dois deles, mas ela também caiu no chão.

-Mãe...! - Lena gritou ignorando a dor, e aproximou-se de Lillian caída, ela apertava o braço esquerdo com força - Você está ferida...

-Ative a armadura, Lena. _Agora_.

Lena arfou quando viu uma granada de fumaça ser lançada dentro do lugar, ela não poderia reconhecer aquilo melhor quando notou a kriptonita encher o espaço e estender-se bloqueando sua visão. Por um momento esquecendo-se de sua própria ferida, ela ficou de pé pegando a arma de Lillian. Ao ver um vulto em sua esquerda por trás de uma linha de produtos químicos, Lena atirou vendo o homem jogar-se no chão.

Ela procurou alguma coisa que fosse ajudá-la.

-Por favor... - Lillian sussurrou.

Lena tocou o braço da mãe e fechou os olhos sentindo a mão quente dela cobrir a sua.

-Ativar... protocolo zero... chave de acesso: Superboy - Sua garganta estava seca, e ela ignorou a sensação ruim, e aproximando-se de Lillian e pressionando seu braço, a carga de adrenalina lhe deu um momento de lucidez, e a ferida dela parecia profunda.

-Prometa-me... que vai viver.

-Eu...

A voz do computador central pediu a senha de acesso.  
Lena olhou para Lillian e reconheceu seu olhar, mas diferente de todas as outras vezes... ela nunca pareceu tão desesperada.

-Por favor... Lena.

-Conner - Disse Lena ignorando a queimação das lágrimas e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

-Eu não... por favor eu não quero deixar você aqui. Eu não posso...

-Você tem de...

O compartimento secreto se abriu parcialmente, Lena ficou de pé e socou o teclado a forma sem cores da armadura tomou forma e ela lembrou-se de quando entregou a Conner vários lápis de cor, e ele escolheu o vermelho e o preto... fazendo-a colocá-lo na armadura, toda negra e coberta embora o símbolo no centro fosse vermelho e rajado em linhas da mesma cor o **S** praticamente brilhava vivo, a armadura abriu-se e ela olhou para Lillian, que ficou de pé disparando contra os homens que gritavam ordens incoerentes e a puxou na direção de uma cobertura.

Todo o seu corpo doendo de novo...

-Checar status... - pediu sua mãe e Lena fechou os olhos por um momento quando ouviu um disparo, ele passou praticamente rente a sua cabeça estalando meio metro atrás e ricocheteando no metal.

Lillian a segurou ajudando-a a entrar na armadura e ela segurou a mão da mãe.

-Por favor...

A voz relatou seu status, e Lena voltou a sentir aquela pressão no abdômen.

-Você precisa ativar toda a proteção que puder e curar isso, ou pelo menos manter pressionado até chegar em um hospital... - Ela apertou a mão em seu estômago e Lena gemeu, a fumaça estava densa demais, não podia ver ninguém... mas sabia que também não poderia aproximar-se de Kara porque estava infectada.

Ouviu a armadura já criando protocolos e cálculos para proteger seu provável choque e defintivamente.

-Mãe... por favor - Lena pediu, sua voz era baixo.

Ficar acordada cada vez mais difícil...

-Eu lamento, Lena... não haverá uma próxima vez - Ela sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas quando Lillian se afastou alguns passos para trás, a densidade da fumaça verde exponencialmente, o capacete desceu cobrindo seu rosto e escurecendo sua vista momentaneamente até que se ligou revelando-lhe a imagem adiante e mostrando uma visão da planta do espaço em cálculos rápidos e precisos.

Lena voltou ao passado, observando Lillian, ela lembrou-se de todas as vezes que pedia a ela para ajudá-la em algo ou apenas estar presente... Lillian apenas adiava e adiava... Um tiro, e Lillian caiu no chão ainda olhando-a uma última vez. Lena gritou tentando sair da armadura.

-Mãe...! - Ela a avistou ali... imóvel, e abafou um grito vendo-os se acumularem e dispararem contra ela, entretanto a armadura não apenas ligou como se ativou e Lena fechou os olhos ante a pressão quando sentiu-a ligar as turbinas de vôo, ela decolou no instante em que o espaço explodia, o fogo cobriu sua visão completamente, uma sensação de enjoo e um sentimento de dor e culpa a tomaram...

"Inciando nano protocolo de recuperação" Respondeu a armadura, ela sentiu seu corpo ainda mais pesado que antes.

Lena não lutou mais...  
... coberta por fogo, morte... por sua própria perda...

Ela fechou os olhos, a risada de Conner e o sorriso de Kara tomando-a momentaneamente... até que tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Agora...

**PENSYLVANIA HOTEL**  
**SALA DE DESCANSO**

-LENA? - Kara repetiu tendo certeza que seu coração trovejava contra seu peito enquanto ela apenas apertou os olhos de volta para ela, confusa...? Segurando Conner em seus braços que parecia à vontade e agora igualmente assustado, Kara tentou se controlar, usando roupas comuns diante dela, o cabelo loiro acobreado, os olhos tão verdes quanto se lembrava estava... Lena. Deus... era... era ela, não. Kara era a pessoa mais rápida viva ali, mas nesse momento... ela não conseguia se mexer - O que... co... como é possível...?

-O que? - A outra repetiu sorrindo suavemente, mas sem humor algum. Conner ainda em seus braços olhou de uma das mulheres para a outra. Nenhum deles registrando o momento em que Bruce passou por todas elas aproximando-se cautelosamente. - Eu... Não conheço você - Respondeu ela ainda encarando-a, e agora para a recém-chegada que adquiriu uma postura carregada.

-Oi... - Ele anunciou, a voz pouco acima de um sussurro e parando um metro antes de alcançar Lena... loira. Mas... Lena e engoliu em seco- Conner, Kassie está lá fora... venha comigo.

Kon apenas continuava encarando Lena, e por um instante, Kara se assustou, pois ele nem mesmo parecia respirar, ela no entanto olhou-o e de volta ao homem com as mãos estendidas e repetindo com tanta rapidez que parecia que ia deslocar o pescoço, seus olhos na criança em seus braços.

-Conner? - Repetiu chamando-o e além de seu coração trovejar em seu peito, Kara viu também seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas para o menino, ela engoliu e balançou a cabeça em um movimento fluído e descrente - Isso não está acontecendo...

-Uh... Desculpe - Disse Bruce dando mais dois passos em direção a ela - Eu vou pegar o garoto.

-Não - Disseram Lena e Conner, ela firmando-o em seus braços e disparando um olhar furioso de volta para ele enquanto o pequeno escondia o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Lena e tremia.

-Está tudo bem... é só... para conversarem - Ele entoou olhando para Kara e ela agora - Vocês precisam conversar... mas antes... Kon?

-Eu não... quero - Sua voz era tão quebrada que Kara resistiu em ir até o filho, ela ainda sentia-se congelada olhando... Lena.

-Srta...

-Green - Repetiu a mulher definitivamente incerta - Kieran Green.

-Kieran Green - Repetiu ele - Eu sou Bruce Wayne, estou hospedado na cobertura... Você...

-Não estou hospedada aqui - Ela respondeu lembrando-se de seu apartamento ainda que também houvesse um quarto reservado para si - Eu... sou uma das sócias no hotel...

-Ok... eu e minha esposa... Diana conhecemos Kara e Conner há muito tempo... eu... você pode confiar em mim... e nela. Kon... ei sou eu, o Tio B... você também pode confiar em mim pequeno.

Conner não conseguiu responder, ele apenas apertou suas pequenas mãos no pescoço de Lena.

-Eu não sei quem você é. - ela declarou olhando-o, e Kara podia ouvir a pequena comoção do lado de fora - Não conheço nenhum de vocês. - E ajeitou o garoto em seus braços claramente não negociando-o como produto de barganha, e definitivamente não deixando-o ir e Kara notou a forma como ela o embalava balançando-se suavemente e seu coração se afundou um pouco mais.

Ela não reconhecia-os... nenhum deles, mas...  
Era... era Lena.

Seus olhos lhe diziam isso, seu rosto, sua postura... a forma como ela segurava Conner e olhava para Bruce.  
O homem era o Batman pelo amor de Rao, e Kara sentia que ele não poderia tirar a criança dela...

-Como você... encontrou... ele?

-Ele estava lá fora, na entrada do hotel... um garoto tentou bater nele... - Ela respondeu olhando de Bruce para Kara sua expressão se apertando em cada palavra e por fim balançou a cabeça outro sorriso sem humor em seu rosto - Você é Kara Danvers-Luthor.

-Sim... e você é-

-Kon precisa ir - Bruce entoou cortando-as e Kara assentiu aproximando-se e estendendo os braços ao filho.

-Sim... - ela disse controlando-se - Kon?

Lena lhe deu um olhar apertado de novo, o pequeno novamente agarrando-se a ela.  
Nenhum dos dois queria se soltar.

-Kon está tudo bem.

-Não - Foi sua resposta entre cotada, e Kara sabia que ele era inteligente demais para entender o que acontecia, e definitivamente ele compreendia... ou pelo menos o que o seu cérebro infantil poderia... Lena o tinha. Ela o tinha em seus braços, ele... ele a encontrou. Kara beliscou seu próprio braço ignorando o vergão e cobriu-o com a blusa firmando o tom de voz mais autoritário e ainda assim gentil.

-Querido, por favor... confie em mim... Kon Zor-L - Falou Kara.

Ele levantou o rosto do ombro de Lena encarando-a finalmente e Kara sentiu-se ainda mais por ver seu rosto vermelho e as lágrimas silenciosas que por ele corriam.  
Seus pequenos braços em torno do pescoço de Lena quem definitivamente não se incomodava com a pressão aplicada... mas sim com o choro da criança.

-Por favor...

Ela também viu a expressão desesperada de Lena, um piscar.

-Coração... vá com Bruce.

-Eu não quero...

-Kon... - Lena o chamou atraindo sua atenção imediatamente e engoliu o bolo em sua garganta, as batidas de seu coração parecendo-se acalmar tanto quanto a suavidade em sua voz para a criança e ela tocou seu rosto engolindo um soluço - Bruce tem razão, sua mãe e eu... precisamos conversar. Eu... eu estarei aqui.

-Não vai embora?

-Não.

-Promete?

-Eu prometo - Ele a abraçou de novo e ela fechou os olhos retribuindo o carinho, Kara viu a lágrima deslizando por seu rosto e a forma como ela tentava a todo o custo manter a compostura pela criança, a porta se abriu de novo para revelar ninguém menos que Cat Grant acompanhada de uma Lois irritada, aparentemente que tentara impedir a esta de chegar ali.

Bruce finalmente conseguiu apanhar o pequeno em seus braços que escorou agora no ombro do Batman e fechou os olhos.  
Ele não olhou para trás, e ela deu um passo parando-se imediatamente quando Lena levou a mão em seu próprio estômago e cobriu a boca, as lágrimas eram agora uma torrente em seu rosto, ela girou nos calcanhares de costas para ela. Kara continuou imóvel... ainda mais congelada que antes.

A postura da mulher era firme e ela levantou os olhos para o teto, tomando respirações, e movimentando a cabeça a linha de seu pescoço exposta em sua nuca, as mãos nos quadris, e a porta se abriu novamente. Nenhuma delas virando-se para a nova presença:

_-Olá..._ \- anunciou Cat olhando de uma para a outra, e esperou até que Kara se virasse, mas foi apenas por sua visão periférica. Ela definitivamente podia sentir seu olhar, mas não conseguia desviar da figura de Lena diante de si porque ela poderia sumir, e abaixou a cabeça para o chão, e fechou os braços em torno de si mesma e estremeceu - Kieran, está tudo bem?

-Você a conhece? - Foi só aí que Kara girou para encontrar a expressão confusa da ex-chefe.

-Ela trabalha para mim em Smallville Journal, Kara.

Seu coração deu um salto.

-Há quanto tempo? - Lois quis saber.

Não, Kara também não a havia notado até ver sua figura na porta.

-Um ano... o que é todo esse interrogatório, por que Lois tentou me barrar de chegar aqui, e por que Bruce estava levando seu filho para longe...? - Cat perguntou ainda que lenta, mas precisamente, e então com um último olhar para Lena quem ela se referia como Kieran - O que está acontecendo?

-Eu me lembrei do nome dele... - Ela admitiu com um sussurro olhando para Cat, ainda chorando em silêncio - Conner. É o nome dele, Cat... é _ele_.

Ela a encarou agora estupefata.  
Olhou de Kara para ela, definitivamente compreendendo.

-Realmente?

-Sim...

-Onde se conheceram? - Kara repetiu.

-Kieran começou a trabalhar em Smallville Journal há um ano e meio com James Olsen...

-James? - Lois perguntou.

_Mundo pequeno_. Kara a escutou murmurar, e então soltar o ar levemente.  
_E estava ficando cada vez menor_ \- pensou por si mesma.

-O que aconteceu? - Kara perguntou aproximando-se de Lena, ela levantou o olhar para ela, a postura firme afastando-se e Kara ignorou a pontada de dor que praticamente a abraçou como um manto. Era Lena, mas... essa não era a Lena que ela conhecia - O que aconteceu com _você_ Lena?

-Lena... - ela repetiu aquele nome soltando o ar em uma risada sem humor algum e engoliu em seco virando-se contra ela - Lena. Então esse é o meu nome.

-Você não se lembra... - murmurou Lois.

-Não.

-Como... o que aconteceu? - Ela olhou para Cat, o desespero crescente, a mulher parecia perdida em palavras do que Kara jamais vira.

E iria dizer algo quando Lena a interrompeu, fria... furiosa.

-Por quatro anos, eu esperei - ela declarou erguendo os olhos para Kara, aqueles verdes em que em outros tempos, eram apenas de preocupação sobre seu trabalho de Supergirl... Então Kara lhe pediria desculpas por qualquer coisa, esperaria que ela descarregasse sua raiva e a abraçaria... como na vez em que Kara quase morreu jogada por um prédio ferida por kriptonita - Eu esperei por qualquer coisa... um vestígio, um vislumbre... a menção... mas você não estava lá.

-Kieran... - Cat a chamou definitivamente incerta.

-Não - Ela a cortou ainda olhando para Kara - Onde você esteve... por todos esses anos!? Conner é... É nosso filho e... ele é...

-Nosso pequeno milagre - Kara disse definitivamente clicando alguma coisa com suas palavras.

Não... essa não era a Lena. Definitivamente... ela não era. Kara a fitou, olhando-a tão assustada quanto a si mesma, o cabelo loiro longo, os olhos brilhantes, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto silenciosas assim comoa as de Conner. Outro passo para longe dela.

-Lena... eu nunca pensei que você estava viva... - ela admitiu - E... você não se lembra de mim. Você não faz ideia de quem eu sou, você...

-Por quatro anos... eu estive aqui - Lena repetiu a descrença colorindo sua visão em tons e tons de vermelho, a mágoa sendo despejada em uma verdade, a única que ela possuía sobre Kara - por quatro anos... Eu estive bem aqui!

-Eu esperei tanto... por tanto tempo, mas ninguém estava lá. Ninguém veio, e eu decidi ir em frente - Ela fechou os olhos um sorriso triste em seu rosto - Quem...? Como isso aconteceu?! Como?!

Kara não conseguiu responder.  
Foi sua vez de quebrar.

-Você é Lena Kieran Luthor... CEO - Disse Lois suavemente - Esperta, gentil e sempre ajudando... um incidente no laboratório da L-Corp há quatro anos... Uma explosão de kriptonita que devastou toda e qualquer coisa naquela região, como você poderia estar...

-Viva? Acredite em mim, eu me pergunto isso há quatro anos... até hoje.

-Como assim até hoje? - Perguntou Cat.

-Eu me lembrei de Conner... e outra pessoa... Lillian?

-Sua mãe adotiva - Disse Kara - Ela estava...

-Isso não importa. Não agora... - ela respirou fundo aproximando-se de Kara então, seus olhos verdes ainda brilhando - Primeiro você vai me falar de Conner. Eu quero saber tudo sobre ele. Quero saber tudo sobre _nós_.

* * *

**HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**  
**COBERTURA**  
**8: 49 PM**

-ENTÃO ELA É DONA DO HOTEL? - Diana perguntou ainda de pé, e sentado na beirada do sofá, o cotovelo escorado no encosto e apoiando o próprio queixo, seu marido apenas assentiu silenciosamente observando Conner e Kassandra no acampamento improvisado enfim dormindo.

Eles haviam tentado animá-lo de todas as formas, distraí-lo, mas nada era suficiente. Bruce não o culpava, quando viu tudo sobre ela de Metrópolis em Smallville seria um eufemismo dizer que ele estava inquieto, e com todas as investigações trazendo-o de volta aquela misteriosa mulher que veio do nada e transformou não apenas o Smallville Journal em algo nos últimos três anos como conseguiu crescer sua rede de Hotéis Pensylvania na Bay Area, em que ele se perguntava porquê do nome, recordando-o de sua própria infância era realmente Lena Luthor... sem memórias...

Ele lembrou-se de quanto o garoto lutou esta tarde.  
Irritadiço, cansado e definitivamente emocional. O único momento em que Conner realmente reagiu foi quando Kassandra chorando o abraçou, e ele apenas a abraçou de volta respondendo igualmente, Diana foi até os dois ouvindo-os chorar e lamentar, Bruce quase tirou a filha dali, parecia tão intimo que até mesmo ele sentia-se como um intruso, mas o pequeno só o olhava acusando-o de tirá-lo de perto de Lena, porque era tudo o que ele pedia... implorava, para ser levado de volta para ela, mas Lena e Kara ainda conversavam, e ele lhe garantiu que ela não iria embora.

Mentiras - Conner gritou em resposta furioso, frustrado... ferido.  
Todos lhe contavam mentiras, e abaixou a cabeça escondendo o rosto em seus joelhos, Bruce estava sentado diante dele, esperando... esperando e esperando...

Ele lembrou-se de Alfred, e esperava que seu pai estivesse ali para ajudá-lo com a criança, sentia-se desnorteado... o que poderia dizer para acalmá-lo?  
O que poderia fazer para garantir que... bem, ele mesmo não sabia.

Conner tinha razão, afinal. Bruce falhou com ele... com Kara.  
Lena esteve aqui por tanto tempo...

Foi até que o garoto exaustou seguiu Kassie para o espaço improvisado que sua filha construíra, e deitado ali por horas... ele finalmente adormeceu.  
E ela também.

-Como ela conheceu Conner? - Perguntou Diana, sua presença acalmando-o, mas não completamente.

-Pelo que entendi ela o ajudou com um problema com outro garoto... um pouco e por isso chamaram Kara - Ele disse olhando para Diana que assentiu em silencio - Elas ainda estão conversando.

-Há definitivamente muito o que falar...

-Sim... - Diana respirou fundo cruzando os braços diante do corpo e observando-os, ele se viu pensando em quanto Kassandra estava perguntando assustada e preocupada demais pela tristeza de seu melhor amigo, e confusa por não poder ajudá-lo. Bruce amava o quanto o coração de Diana sua filha tinha... Mas odiava-se por ter perdido a nova realidade e ateve-se as consequências... quais seriam as chances? Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, e lá estava... eles tinham reencontrado Lena na menor das possibilidades - Temo por Kon no meio de tudo isso...

-Eu também.

-Você falou com Cat?

-Batman teve uma conversa com ela - Ele disse lembrando-se de ter assustado a mulher que rapidamente recuperou a compostura e o encarou surpresa pela visita, quando iniciou seu interrogatório ela quis saber por que tamanho interesse em Lena Luthor, afinal seu sobrenome deveria dar a Liga uma pausa, e ele respondeu-lhe que Lena não era sua família.

Vendo a satisfação no rosto da mulher, Bruce manteve-se até que ela contou como se conheceram, começaram a trabalharem juntas e até mesmo o tempo em que levou para Lena ou Kieran como a conhecera confiar nela. Cat também lhe disse que ela pintara o cabelo de loiro em uma decisão própria de deixar para trás seu passado, decidida a seguir em frente como a própria admitiu quando Kara a viu pela primeira vez com Conner nos braços...

Cat quis saber o que lhe aconteceu e como ela perdera a memória e o caminho durante o processo e ele admitiu que ele também.

Duvidara por algum momento que Lena havia morrido na explosão e procurara por pistas, mas não havia nada... algo nessa história não se encaixava. Ele não a buscou sozinho, tinha Clark, Barbara, Dick que na época era Robin, Diana que fugira de sua licença a maternidade, Flash, o Arqueiro Verde e até mesmo Cyborg e Ravenna ajudando... então como... como um time como esse não poderia ter encontrado nada em todos os três meses de busca?!

E então... os últimos quatro anos.

-Diana?

-Algo não se encaixa... - Respondeu sua esposa, as sombras no lugar deixando seu rosto bronzeado ainda mais bonito, ela estava descalça, usando uma camisola e o roupão branco em volta do corpo, o cabelo jogado para frente caindo bonito e brilhante como só ela era...

-Como ela ter perdido suas memórias...? E todos falharmos em encontrá-la? - Diana perguntou lhe dando um olhar e Bruce quase sorriu para a esposa por seguir praticamente a mesma linha de raciocínio que ele tinha e então assentiu minimamente ficando e seguiu para a sacada, puxou a porta de vidro passando para fora, Diana o seguiu e ele a fechou, pois assim não acordariam as crianças. Conner tinha sono leve, ele sabia disso, e por mais exausto que o menino estivesse agora, não queria realmente correr nenhum risco de despertá-lo - Como acha que ela perdeu a memória?

-Não tenho ideia... tínhamos todos nos atacando naquele dia... parece que não havia ninguém para ajudar... -Bizzarro atacou Metrópolis e Apocalypse National City. Coringa estava em Gotham com a Gangue... e até mesmo Donna e Dick tenham ido para Bludhaven...

-Estávamos todos ocupados - Diana concordou - Todos tínhamos nossos inimigos nos confrontando.

-Todos... exceto um vilão - Diana disse novamente na mesma linha de pensamento que ele e os dois levantaram o olhar para o suave ondular da capa vermelha pouco acima de suas cabeças, flutuando ali com a pose dura e apertada, o cenho franzido e o olhar irritado.

-... Lex Luthor - Respondeu o Superman

* * *

_... Depois. _

**RUA ARISTOCRATA - METRÓPOLIS**  
**DIANTE DO APARTAMENTO DE LENA**  
**1AM**

KARA AINDA ESTAVA ESCORADA CONTRA O CARRO E LEVANTOU O OLHAR NAQUELA DIREÇÃO, sem os óculos, com as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco largo ela permanecia na mesma posição há praticamente três horas. Quando ouviu um par de portas bater, nem mesmo precisou virar para olhar Alex, a mesma vindo em sua direção entrou em seu campo de visão, e silenciosa, escorou a seu lado. Toda a preocupação de sua irmã transformando-se em realização para Kara.

-Eu não estou saindo daqui - ela disse tendo certeza que sua voz ainda que baixa era firme e a declaração estava clara.

-E eu vim pedir que saia - Kara finalmente olhou para a irmã que deixou o cabelo crescer de novo em um channel, um tom mais ruivo que antes, Alex usava um casaco cinzento, ela parecia mais formal agora que era Coronel representante do DEO em Star City, mas ainda assim era sua irmã que também levantou o olhar para o apartamento e de volta para ela. Com suas palavras atravessadas de algumas horas atrás, toda a confusão enfim Cat e Lois concordando que seria melhor elas pararem porque Lena estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal e isso não parecia bom, Kara se viu chamando Alex de novo. E sua irmã era uma humana, ela não podia ver através da parede, mas permaneceu ali a postura calma e paciente -... o que ela está fazendo?

Kara a olhou por mais alguns segundos e disse:

-Está deitada no sofá... o braço sobre o rosto...

-Dormindo?

-Não - ela conhecia a respiração de Lena o suficiente para memorizá-la e definir cada humor... quando estava com raiva, quando estava nervosa, assustada, irritada... tão pacifica... e agora, ela só estava lá, respirando normalmente ainda tentando acalmar o tumulto e a bagunça que foi todo este dia que nem em seus melhores ou piores momentos, Kara imaginava que aconteceria. E toda vez que ela encontrava a figura da esposa viva... respirando... ela mesma sentia que era surreal... tanto, que tinha medo de fechar os olhos por tempo demais, de piscar longamente ou até mesmo adormecer e a presença de Lena não passasse de um sonho... mais uma vez - Ela só está lá... deitada.

-Vocês conversaram?

-Sim... mas... ela não se lembra, Alex... Cat precisou chamar um médico do hotel para atendê-la e... ele disse que os ânimos estavam altos e seria melhor... irmos para casa. Cat a convenceu em fazer isso...

-Mas não você...

-Como eu posso? Ela... Ela está ali, Alex!

Sua irmã ainda não a via, mas acreditava nela.

-Ela disse o que aconteceu?

-Disse que foi levada ao hospital, que quando abriu os olhos sentia-se confusa e assustada o suficiente porque não reconhecia nada... e que ao ouvir e ver a bagunça, James a ajudou... acho que ele foi seu primeiro amigo. Ela conheceu Cat há praticamente um ano... ele a trouxe para casa... - Kara contou - Ele parecia realmente surpreso com tudo, ele e Cat conversaram por quase uma hora na frente do elevador, Lena pediu para deixarem ela sozinha e... eles se foram.

Alex assentiu em silêncio.

-Conner tinha razão desde o começo... - Kara começou sentindo aquele mesmo pesar em seu peito - Eu sou uma idiota...

Kara fechou os olhos, sua garganta queimava, seus olhos ardiam...  
Ela soluçou baixo.

-Ei... não é culpa sua.

-Se você a visse, Alex... ela... ela está diferente... fisicamente, seu cabelo agora é loiro, mas... é ela. É a Lena. Como eu nunca...? E... Conner e... Rao.

Kara grunhiu frustrada.

-Você perguntou a ela quando ela... acordou?

-O que?

-Talvez ela tenha ficado em coma... e por isso suas memórias foram afetadas, talvez eu devesse falar com ela... como médica. Eu não sei...

-Eu não perguntei... - ela disse - E não... depois que Cat e Lois, Lena queria ouvir sobre o Kon... eu tentei contar a ela, mas... foi estranho. É estranho... surreal.

Kara contou a irmã que Conner foi ameaçado por um garoto do Hotel que estava na gala, Alex a escutou. Ela explicou então que ouviu tudo isso em um telefonema, e começou a se preocupar, porque nem Damian nem Kassie respondiam ao celular, e pelo que o garoto Wayne disse, eles iriam se encontrar em meia hora no playground, mas... quando ligaram para ela, Kara não conseguiu ouvir nada.

Também naquela mesma noite, ela tinha uma assistente social conversando com ela, explicando a reação do rapaz que gritou com Conner na gala que ele passou por problemas familiares, Kara se viu ouvindo tudo no piloto automático, ela confirmou que estava tudo bem, que não prestaria queixa e pediu que ajudassem o adolescente... e então finalmente, o gerente lhe disse que ele atacou seu filho uma hora e meia atrás e quase bateu nele, Kara se sentiu lívida por ser informada sobre isso depois apenas para ouvir o homem dizer que uma desconhecida o tinha na sala de descanso...

Sozinha.  
Foi quando a viu...

-Ela me mostrou uma coisa... - Kara disse respirando fundo e levando a mão no bolso, a carta já desgastada e velha e mostrou-a a Alex que apertou o olhar apanhando-a. Lena tinha entregado isso a ela em confissão que sabia de sua dupla identidade, e que não iria traí-la, esse foi o ápice do relacionamento delas, Kara admitia que levou tempo demais para notar Lena, e que ela definitivamente não a merecia... Lena quase morreu protegendo-a de Lex, mantendo-se como uma agente dupla ao lado do irmão e forçada a fazer coisas que repugnava, que lhe davam pesadelos à noite, tudo isso aconteceu há quase sete anos, e ela pensou que finalmente por sua própria culpa, tinha perdido Lena...

-Eu conheço essa carta... - Alex disse olhando a irmã brevemente, Kara então levou a mão no próprio bolso tirando de lá uma cópia da mesma que buscara na CatCo, mantinha a original em seu apartamento de National City, Alex abriu o papel revelando a bonita caligrafia de Lena sem o desgaste do material, que se rasgou ao meio deixando para trás apenas o nome do meio da Luthor visível. comparou a caligrafia, e então a escrita relendo-o de novo.

**Kara,**

**Eu andei pensando em tudo o que aconteceu e admito que a culpa foi minha.  
****Escolhi Lex sobretudo, traí você como afirmava que você me traiu.  
****Lamento pela minha escolha, não de estar ao lado de meu irmão, não por ter arriscado minha vida como você mesma disse, mas por não ter dito antes que já conhecia seu segredo e aceitava isso por ter sido arrogante sobre a perspectiva de que as coisas se resolveriam sem termos que nos enfrentar... Eu te pedi confiança, mas não a ofereci em troca e por isso lamento.  
****Lamento que tenha chegado a esse ponto. Você me olhou nos olhos e de certa forma me viu, Kara... e foi assim que eu percebi que não a merecia... Primeiro de tudo você foi minha melhor amiga, minha confidente, e então quando percebi estava apaixonada.  
****Foi um erro, eu admito, mas se tivesse que repetir, faria tudo de novo... eu iria reviver cada momento. O que eu realmente me arrependo é do pouco tempo que tivemos.  
****Mas agradeço a cada segundo. Agora que tudo passou, eu quero que saiba que lamento por Lex... sinto muito por todas as decisões que ele tomou, ele está preso agora, e eu tomo a minha... a de seguir em frente sabendo e finalmente conhecendo-a por completo.  
****Garanto: seu segredo está a salvo comigo.  
****Afinal, é para isso que amigos são.**

**Lena Kieran Luthor.**

-Eu falhei com Lena... como falhei com Kon... e continuo falhando - Respondeu Kara quando seus olhos levantaram-se para ela.

-Você não falhou...

-Ela está _ali_, Alex...

-Exatamente - Kara a encarou confusa, sentindo sua expressão suavizar lentamente e respirou fundo - Você não a perdeu... lá em cima, está sua segunda chance, e ninguém além de você e Lena merecem isso... ela é real, Kara... e ela está bem - Alex sorriu tentando passar alguma segurança, mas nada poderia convencê-la.

-Ela não se _lembra - _Kara não conseguia afastar a sensação ruim em seu peito.

-Bem, ela se lembra de Kon, não?

-Parcialmente... - Kara admitiu - ela parecia... ela estava desolada, Alex... e... ela me perguntou sobre ele, ela não queria saber de mais nada... só dele.

-E você se lembra dela - Alex a cortou de novo soltando o ar suavemente - Não faça as mesmas escolhas que eu Kara... não desista sem lutar. Eu perdi minha chance... duas vezes. Primeiro com Maggie... e agora também - ela admitiu suspirando cansada e Kara engoliu em seco de novo.

-Não diga isso...

-Digo, porque é a verdade.

Kara a encarou confusa, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos e escorada contra o carro ela fechou os olhos e piscou, sentindo-os se umedecerem.  
Não se lembrava da última vez que tinha chorado... que realmente sentia vontade de chorar.  
E fechou a distância e abraçou a irmã com força, Alex devolveu o carinho.

-Pegue a garota de volta... - Alex sussurrou Kara sentiu-se soluçar, ou rir... ou ambos. Alex a apertou um pouco mais - E não a deixe ir nunca mais.

-Okay... - ela se viu respondendo exatamente como Conner.

Mas quando afastou-se da irmã e limpou o rosto, virando-se para a figura de Lena ainda em seu sofá, Kara apertou o olhar não encontrando-a ali.  
Ela expandiu sua visão, sentiu seu coração acelerar.

-O que foi? - Kara perguntou.

-Ela... ela não está ali - Sua voz foi um sussurro rouco, e não esperou uma resposta ou reação da irmã, ela apenas levantou voo e foi em direção a janela mais próxima de Lena.

Abriu-a quebrando o fecho, e entrou no apartamento.  
Parou no centro da cozinha.

-Lena? - Sem resposta. Podia sentir sua garganta se fechando, apertou o olhar e apressou seus passos - Lena!? - Chamou de novo. Nada. Alcançou o corredor e foi até o quarto, a porta do guarda-roupa aberta, ela encontrou algumas gavetas abertas, aparentemente nada ali além da mulher em questão sumira - LENA!

Não.  
Não. Não. Não...  
De novo **não**.


	7. 7: Who we are

**Frase do dia**: Eu sou o Homem de Ferro -Tony Stark 

* * *

**Em algum lugar de Metrópolis  
Horário desconhecido**

...

Lena. Seu nome era Lena Luthor... ela era não apenas a CEO da grande L-Corp, antiga LuthorCorp como a irmã mais nova do maior terrorista do mundo, casada com Kara Danvers há sete anos, as duas tinham um filho de quatro Conner.  
Ela era uma mente brilhante, cientista, empresária, dona de inúmeras filiais pelo mundo e com uma herança multi bilionária...  
Ela não fazia ideia de onde estava, apenas quando escorou as mãos na barra de ferro para firmar-se e olhar para o mar, a água batendo contra as rochas, o vento frio que acabou removendo seu capuz e jogando-o para trás, seu cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e mal feito movimentando-se com o vento...

Lena. Ela era Lena Luthor.

Lena. Lena. Lena.

Ela sentiu a força e pressão em seus dedos, apertou tão forte a barra que os nós ficaram brancos, aproximou-se da beirada conseguindo ver não apenas as rochas e a água batendo como a distância dali até lá em baixo, e fechou os olhos, mal sentindo o frio...

-Lena Luthor - Ela sussurrou experimentando aquele nome e respirou fundo.

Uma. Duas. Três vezes.  
Sentia seu corpo pesado, sua cabeça... seu coração.  
Conner... Kara.

Sua mãe fora morta em circunstâncias que eram um mistério, ela salvou sua vida... Lena sabia disso.

Sentia...

Conner tinha apenas sete meses quando tudo aconteceu, agora ele já estava com quatro anos... quase cinco.

_"Então por que está aqui?"_ Ela se lembra de perguntar a Kara _"Eu esperei você... eu esperei... qualquer coisa, mas nada. Nunca... então por que agora? Por que não antes... só... agora, Kara?"_ Sentiu as lágrimas picarem em seus olhos, mas as afastou furiosamente _"Quatro anos eu estive aqui... por quatro anos... eu estive bem aqui!"_

_"Porque por quatro anos, eu nunca... acreditei que você estava viva" Kara admitiu "Conner sim, e seu maior desejo era... vir para cá, para encontrar você e... aqui estamos"_ Ela abriu os braços fazendo um sinal significativo e Lena apertou os olhos para ela esperando a pitada de brincadeira que não veio.

Era verdade.

-Lena Luthor - Ela levantou os olhos assustada pelo tom de voz baixo, e a presença familiar e sombria dele além de quê o homem não estava sozinho. Vindo de um lugar desconhecido, provavelmente o beco a sua esquerda tranquilo pela rua vazia as sombras se juntavam a ele e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, Batman a olhou do outro lado e ela congelou onde estava. Ok... ela sabia que o Morcego era o cavaleiro negro de Gotham, então o que ele estava fazendo ali era um mistério, mas mais ainda... ele a conhecia? Que diabos era isso de que agora as pessoas brotavam do nada e tentavam chamá-la por um nome que lhe era estranho e a olhavam de cima a baixo com pena...? Já era ruim o suficiente ter isso do espelho, não precisava de mais - Não vou machucá-la, vim conversar...

Seu tom era gutural e ainda assim tranquilo, e Lena o observou, por trás da máscara, as lentes brancas cobriam seus olhos, a única exibição era o queixo proeminente e a barba por fazer, ele provavelmente deveria ter mais de um metro e oitenta parecia bonito, a capa o circulava como a própria sombra, e sua postura era calma.

-Eu não tenho nada a falar com você - Ela girou, mas parou quando ele a volta e parou diante dela cortando seu caminho, Lena tentou ver seu rosto ou expressão, tentou compreender o que diabos ela teria feito, mas suspeitava então que ele estava ali por seu nome ou o nome que carrega e não se recorda... então vacilou um pouco ante a pose fria e calma do homem. Duvidava que fosse capaz de lutar com o próprio homem-morcego se ele tentasse algemá-la e subjugá-la então apertou seu olhar - Saia do meu caminho.

-Estou aqui para ajudar.

-Quem mandou você? - Ela quis saber engolindo em seco ele respirou fundo a postura solta, a capa ondulando um pouco e Lena sentiu frio.

-Ninguém... mas eu vim aqui por Conner.

Conner?!

-Ele está bem? O que aconteceu?! Ele...

-Acalme-se... ele está bem, sinto muito. Não quis parecer que ele foi ferido... ele não foi. Ele está seguro... com os Wayne.

-Como você? O que quer com ele? - Lena se interrompeu olhando para sua postura a forma como ele levantou os braços suavemente como que para relaxar os ombros e então os soltou a capa ondulando para trás e mostrando-lhe que ele não trazia nenhum armamento e sequer tinha algo em mãos além de sua arma de escalada embora ela soubesse que o homem poderia abater um bando de bandidos com uma mão amarrada nas costas, mas algo em sua cabeça clicou e ela apertou o olhar ante a postura desconfortável de alguém com tamanha presença como o próprio Batman - Me criticar pela coisa Luthor...? Acredito que terá que entrar na fila.

-Não vim aqui por isso - ele respondeu, aquele tom gutural, e mal disfarçado pelo emulador de voz.

Não... não podia ser ele... podia?! Não... Primeiro que claro, como Batman ele teria a possibilidade de alcançar qualquer lugar no planeta com facilidade por causa do teletransportador da Torre de Vigilância, sua tecnologia era concorrente a dos Luthor, e se ele tivesse sido capaz de ir tão longe, a WayneTech não teria metade do que merecia... e Bruce Wayne, poderia ser dono do mundo... se ele quisesse sem falar que a WayneTech estava em muitas marcas da Liga da Justiça, mas daí ser o Batman...?!  
Ele literalmente permanecia nas sombras...

Apenas um homem usando um traje de morcego.

-O que?

Não... por que ela? Como Lena Luthor era tão especial?!  
Isso era por seu irmão que sequer lembrava?  
O doido psicopata obcecado com o Superman... não, talvez também fosse algo que ela fez...

-Você vai voltar?

Como?

-O que?

-Para Conner... e Kara.

Ela sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto.

-Do que está falando? Kara o levou embora, aonde ele está?!

-No hotel... acalme-se. Ele está bem... eu estou perguntando porque estão preocupados com você. Seu filho acordou... Diana Wayne e sua filha o têm, mas eu apenas quero saber se você vai voltar...?

Ela quase podia ouvir o "para casa, mas sentiu-se apertando os olhos mais ainda.  
Do que ele estava falando...?!

-Eu não entendo...

-Estamos procurando por você há quase cinco horas.

O que?  
Era noite ainda... ela não podia... ela podia?!  
Lena nem mesmo tinha um relógio, e ainda que resistisse a vontade de perguntar a ele que horas eram, ela também sabia que o Batman não brincava... nunca.

-Você saiu de seu apartamento, e não voltou - Ele prosseguiu explicando-lhe - Já se passaram cinco horas... temos algumas pessoas procurando por você. Inclusive sua esposa.

-Eu... - ela olhou a sua volta, a rua vazia reconhecendo-a como um bairro novo na cidade, ali haviam muitas casas populares e pouco comércio, provavelmente aquela hora nada aberto... não era uma surpresa. Lena olhou para a planície a sua direita. Podia ver as docas e franziu o cenho - Eu nem... sei como vim parar aqui.  
Batman não respondeu, ele apenas acompanhou seu olhar.

Ela respirou fundo balançando a cabeça em um movimento fluido e respirou fundo tocando a própria testa com a mão.

-Eu imagino como...

Ela o olhou vendo-o escorar a seu lado, estranho ver o quanto o herói de Gotham era tão... humano.  
E parecia realmente tranquilo em falar com ela... uma Luthor.

-Conner está bem? - Ela perguntou baixo.

-Ele está. Apenas preocupado.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu.  
Lena respirou fundo. Uma... duas... três vezes.

-Não sei o que fazer... como agir... Como me sentir - admitiu a ele sem poder parar a si mesma, de costas agora para a água ela definitivamente se permitiu circular as si mesma com os braços - Eu perdi quatro anos de sua vida... e eu... eu não o conheço.

-E ainda tem o restante para estar com ele - Disse o Batman, seu olhar nas ondas do mar abaixo batendo contra as pedras, sua postura relaxada escorada no batente de metal que os mantinham seguros por trás da proteção - Eu perdi meus pais quando criança, com eles se foi minha fé, minhas esperanças... e em algum momento senti que tinha morrido também. Meu desejo de continuar vivo, em um lugar como Gotham era insuficiente... e levei muito tempo para enxergar que não estava sozinho... que jamais estive sozinho e que não era minha culpa. Nada disso também é sua culpa...

-Como posso fazer isso? Como posso...

-Comece pela verdade... - Batman girou suavemente foi a vez de Lena seguir seu olhar assustada ante a nova voz acima de sua cabeça, pelo menos uns quinze metros olhando para baixo, para ela estava o Superman, a capa vermelha ondulando atrás dele que permaneceu ali, observando-a com tamanha calma que igualava ao do Morcego, e como Lena Luthor ela não entendia isso. Sentiu-se rígida ao fitá-lo. Eles realmente estavam ali porque ela estava viva... porque era de fato a irmã de Lex e... foi quando a viu parando praticamente ao lado do homem...

-Você e Conner merecem a verdade - Lena não fazia ideia de quem disse isso...

Continuou olhando para Kara.  
Em um traje negro, calças cinzentas e coturnos, uma camisa de zíper com um capuz qual não usava, o cabelo loiro e inconfundível esvoaçando com o vento... sem os óculos. Poderia reconhecer a Supergirl, ainda que estivesse com o cabelo mais curto... e em um traje diferente...  
... especialmente porque a Supergirl era Kara Danvers-Luthor.

Sua esposa.  
Lena olhou de novo para onde o Batman estava... ou pelo menos deveria estar.  
O homem morcego se fora, e a Supergirl vulgo Kara desceu rapida e apressada para o chão aproximando-se dela e freando momentos antes de alcançá-la o braço levantado e os olhos frustrados. Lena encontrou seus olhos azuis, sem os óculos, sem as roupas formais e definitivamente em um uniforme negro sem a crista de sua família, ela ainda era muito quente... mas ela tinha certeza que nunca veria sua expressão tão furiosa...  
Só que estava enganada.  
Kara se sentia lívida... o medo de perdê-la enfim sendo substituído pela realidade a sua frente... que ela estava ali.  
Segura e viva... bem a sua frente.

* * *

**HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**  
**QUARTO 505**  
**9 AM**

LENA NÃO CONSEGUIA DORMIR.  
Ela se perguntou se antes era assim também. Respirou aliviada sentindo-se fresca, não se lembrava de tomar um banho tão longo... enrolou o cabelo em uma pequena toalha branca, alcançando a outra ela a enrolou em torno de si mesma, parou diante do espelho e limpou o embaço do mesmo grata pelo alívio momentâneo oferecido.  
Sua conversa com Batman foi estranha, falar com Kara, descobrir e ver que ela era a Supergirl.  
Pensou que a maior surpresa era ela ser uma Luthor.  
Ok... talvez fizesse sentido que a Liga da Justiça estivesse em seu encalço, que Batman a tivesse encontrado antes dos outros, e então o Superman e todos parecessem apenas preocupados e não por ela ser a irmã do psicopata Lex Luthor... certo?  
Não.  
Porque mesmo sabendo e aceitando que era Lena Kieran Luthor... todo o resto era e sempre continuaria sendo... surreal.

.

_"Você é a Supergirl"_

_"Não mais..."_

_Ela a fitou. Kara desviou o olhar cruzando os braços diante do corpo, e dessa vez não foi uma surpresa quando notou que o dia estava clareando e as duas estavam sozinhas, Batman e Superman longe da vista. Não percebeu quando se foram e também... não fazia diferença._

_"Não atuo como Supergirl... desde que você se foi"_

_"Até o momento... atual?" Ela indicou-a com aquelas roupas escuras rajadas de vermelho sem nenhuma representação de seu alter-ego e ainda assim parecendo tão incrível que Lena precisou piscar e afastar a impressão deixada... aparentemente._

_"Eu não apenas pendurei a capa... eu a passei adiante" Kara respondeu com tranquilidade já ensaiada ainda que um lampejo em seus olhos tenha deixado-a mais curiosa para cavar essa história a fundo "Me aposentei"_

_"Você é a Supergirl... ou foi, isso não importa" Lena tentou respirar ainda fitando-a e não entendendo porque Kara parecia tão confusa para sua reação nervosa. Como ela não via o quanto a situação era irônica e sádica... Lena não entendia "E eu sou Lena Luthor"_

_"Sim..." Ela definitivamente não seguia sua linha de raciocínio._

_Por um momento, Lena quis lhe jogar alguma coisa._

_"Como... somos casadas?"_

_"Uh... sim... o que...?"_

_Ela rompeu a distância parando diante de Kara o suficiente para poder distinguir aquele tom de azul único em seus olhos._  
_Tão bonito..._

_"Preste atenção Kara... como você se casou com a irmã do maior terrorista da Terra...?"_

_"Você não é sua família, Lena... nunca foi"_

_Aquilo lhe deu uma pausa e a confundiu pela forma defensiva, Kara no entanto, suspirou._

_"É essa sua preocupação?"_

_"Eu realmente não entendo..." Lena disse honestamente apontando para o nada "Eu tive uma conversa legal com o Batman há dez minutos, e o Superman parecia genuinamente preocupado... com meu bem estar. Eu sou a merda de um Luthor... e você é a Supergirl"_

_Kara angulou a cabeça para ela._  
_Como um filhote de cachorro... e então cruzou os braços na frente do corpo apertando as sobrancelhas._

_"Por que você fugiu...?"_

_"Eu não fugi"_

_"Você se foi por horas..."_

"_Eu precisava respirar... realmente não vi o tempo passar... não consegui dormir, só precisava... andar"_

_"Poderia ter me avisado... eu não sei, me dito que queria um tempo... qualquer coisa"_

_"Eu não quero um tempo só quero..." Ela a olhou de cima a baixo tentando enfatizar seu ponto e quando Kara continuou olhando-a de volta com aqueles olhos adoráveis, Lena bufou, a confusão e mágoa instalando-se e ela notou uma mecha de um cabelo loiro caindo contra seus olhos "Sinto muito..."_  
_"Então por que fugiu?"_

_"Eu não..." ela se interrompeu encarando-a e balançando a cabeça, olhou de novo para Kara, o frio da manhã agora lhe dando um motivo para realmente circular os próprios braços e amaldiçoar-se por suas roupas casuais e finas, então Kara aproximou-se abraçando-a, Lena estremeceu de novo, dessa vez não de frio, mas fechou os olhos quando a sentiu enfiar o rosto em seu pescoço e pressioná-la com delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo força o suficiente para que lhe passasse sua própria resposta preocupada pelo seu sumiço. Ao longe, Lena viu que as pessoas começavam a brotar "Não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos..."_

_"Eu sei..." Kara não se mexeu, e Lena não reclamou. Ela segurou a barra de sua jaqueta sentindo o tecido que parecia revestido com alguma proteção especial, e pressionou seu braço atraindo a atenção da loira._

_"Estou com frio..."_

_"Sim. Vou levá-la para casa"_

_E assim foi a conversa... quando elas chegaram, pela sacada Kara a observou e Lena sequer tinha notado o quão rápido foi tudo, Kara correu ou voou com ela até ali, e não fazia ideia porque ela mesma tinha escorado o rosto contra sua clavícula e ficado ali. Ela virou-se para abrir a porta de seu apartamento, mas não sem antes pedir a Kara para esperá-la. Apanhou uma muda de roupa, uma toalha e enfiou tudo em uma bolsa, com a porta ainda aberta voltou percebendo Kara no lugar em que a tinha deixado._

_"Eu quero ver o Kon..."_

_Seu olhar relaxou e Kara estendeu-lhe a mão de novo, Lena assentiu e se permitiu ser puxada para ela com cuidado._  
_Fechou os olhos para aquele cheiro exótico que era Kara, ao mesmo tempo doce que lhe entorpecia os sentidos. E ela a levou de novo._  
_Quando chegaram dessa vez por um beco e voltaram andando pela porta da frente, Kara se recusando a deixá-la, ela apenas puxou o capuz para o rosto e ambas subiram pelo elevador, felizmente não havia ninguém ali além do cansado segurança que lhes deu um aceno de cabeça e voltou sua atenção a seu telefone celular e o que quer que estivesse jogando, Lena foi adiante, a mão segurando a de Kara e respirou fundo antes de levar a mão na porta para abri-la._

_Kara carregava sua mala, e ela foi saudade por ninguém menos que o filho saindo tão apressado do banco em que se sentava que o mesmo caiu no chão e ele nem ligou, vindo correndo até ela, Lena soltou Kara para apanhá-lo nos braços levantando-o para cima e apertando-o contra si enquanto Kon chorava baixo._  
_Ela murmurou pedidos de desculpas e o pressionou contra si vendo o olhar de Alex de pé na cozinha observando-os._  
_Sentiu Kara atrás de si tocar o filho..._  
_... e nenhum deles falou sobre isso._

.

Lena tinha ido dormir no quarto que era do pequeno com o mesmo aninhado contra ela, e acordou bem tarde sentindo seu corpo pesado.

Deixou Conner com Alex e foi tomar um banho. Olhou para sua franja molhada contra sua testa, o tom de loiro parecendo estranho a visão morena que tinha de si mesma quatro anos atrás além de todas as fotografias que encontrou ou foi apresentada, a comparação nos jornais... oh os jornais...  
Suspirou apanhando-a e olhando para aquilo. Era era Lena Luthor.

Era como um mantra que se repetia em sua cabeça... tantas vezes. Esta manhã, quando voltavam ao hotel, a notícia tinha se espalhado.  
Lena Luthor vive. Havia uma nota que ela foi incapaz de ler e ignorou seu telefone celular desde que voltara ao hotel porque não conseguia entender sobre qualquer coisa referente ao que lhe aconteceu... Deus sequer pôde encarar o mar de jornalistas que a atormentavam com perguntas... normalmente, eles apenas a olhavam de cima a baixo, quem se importava com uma cidade pequena do Kansas como Smallville?! Isso era ridículo... Como Lena Luthor poderia congelar em frente à tantos jornalistas quando a mulher apenas dirigia um olhar frio a eles que literalmente enfiavam o rabo entre as pernas...?  
Claro, ela imaginou que isso nunca funcionaria em Cat Grant.

Felizmente Kara sequer disse uma palavra quando segurou sua mão e a levou pelo Lobby abrindo caminho entre as pessoas sem proferir a elas uma única palavra ou fazer qualquer movimento brusco que a denunciasse... ela nem apertava seus dedos, pelo contrário, o toque era quente e enviava eletricidade por seu corpo.  
Lena apreciaria... afinal, ela era sua esposa.

Kieran só se sentia ainda mais confusa... afinal, ela era sua esposa, mas ainda não se recordava.  
Suspirando esfregou a toalha em seu cabelo molhado e respirou fundo para a outra.  
Era tão estranho... Ela é Lena Luthor.  
Outro suspiro. A unica coisa que fazia sentido era Conner.

Conner... Aquela criança linda e maravilhosa... Sendo Lena... Ela não podia descrever seus sentimentos, apenas que o amava, mas se perguntava quando lembraria de tudo. Abriu a porta do banheiro saindo entrando para seu quarto e lembrando-se pela enésima vez das palavras de Batman... como podia dizer a uma criança de quatro anos uma verdade que não possúia? O vapor de seu banho encheu o espaço, e ela respirou fundo tomando o caminho para o quarto e ignorando o frio suave.  
Queria vestir um par de pijamas e deitar de novo. Sentia-se tão cansada.  
Até mesmo a sensação de estar descalça era levemente reconfortante ainda que o chão estivesse literalmente congelando seus pés.  
Foi quando percebeu sua presença sem vê-la.

No canto direito da cama sentada no pequeno tamborete e no escuro, lá estava ela. Em um sueter vinho, calças xadrez o óculos no rosto o cabelo perfeitamente alinhado em um coque e a sobrancelha arqueada... Para ela. Os braços e a perna cruzados... O que diabos ela estava pensando? Lena deu um salto, a mão no coração as batidas acelerando gradativamente, como se o inferno tivesse sido tirado de dentro de sua alma ao reproduzir seus pensamentos ela ralhou:

-KARA! Que diabos...? - A loira ainda continuou encarando-a e Lena notou que ela olhava descaradamente para ela em sua toalha e tentou ocultar o rubor esperando disfarçar isso como raiva. Foi até o interruptor e acendeu a luz, a janela estava aberta e um pouco de ar fresco entrava pelo cômodo, mas serviu apenas para que sentisse mais frio. E quem ela pensava que era pra invadir seu quarto assim no meio da noite sem avisar?

Tudo bem que tecnicamente não era o seu quarto e sim o de Conner, mas... isso não era o caso.

Além de sua esposa e mãe do seu filho? Gritou seu subconsciente que Lena quis sufocar com um saco de pão.

-Precisamos conversar... - Kara disse tranquilamente... demais.

-E não poderia esperar?- Ela viu a hesitação em seu olhar e então um misto de desacordo e... Mágoa? Lembrou-se de Kon e Alex na sala e abaixou o tom - Eu não sei eu me vestir e apresentável, ou então você apenas pode ficar aí e me dar outro ataque do coração-

-Honestamente, Lena...? Não. - Kara ficou de pé, as mãos na cintura dando-lhe uma pausa para a pose de super herói irado que foi contrariado... - Você sumiu durante seis horas... Seis. Eu estava começando a enlouquecer enquanto te procurava... a entrar em pânico porque não podia achar você.

-Eu sai para pensar... - Ela repetiu cruzando os braços diante do peito para segurar a estúpida toalha pois seria muito embaraçoso se a deixasse cair...

-Você saiu para pensar - a forma como ela repetiu suas palavras em crítica e cinismo lhe obrigou a bufar automaticamente - realmente?

-Não é todo o dia que você descobre que não apenas é mãe como reencontra sua esposa e filho em sua porta e literalmente tem seu mundo virado de cabeça para baixo...! Eu não pensei que você entenderia Kara... mas talvez se sentar no escuro e esperar por mim seja a resposta certa não é?

E rumou para o banheiro Kara a seguiu parando-a no meio do caminho.  
Sério?! Lena quis perguntar em frustração.

-Oh não me diga isso - respondeu Supergirl igualmente irritada - pois eu tive MEU mundo virado de cabeça para baixo quando fui deixada para criar uma criança de colo sozinha e dirigir um jornal que antes era da família da minha esposa... Nem é como se eu não soubesse como você se sente... ou no mínimo entendesse... afinal, você nem mesmo me reconhece e... - Kara murmurou alguma coisa e ela não conseguiu entender o que isso queria dizer, então levou as mãos cobrindo o rosto e bufando.

Lena a observou por um momento preocupada e vendo-a jogar o cabelo para trás e ficar de costas para ela...

-Você não entende... - Lena suspirou segurando a toalha em torno de si que ameaçou cair, e ignorou o fato de que estava molhando o quarto inteiro - Você... - Ela freou a si mesma apenas balançando a cabeça em total descrença.

-Eu o que? - Kara forçou.

-Você se lembra! - Ela gritou esperando que fosse suficiente, já de pé Kara a observou e por um momento, sua expressão suavizou.

-Sinto muito... Eu não queria... - E pausou brevemente - Lena...

-Você pode sair... Eu quero me vestir - Pediu ficando de costas para ela e foi até a porta puxando-a aberta - Diga a Conner que logo estarei na sala.

-Ele saiu com Alex... foram ver Kassie.

Oh...  
Ela podia sentir o olhar de Kara que puxou a porta confundindo-a pois Lena pensou que ela realmente estava deixando-a sozinha, mas ela não fez isso, a loira a empurrou fechando a e continuando ali dentro do quarto na sua frente, um sorriso de merda em seu rosto, a postura teimosa estava de volta.  
E pela segunda vez, Lena quis socá-la.

-Para você fugir de novo? - Perguntou a outra em um sorriso cínico e cruzando os braços outra vez - Nem pensar.

O que?!

-Eu não vou... Fugir. Eu não fugi - ela a lembrou.

-Certo - O olhar furioso estava de volta, e Lena definitivamente o detestava. E quando Kara sentou-se na beirada de sua cama agora cética, Lena sentiu-se arquear uma sobrancelha a ela - Pois eu não saio de perto de você nem por um segundo, mesmo que tenha que vigiá-la vinte e quatro horas por dia... sete dias por semana... fiz uma promessa a Conner e a mim mesma... eu não vou perder você, Lena.  
Ela engoliu em seco para a intensidade e o calor de seu olhar.

Kara literalmente irradiava-o... e talvez o fato de que seus poderes viessem do sol fosse alguma coisa...  
... sim, ela deu uma pesquisada.

-Eu não sou um objeto - Respondeu, a voz rouca.

-Eu nunca disse que era.

Ela...

-O que é essa sua coisa toda possessiva? Já aviso que não faço o tipo dominada... - E respirou fundo percebendo que de novo, Kara lhe deu aquele olhar de soslaio perguntando-se o que diabos ela estava pensando - Não estou indo a lugar algum, Kara. Eu não vou me afastar de Conner, ele é meu filho.

-_Nosso_ filho - a forma como ela disse aquilo lhe deu uma pausa.

_"Diga de novo..."_  
_"Nosso filho. Nosso"_

-Definitivamente não... você não faz o tipo que se deixa ser dominada - Kara concordou com um sorriso e a voz rouca que a fez ruborizar de novo e agora ela não poderia culpar a raiva... Pelo menos não por aquele tom especifico - além do mais... - Continuou a loira esticando-se confortavelmente na beirada da cama e respondeu provocativa - Não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto...

-Oh Deus... - Lena murmurou furiosa por sua expressão decidida a não sair dali e então ela se virou apenas ligeiramente praguejando baixo - Você tem que estar brincando comigo...

-Eu prometi ao nosso filho e a mim mesma que não iria perder você de vista de novo, Lena. Apenas aceite isso. Quer que eu vá para a sala, tudo bem, mas ainda poderei ouvir seus batimentos e sua respiração, posso fechar os olhos se quiser até... mas não vou mais me afastar de você.

Bons Deuses essa mulher... Teimosa, quente... e irritante...  
Mas ainda muito teimosa... Bom... Porque _dois_ podiam jogar esse jogo.

-Ótimo - tirando a toalha da cabeça e jogando-a no chão ela desprendeu o nó da outra a sua frente ainda parada diante de Kara e a deixou-a deslizar lentamente por seu corpo ainda molhado - Então talvez você queira fazer a gentileza de me ajudar também, querida?

Whoa.  
Um a um.

-Uh... uh... - Kara começou incerta - Ou dois a um, isso merecia um escore duplo e ao vê-la completamente sem fala, Lena sorriu - Há um sutiã branco na cama... bem atrás de você.

Kara não se mexeu continuando a beber seu corpo e ela agradeceu mentalmente por sua grande cara de pau e a todos os deuses por ter lhe removido a timidez porque o olhar de Kara definitivamente valia a pena e aproximando-se dela e esticando-se para apanhá-lo.  
Apanhou a peça de roupa notando os olhos azuis encontrarem os seus, Kara estava tão vermelha que ela suspeitou ser capaz de ativar sua visão a laser assim...  
... ok. De onde veio isso?! Torturando-a e ignorando o fato da loira ainda beber sua presença, Lena vestiu o sutiã e uma calcinha brancos e então virou-se para Kara, mas quando notou-a encarando-a com o cenho franzido e apertado ela quase se desconcentrou... quase.

-O que você está fazendo, Lena?

-O que acha que estou fazendo, Kara? - Repetiu a pergunta sentindo um sorriso sem humor marcar seus lábios. De pé, Kara andou até ela, com o olhar tão carregado, que automaticamente Lena deu dois passos para trás até sentir suas costas baterem contra a parede. Ela engoliu em seco por um momento, pensou que Kara fosse fazer alguma coisa na melhor das hipóteses até avançar contra ela e levá-la ali mesmo... Lena sentiu-se ainda mais quente quando ela apoiou uma mão a sua direita e a olhou nos olhos, era gradativamente mais baixa que Kara e apenas prendeu a respiração por um momento, os olhos verdes-mar nos azuis-céu.

Pareceu um longo tempo em um concurso de encarar, Kara era alguns centímetros mais alta - significativos - e desceu os olhos por seu rosto, até seus lábios e de volta para cima. Ela respirou fundo, mas com um movimento rápido, puxou a porta do quarto a sua esquerda e saiu de lá deixando-a sem fala e completamente exposta e surpresa para trás... além de confusa e inquieta.  
E Lena apenas respirou soltando o ar que não sabia segurar. Aliviada... contrariada...?!  
Merda. Realmente?

Kara era uma poça controlada que não se abalava com nada e desde que a viu pela primeira vez, sendo esse seu grande momento e Lena só queria tirar aquele sorriso de escárnio de seu rosto. Virando-se para a porta aberta, ela ouviu o som de passos vindo da cozinha, e ainda sem vê-la, podia sentir a presença da outra no cômodo ao lado e apenas escorou a cabeça contra a madeira e respirou fundo acalmando as batidas de seu coração.  
O frio a lembrou que ainda estava usando apenas roupa de baixo, e ela andou até o armário e pegou alguma coisa aleatória para vestir-se.

* * *

Conner não era um madrugador.

E Kara podia ver que ele estava de mau humor pela falta de sono... ela não o culpava, não sabia o que era dormir há anos... e sentia seu próprio além da paciência cada vez mais escassos... Lembrou-se de um momento em que ameaçara demitir Nia apenas duas vezes em um dia no ano passado e a garota admitiu que então assim provavelmente estava começando a confiar e gostar dela, Kara sentiu-se encará-la estupefata, ela havia se transformado em Cat...  
Sentado na mesa do café, Conner estava calado examinando um pão doce aparentemente arrancando pedaços aleatórios do mesmo e mastigando-os por horas a fio.  
A seu lado, Kassandra comia avidamente seu sanduiche de queijo e ela e Diana levantaram os olhos para Kara que sorriu a eles.

-Mamãe! - Conner a chamou e Diana observou-o levantar-se e ir até Kara que sorriu para ela reconhecendo que seu filho agira mecanicamente desde ontem e não... ela não o culpava - Você... está sozinha? - Ele olhou curioso a sua volta, ela sabia muito bem _quem_ buscava.

-Eu vim buscar você - Kara admitiu colocando-o confortável em seus braços.

-Mamãe...

-Vamos conversar, juntos... e explicar tudo a você.

-Verdade?

-Sim...

-Então ela... ela não foi embora?!

-Não... ela tinha ido dar uma volta ontem...

-Por que?

-Le... Ela... precisava respirar um pouco - Kara admitiu.

-Por que?

-Vamos explicar tudo. Ok?

-Okay... - Kara olhou para Diana.

-Vá, estaremos aqui.

Ela não podia dizer o quão grata estava por todos eles, Lois, Clark, Diana, Bruce... Alex.

Lena.

Como era possível...? Fácil, Lena era seu mundo e quando Kara a perdeu, ela também perdeu a razão de viver... até lembrar-se de um motivo qual agora descansava em seus braços, e então o ajeitou ali rumando para o quarto de Lena. Respirou fundo preparando-se.

-E se ela me... odiar? - Kon perguntou antes de chegarem ao lobby.

-O que? - Kara perdeu sua linha de raciocínio.

-E se a... se ela me odiar...?

-Kon...

-Eu não... quero que ela me odeie - Kara soltou o ar e o apanhou levantando-o e ajeitando-o em seu quadril, então o encarou tendo certeza que seu olhar transmitia tanta seriedade quanto suas palavras.

-Em nenhum universo... em nenhuma circunstância por qualquer motivo... Lena poderia odiar você Kon. Você é nossa razão para estar vivas, a minha e a dela... e amamos você tanto querido... que nem mesmo cabe em palavras.

Sempre assustava e admirava Kara o quanto Conner era mais parecido com Lena do que com ela, ele podia ser brincalhão e extrovertido como Alex lhe dizia, mas também era inseguro, e Kara conhecia bem o filho para saber que ele não confiava facilmente nas pessoas, que levava tempo para ele apreciar a companhia de desconhecidos e considerá-los parte de sua vida, mas quando fazia isso... quando ele realmente se importava com alguém... era de todo o coração, e alma.

Exatamente como Lena.

-Promete...?

Kara o ajeitou para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

-Sempre.

Ele sorriu abraçando-a e Kara voltou a caminhar colocando-o no chão e andando de mãos dadas. Ela parou diante do quarto pois ele pediu-lhe colo de novo e então abriu a porta avistando-a ali de costas na sala de pé, usando uma caxemira branca de lã, jeans negros, e girou para o som na porta, e Kara ignorou a suave e lenta queimação antes as memórias de minutos atrás e elas no quarto.

-Ei... - Lena deu um passo em sua direção e parou, Conner pressionou o ombro de Kara com força e se levantou devagar para olhá-la.

Kara definitivamente não se lembrava de ter seu próprio coração em pedaços além daquele momento, sem nenhuma palavra, Conner apenas olhou para Lena, seu semblante empolgado de segundos atrás se transformou em olhos marejados e carregados, e seu lábio tremeu. Ela avistou Alex e Lois sentadas cada uma em um banco da cozinha e se perguntou quando haviam chegado.

Sem aguentar aquilo, Lena andou até ele estendendo os braços para os quais ele já saltava, e o apertou contra si girando-o e embalando-o.  
Ela não se importou com a presença de Lois, Alex... nem mesmo Kara.  
Era como Kara se lembrava... quando Lena tinha Conner consigo, tudo e todos desapareciam da sua volta.

Kara o viu estremecer e voltou a ontem quando o notou chorar silencioso em seus braços, mas dessa vez ela podia ouvir os soluços do filho e cada um deles partindo-lhe o coração, mas permaneceu ali, imóvel. Lena apenas murmurando palavras de conforto e calma a criança os olhos fechados, uma mão apoiando-o em seu quadril e a outra em sua cabeça, esfregando círculos suaves em seu couro cabeludo.

-Shh... eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui... Eu sinto muito, meu amor... eu... sinto muito - Só que dessa vez, Kara a viu chorar também.


	8. 8: Fake steps Part 1

**Frase do dia: ** A menos que você tenha um QI maior que o meu, não estou interessado no que pensa -Walter Bishop (FRINGE)

* * *

_Dois meses antes do desaparecimento de Lena... _

**SEDE DA L-CORP**  
**COBERTURA**  
**9AM**

-NÃO ME INTERESSA SE ELES PRECISAM... Não... eu não quero saber - Kara arqueou a sobrancelha para o tom de voz dela, a maneira como seu coração acelerou em um ritmo nervoso e então apertou os olhos para a figura de Lena dando a volta em sua mesa e indo para o canto da sala, onde apoiou o telefone em uma orelha e se serviu de um copo de água - Não me importa se ainda não tem tudo preparado, o contrato foi proposto e todos concordaram, eu o quero assinado até o fim do dia, ou não teremos um acordo. Ela finalmente decidiu sair de onde estava não ouvindo mais a resposta a conversa e se aproximou lentamente da sacada, descendo com calma até que seus pés tocaram o chão ouviu Lena respirar cansada, de costas para ela ainda não notando-a o que era uma surpresa, sua esposa tinha levantado a cabeça para o alto e movimentava o pescoço Kara sabia que ela estava com os olhos fechados tentando relaxar provavelmente a tensão da conversa distraindo-a mais do que gostaria, a mão livre no próprio ombro, e então parou seus movimentos e sorriu:

Foi aí que veio o pequeno alerta do sofá.  
Conner estava acordado.

Lena bebeu sua água e girou para o filho enfim avistando-a e sorrindo cansada.

-Ei pequeno... - Kara a olhou e aproximou-se do filho que se mexeu, sorriu e então adormeceu de novo fazendo-a rir.

-Sim... faça isso - Disse Lena finalmente e desligou o telefone andando devagar até parar ao seu lado - Ele é exatamente como você... - disse cruzando os braços diante do corpo de forma enfática e Kara lhe deu o olhar apertado, mas vê-la com o cabelo negro e encaracolado solto e um vestido azul-noite em saltos lhe obrigava a tirar um momento apenas para beber sua beleza... - Tudo bem?

-Sim... - finalmente conseguiu responder em um assentir suave e nenhum pouco convincente e Lena sorriu aproximando-se de Kara que ainda devolvia com o seu sorriso idiota para ela e respirou aliviada - Oi.

-Oi. - Ela parou diante dela aproximando-se e apoiando os braços em volta de sua cintura, Kara fechou os olhos de novo por um momento e Lena a abraçou escorando o queixo em seu ombro. Kara ergueu as mãos circulando-a em um abraço e respirando seu perfume suave e caro, o cheiro de seu cabelo e Lena... finalmente se permitindo a exaustão e se ouviu dizendo - Foi um longo dia... - Ela começou cansada, definitivamente sentindo a exaustão puxá-la nesse momento... devagar - Tivemos que nos revesar e ainda assim... não foi suficiente.

-O que aconteceu? Alguém se machucou...?

-Uma garotinha perdeu a mãe... e Diana quase morreu tentando salvá-la - Ela disse sinceramente ainda sem olhá-la, Lena respirou fundo pensando sobre o desastre exibido na última hora sobre a tragédia do Haiti - Ela é tão pequena, Lena... e... como nós não conseguimos fazer mais? Como...

-Foi um desabamento, Kara... muitos morreram... e eu sei que é doloroso, mas... não se pode salvar todo mundo... ei olhe para mim - Kara obedeceu sentindo as mãos dela nos dois lados de seu rosto - Vamos consertar o que pudermos... eu prometo a você, vamos... fazer de tudo o que estiver em nosso alcance.

-Eu sei só... eu me sinto tão...

-Eu sei, querida - Lena respirou apoiando sua testa na dela e segurando sua mão enquanto iam para a direção da mesinha, e apertou o botão no telefone puxando-o rapidamente para fora e de volta ao gancho. Kara a seguiu sem entender o por que - Hanz, sou eu... preciso que me faça um favor, marque uma reunião de emergência em meia hora, entre em contato com as filiais da L-Corp... não. Diga que eu pedi isso pessoalmente, faremos uma conferência ao vivo - E parou olhando para a tela de seu celular e colocou-o de volta - Diga que estaremos online as 10 em ponto. Tudo bem... Avise-me assim que conseguir. Obrigada - ela desligou.

-O que está fazendo...? - Kara murmurou o queixo escorado em seu ombro.

-O que eu posso - Lena disse com pesar afagando seus cabelos e Kara a olhou confusa - Vou tentar arrecadar fundos e ver o que consigo para auxiliar as famílias sobre suas perdas o mais rápido possível... assim que-

Kara não esperou que ela terminasse de falar, avançando em um largo passo e a beijou.  
Primeiro, sentiu-a se retesar levemente porque tirou seu equilíbrio, mas a mãos de Lena estavam sobre seu estômago enquanto a outra segurava seu pescoço.

-Eu amo você - Ela sussurrou contra a sua boca.

Lena sorriu levando a mão em seu rosto no canto de sua boca e esfregando círculos suaves, Kara sentiu que borrara com o seu batom.  
Embora ela também estivesse com o mesmo problema, e isso apenas cresceu seu desejo em beijá-la de novo...

-Desculpe...

-Tudo bem... - Ela disse com um sorriso e suspirando dramaticamente enquanto abria os braços quais Kara avançou sorrindo e respirou fundo seu perfume e praguejou feliz - Que se foda, tenho meia hora mesmo... - Foi a vez de Lena segurar a gola de seu traje e beijá-la com força e Kara sentiu-se sorrir mais ainda lembrando-se de uma conversa sobre xingar perto de Kon, então por um momento o cheiro da tragédia voltou e ela conseguia farejar terra e sangue... conseguia ouvir os ruídos de explosões, gritos, choros... dor e estava praticamente batendo com Lena contra a mesa com força demais ao se afastarem quando o som estridente a alertou, um copo caiu, Lena protestou baixo, mas firmou as mãos em seus braços porque quase foi junto e Kara parecia em choque porque não conseguiu segurá-la em tempo.

E ao conseguir, frear-se apertou demais seu braço e Lena protestou, mas manteve-a firme no lugar.

-E-eu sinto m-muito... - Kara gaguejou.

-Tudo bem... - ela sussurrou.

_-Sra. Luthor? - _Kara respirou fundo, as mãos de Lena em sua bochecha os olhos pr_eocupados, mas mantendo-a com o olhar carregado no seu e Kara respirava descompassado e ela se virou para o som na porta desviando daqueles verdes intensos. _

-Estou bem Hanz... apenas quebrei um copo... conseguiu algo?

_-Sim, consegui falar com o Sr. Thorne e a Sra. Alvarez também a Sra. Queen, -_ Ele listou um a um_ \- os William & Crafford estão sendo procurados pela secretária e ainda não obtive uma resposta do Sr. Wayne. _

_-_Tudo bem, avise-me assim que conseguir algo, reforce que é importante.

_-Sim senhora... - _Veio a resposta do outro lado da porta e uma pergunta incerta, Kara apertou os olhos para vê-lo em suas roupas formais segurando o telefone com a mão sobre o bocal e uma expressão preocupada_ \- Quer que eu mande alguém para limpar...?_

-Não é necessário - Lena respondeu ainda abraçada a sua cintura, e Kara conseguiu finalmente se acalmar afastando-se dela engolindo para seu olhar preocupado e ferido por mantê-la a distância - Ei...

-Eu machuquei você...?

-Eu estou bem... foi só uma pequena pressão apaixonada... - Seu tom de voz era brincalhão, mas Kara não conseguia responder igualmente.

-Sinto muito - ela repetiu olhando para seu braço onde definitivamente poderia haver uma contusão em breve.

Lena respirou fundo.

-Kara...

-Eu... - Ela a olhou e então para Conner no sofá em seu bebê conforto. Por um instante parecia que o novo movimento do lado de fora fosse batida poderosa em seus ouvidos, como um disparo ou uma bomba... e Kara definitivamente... não podia lidar com isso agora principalmente porque em reflexo ela avançou rápida contra Lena segurando-a de pé no sofá até notar que era Hanz de novo, ele tinha derrubado alguma coisa no chão e Kara estremeceu gaguejando afastando-se antes de Lena alcançá-la de novo - Sinto muito, estou voltando a base... preciso verificar Diana.

-Kara... - Ela não lhe deu tempo saindo para a sacada e voando para longe.

Kara sabia que Lena a observava, portanto não olhou para trás.

.

Ela se lembra de duas horas depois, ver Lena em toda a sua glória no corredor da Torre de Vigilância, Barry em seu traje vermelho, branco e amarelo seguindo a seu lado andando normalmente quase preocupado porque não conseguia acompanhá-la nem entender porque a Sra. Luthor parecia tão lívida principalmente depois que ele anunciou onde Kara estava, então ele parou na sua frente e foi quase como o que aconteceu om Diana há dois meses, Lena o olhou de cima a baixo, sem dizer nada... sem fazer qualquer movimento, ela apenas... o olhou.

Como uma discussão silenciosa ele finalmente levantou os braços para cima dando-lhe espaço para passar e observando suas costas até ela alcançar os monitores e parar.  
J'onn ficou de pé.

_-Lena..._

_-Onde?_

O marciano angulou a cabeça, uma respiração calma e apontou para a sala oculta da monitoria.  
Kara bufou... o traidor, e então ela olhou em volta em pânico porque aquela era a única saída então para Lena abrindo a porta já encarando-a... furiosa.

-Se você quer me matar, deveríamos tentar os asseclas enviados pelos Luthor e cia nos últimos anos Supergirl, mas não desapareça assim da minha vista dessa forma de novo... ou eu _pessoalmente_ vou arranjar toda a kriptonita que for capaz de conseguir e enfiá-la em sua goela _eu_ mesma.

_Whoa_...

Como ela poderia ser tão quente enquanto a ameaçava com tamanha fúria que Kara acreditava em cada palavra...?

Talvez fosse pelo vestido que ela ainda usava, com linhas amassadas em seu corpo mesmo escondidos pelo casaco, os saltos altos e seu cabelo preso em um coque perfeito, com um fio solto caia em sua franja quase cobrindo a bochecha e era tão longa quanto seu cabelo, os braços na cintura, seus olhos verdes brilhando tão escuros que Kara ficou de pé imediatamente obediente e por fim lembrou-se de respirar:

-Sinto muito...

Lena deixou os ombros caírem e lhe deu um rolar de olhos em resposta.

-Que bom então acho que isso resolve... - Devolveu ela secamente e suspirou levando a mão no rosto, Kara sorriu quando J'onn se aproximou e puxou a porta fechando-a para que ficassem a sós ela ficou de pé indicando a Lena para se sentar. Por vezes havia chamado-a para conhecer a Torre de Vigilância, mas Lena se recusava... ela passou praticamente um ano evitando isso por medo de ser comparada a Lex e receber olhares nervosos dos outros, e a única vez em que ela esteve lá, foi apenas na sessão da maternidade montada pelos Wayne para buscar Kon, mas Kara garantira que isso não iria acontecer, até porque ela socaria a pessoa que ameaçasse-a sua esposa ou a jogaria no espaço e Lena no entanto parecia bem com isso... exceto que depois da visita a L-Corp e seu ataque de pânico por lembrar-se do desabamento e também sentir medo por Lena e Kon, Kara a machucou e perdeu o controle... foi um momento...

E ela admitia que teve medo. Medo de si mesma, medo do que poderia perder...  
E ela nunca suportaria isso. Então tinha se enterrado no trabalho de monitor cobrindo três turnos de um Batman que definitivamente não sairia da enfermaria ainda que Diana estivesse praticamente recuperada agora - felizmente - e Barry quem definitivamente parecia muito grato... embora ela também estivesse feliz pelo morcego e sua amiga amazona, especialmente por ter ouvido uma extra batida de coração essa manhã logo depois da bagunça ao ver Bruce conversando com a morena, e então saiu deixando-os a sós e impedido que qualquer um os incomodasse...

Ao menos ela tinha J'onn por perto...  
O traidor que mostrou a Lena o lugar em que Kara se escondeu...

-Você sumiu a tarde _inteira_, Kara... e eu só... Eu estava tão preocupada.

-Sinto muito... - Kara repetiu circulando sua cintura, Lena não a afastou, mas também não se mexeu e sua expressão suavizou minimamente, ela continuou com um dos braços apoiando o outro então a mão livre pressionava a ponte do nariz, a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados, e tocou sua bochecha respirando ali e sentindo-a se arrepiar - Você trouxe o Kon...?

-Não eu o deixei em Midvale com Eliza...

-Oh... - finalmente Lena pareceu relaxar um pouco e ela respirou contra seu cabelo perdendo-se no abraço mais que bem-vindo - Como chegou até aqui...? Barry trouxe você?

-Não... um adolescente... Tim Drake me indicou o caminho. Acredito que é um dos filhos do Sr. Wayne... - ela respondeu - Ele parecia divertir-se um pouco com minha fúria e ainda assim realmente preocupar-se... e então me explicou que era só seguir o corredor, e que a sala era a última porta - ela sorriu - ele pegou um par de livros e uma maçã e saiu rindo...

-Sim, é Timmoty Drake... - Kara concordou porque Lena estava olhando para ela agora, a raiva substituída pela preocupação e se ouviu repetir - Sinto muito.

-Não fuja de mim... fale comigo.

Ela a fitou e Lena abaixou os braços e segurou seu rosto esfregando seu queixo e Kara fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se de lhe dizer a mesma coisa quando a viu enterrar-se na ideia de ser agente dupla de Lex, e então fingir-se uma inimiga assustando-a como o inferno por semanas até que enfim Kara conseguiu trazê-la de volta...

-Por um momento eu voltei lá... - ela admitiu ainda sem encará-la e relaxou no carinho - Eu me vi perdendo você... e o Kon e... eu não... - bufou - é estúpido.

-Não é estúpido.

-Mas _nem_ aconteceu... - mesmo em seu tom de voz, Kara sabia que não podia sequer convencer a si mesma e soltou o ar levemente - Sinto muito...

-Pare com isso... - Lena pediu com carinho, mais ainda do que ela merecia - Pare de me dizer que você fez algo errado, que agiu impulsivamente e isso é idiota, porque não é tão fácil... Kara... olhe para mim - Kara obedeceu - Eu te amo - ela sentiu um peso sumindo dos seus ombros, Lena apenas olhando para ela e permitindo a declaração pairar sobre elas - E eu sinto muito por você ter sentido esse medo, o que é natural, amor... - ela se derretia sempre que Lena a chamava assim e admitiu baixinho - Eu me sinto assim cada vez que você usa essa capa... e desde o momento em que vi o rosto do nosso filho pela primeira vez...

-Você sente...?

-Não soe tão surpresa... - Lena lhe deu uma risada aguada e bicou seus lábios com força, mas rapidamente puxando o ar e Kara a abraçou ainda olhando em seus olhos, apenas circulou sua cintura - Você não é impenetrável, Kara... e eu tenho medo de te perder... e Kon e... eu definitivamente sou a bagunça gay, ótimo.  
Kara riu também.

Sua testa na dela...

-Fale comigo... - Lena continuou - Sempre que você se sentir assim, ou não precisa dizer nada, mas saiba que eu estou aqui. Kara eu sempre vou estar aqui para você... para o Kon... se você não quiser falar, não precisa também, mas... não se esqueça nunca meu amor, eu estou bem aqui.

-Eu sei... - ela respondeu sentindo-se finalmente relaxar e a abraçou de novo, Lena circulou seu pescoço e Kara enfim chorou.  
Ela chorou por todas as perdas do dia, chorou por seu planeta, e seus pais como há anos não fazia... e por Diana que se machucou feio, por Bruce que parecia tão quebrado como jamais vira... mas então estava grávida... chorou por si mesma e Lena, e por Kon... Kara sequer sabia o quanto precisava, mas ela sentiu que tudo era mais leve, que tudo era possível...

... apenas porque a tinha ali.  
Ao seu lado.

* * *

_De volta ao presente..._

**HOTEL PENSILVANYA **  
**QUARTO 505 **  
**3 AM**

E COMO NAQUELE DIA, Kara se viu observando-a a distância.

Cada traço de seu rosto bonito qual sentira tanta falta... escorada no balcão da cozinha, ela tinha um copo de água em mãos e observava em nenhum ponto em particular enquanto o tomava folheando páginas de uma revista e movimentando a cabeça em ações quais estava familiarizada pelo menos de três em três minutos o pescoço, então o maxilar... e era tão... Lena.

Kara avistou o segundo vulto vindo calmamente pela cozinha, sua irmã havia aceitado estar presente para apoiá-la e o que precisassem com Kon e ela era grata por isso, olhou para Lena, não tendo tido a oportunidade de conversarem mais, esperava que alguma coisa ajudasse agora...  
... precisava desesperadamente.

.

_"Kara... acalme-se"_

_"Não... você não entende ela..."_

_"Ela está viva"_

_"Mas ela não me conhece!" Ela finalmente disse em voz alta. Lá estava, e sentiu-se com doze anos de novo, completamente perdida e incapaz de se controlar esse novo mundo e seus poderes e ainda assim tão inútil "Ela não me conhece... ou o Kon ela... o que aconteceu, Alex?"_

_"Eu gostaria de saber também..."_

_._

_-Desculpe..._ \- Alex pediu quando Lena se virou para ela definitivamente assustando-a_ \- Eu não quis..._

_-Tudo bem... eu não estou exatamente prestando atenção em qualquer coisa_ \- Kara notou que ela usava uma blusa branca e longa o ombro exposto, e um par de bermudas negras de ginástica e curtas, suas pernas expostas... oh, adorava as pernas de Lena, e a viu se aproximar de Alex apenas para a porta do quarto onde Kon dormia apenas para checá-lo. Kara se odiava por ficar espiando-a, mas ela não conseguia descrever o quanto era dolorosamente feliz ter Lena de volta em suas vidas, e confuso e... surreal. Lena havia levado Conner para ficar com ela em seu apartamento eles foram para o Jornal em Smallville com Alex e Lois durante o dia, falaram com Cat e James, Lena o tempo todo com Kon... Kara soube pela irmã que havia uma tensão quando Lena admitiu seu nome verdadeiro e assinava enfim uma licença de férias provisórias até resolver sua situação, eles almoçaram em silêncio com Lois e o pequeno tentando preencher a tensão...

Ela e Kara prometeram que depois explicaria tudo ou o melhor que pudesse junto a Kara, e que seria melhor descansarem e se acalmarem, afinal... não foi uma noite fácil. Conner aceitou, e pareceu mais tranquilo quando Lena sugeriu arrumar um colchão para si em seu quarto de volta ao hotel, mas acabou que ao verificá-los antes de sair, Kara viu que Lena tinha o filho deitado sobre ela e e ambos abraçados e dormindo profundamente no sofá da sala...

_-O que?_ \- Ela continuou observando-os a distância, Alex parecia tão perdida nas palavras quanto Lena...

_-O que?_ \- Alex repetiu e balançou a cabeça suspirando por si mesma_ \- Desculpe... eu só..._

De costas para ela, Kara não podia ver o olhar de Lena, Alex estava usando um par de pijamas folgados, uma calça cinzenta na canela e camisa branca.  
O cabelo ruivo mais longo como quando começaram a trabalhar juntas no DEO.  
Lena lhe deu um olhar e então suspirou.

_-Parece que... não sou a única que não conseguiu dormir._

_-Kon está...?_

_-Dormindo_ \- Lena assentiu quieta e Kara observou quando Alex cruzou os braços diante dela ainda olhando-a - E Kara?

_-Eu não... sei_ \- Kara mordeu o lábio inferior sabendo que ela tinha saído sem dizer a ninguém e Lena viu a porta de seu quarto aberta minutos atrás e chamou seu nome, mas não conseguiu responder quando a viu escorar a cabeça no portal e respirar profundamente mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para sua cama vazia.

_-Tudo bem?_ \- Alex quis saber.

_-Sim..._

_-Tem certeza...? _\- Lena assentiu, e Alex não insistiu então sorriu e ao ver a expressão curiosa da Luthor finalmente respondeu sincera - É... - Sua irmã se desculpou de novo, ainda que a postura estivesse mais segura agora _\- É só... é bom ver você, Lena... de verdade. _

Lena a olhou em uma contagem até quatro, ela abaixou a cabeça e Kara pode ver sua expressão de perfil.  
A sombra de um sorriso no canto de sua boca.

_-Eu ainda não me lembro..._

_-Mas você está aqui..._ \- Ela disse naquele tom que não abria brecha para discussões_ \- E eu sei que ainda que descrentes e confusos, tanto Kara quanto Kon estão felizes..._

_-É..._ \- Ela olhou para o pequeno de novo e Kara sentiu frio, estava sentada na beirada de um prédio alto próximo do hotel, dali tinha a visão perfeita do quarto 505, e definitivamente sabia que seria difícil vê-la, a noite era muito escura e fria... e ninguém procuraria uma loira sentada no parapeito de um edifício usando preto _\- É sim... obrigada, Alex. _

_-Lena..._ \- Alex a impediu de passar provavelmente notando a mudança em seu humor _\- Tudo bem...? Você... pode falar comigo, sabe... _

_-Não_ \- ela admitiu em uma sinceridade surpreendente - _Quer saber...? Não_ \- Seu tom de voz era baixo e controlado e ela respirou fundo, Kara podia ouvir seus batimentos cardiacos o nervosismo crescente e se viu descendo o mais rápido de onde estava para o chão e indo de volta para a casa, ela abriu a porta da varanda e ainda em voz baixa e controlada Lena concluiu _\- Eu estive aqui... por quatro anos. No mesmo lugar... esperando, desejando... eu acordei ferida, desidratada... e perdida, _completamente _perdida... eu ainda me sinto assim mesmo quando olho para ele..._ \- ela apontou na direção do quarto de Conner e Kara notou que Alex continuava na mesma posição apenas observando-a e escutando-a - _Porque eu não me lembro de nada... porque tudo o que eu tenho... é essa maldita sensação... essa dor crescente que parece que vai me rasgar no meio..._

_-Lena... -_ Alex se aproximou um passo e parou quando ela engoliu em seco e respondeu provavelmente mais alto do que gostaria:

_-Kieran - _ela disse cortando-a e respirando fundo para controlar ou encontrar sua voz_ \- Eu continuei esperando, Alexandra... quatro anos... eu estive aqui, eu estive bem... aqui. E ninguém nunca... veio. Em quatro anos... e... vocês tem recursos... poderes... capacidades além da imaginação humana então me diga _como_... que eu perdi quatro anos... longe dele...? Como eu passei quatro invernos... completamente sozinha?_

-Espera... - Alex a chamou depois de um momento suficiente para Kara chegar e enfim abrir a porta atraindo a atenção delas.

Lena a olhou e ela viu seus olhos cheios de água que desviou-se e deixou o copo no balcão então foi para o quarto de Conner enquanto Alex abriu espaço deixando-a passar.  
E virou-se para Kara:

-O quanto você ouviu?

Kara apenas lhe deu o olhar.

-Vamos dormir... - Alex lhe estendeu a mão e Kara assentiu passando pela porta do quarto de Kon e ouvindo a respiração suave dele, Lena de volta deitada junto ao pequeno e parou ali por um momento ao vê-la estremecer, então Alex a guiou para o seu quarto e ela se lembrava de deitar na cama, mas não do sono vir.

Apenas a voz de Kon em sua cabeceira pela manhã acordando-a e ela estendeu a mão para ele escondendo o rosto debaixo do outro braço cansada.  
Mas quando tocou seu braço ele se afastou.

-Que foi...?

Kara abriu os olhos e o observou, os dele estavam vermelhos e ele desviava dos dela.  
Usando um par de pijamas azul e vermelho ele esfregou o rosto com uma mão.

-Kon... - Kara sentiu então, que sua roupa estava molhada. Especialmente suas calças e ela se levantou estendendo os braços que ele ainda se recusava a ir para e suspirou- Vem aqui, coração.

Por fim ele desistiu deixando-a levantá-lo e apoiá-lo em seu quadril, ela apalpou sua roupa sentindo a urina fria e virou-se para o corredor.  
A porta se abriu e Kara encarou Lena carregando um par de sacolas vindo da rua.

-Ei... bom dia, querido - Lena se aproximou do balcão deixando as sacolas e de Conner, apoiou a mão em suas costas e olhou para Kara pela falta de entusiasmo da criança - O que aconteceu?

-Acidente de sono... - Kara disse - Eu vou dar um banho nele...

-Posso fazer isso...

-Uh... - Conner continuou agarrado a ela e Kara ofereceu a Lena um sorriso calmante para a ainda preocupação e rejeição vendo-a engolir em seco, afinal eles mal se desgrudavam nos últimos dias... e fez um sinal para as compras - Tudo bem... prepare um café da manhã... voltamos já.

-Ok... - ela disse por fim assentindo e a porta se abriu de novo para Alex agora.

Ela estava usando calças leggins negras, tênis de corrida e uma camisa folgada cinza.  
Tirando os fones de ouvido sorriu para os três.

-Ei... bom dia.

Kara viu que passava das oito, e cumprimentou a irmã seguindo para o banheiro com Conner.  
Ela o colocou sentado na pia, ele ainda era muito pequeno, e parecia tão triste...

-Ei...

-Ela vai embora?

-O que?

-_Matháir_...

-Kon...

-Ela não gosta da gente não é...? - Kara entendeu finalmente. Ele ouviu. Se perguntou o quanto da conversa de ontem seu filho escutara, mas... o pequeno apenas parecia tão desolado quanto Kara se sentia, e ela honestamente gostaria de uma injeção, um livro qualquer coisa que ajudasse Lena a recuperar suas memórias...

Infelizmente nem mesmo as fotografias de casamento, os últimos sete anos de namoro e tudo serviram para ativar sua memória, e no fim ela estava mais exausta que animada com a ideia...

-Kon, olha para mim.

Kara respirou fundo encarando-o seriamente.

-Lena ama você - ela disse olhando em seus olhos - Ela ama você e eu também... filho... você... é nosso pequeno milagre - Ele continuou fitando-a ainda que aparentemente mais relaxado como se um peso tivesse sido removido de seus ombros Kara segurou seu queixo porque ele agora parecia inquieto. Pronto para discordar dela, e Kara não deixaria isso acontecer... - _Amamos_ você Kon... com todo nosso coração... nossa alma, você... é nossa vida. Você... é o que me fez seguir em frente e é você quem trouxe ela de volta para nós dois.

-Mas mama...

-Sem "mas" ou meio mas, Kon... Eu sei o quanto tudo isso está sendo complicado, mas não duvide do que sentimos por você... nunca. Você está lendo os jornais ou ouvindo o que eles tem para dizer?

-Não... ninguém me deixa ver a TV... até a tia Di ficou nervosa quando Kassie e eu fomos jogar ontem e ligamos...

-Hm...

Ele assentiu silenciosamente e Kara suspirou de novo.

-Se duvida disso, fale com ela, está bem? - Ela respondeu, não duvidando que Lena seria sincera com o filho, Kara se lembrou da forma que ela se agarrou a ele no hotel enquanto Bruce tentava levá-lo, quando até mesmo ela se aproximava, com medo... praticamente em pânico que lhe removessem a criança de perto, então Lena confessou a ela que Kon era sua única lembrança, um vago sentimento, mas quando Kara tentou obter mais respostas ela apenas ficou em choque e ela se calou piorando ainda mais a situação qual se encontravam.

-Okay... - ele respondeu e Kara sabia que era tudo o que iria obter, conhecendo-o o suficiente para ainda ouvir a pequena dúvida em sua voz, então o ajudou a se livrar da camisa, a calça, as meias e parou quando alguém bateu à porta e abriu uma fresta, pensou que fosse Alex, mas lá estava _ela_.

-Ei...

-Oi... entre - Kara ofereceu e viu quando Conner balançou as pernas livres ainda sentado contra a pia e parecia distraído com o banheiro, o piso escuro e as paredes cinzentas.

-Eu... ok - Lena disse olhando para Conner e esperando que ele a olhasse, a curiosidade tomando-o mais que a vergonha e perguntou-lhe com calma - Está tudo bem?

-Eu fiz xixi na cama - Ele disse com pesar afastando o olhar do dela.

-Oh - Kara suspeitava que ela não tivesse visto acontecer, o que significa que Alex tinha saído para correr, Lena acordou também mais cedo e decidiu buscar o café da manhã, e seu filho acordou com frio... e pela ausência de Lena - Eu não... devia ter deixado você sozinho, fui buscar nosso café da manhã... sinto muito, querido...

Ela se aproximou afagando sua bochecha e ele respondeu timidamente:

-Okay... - e Kara sorriu para o olhar perdido dela.

-Tudo bem... - Kara disse ajudando-o a ir para o chão agora e ajudou-o a se livrar da cueca e entrar na banheira já cheia, Conner procurava um sabão além do que Kara já tinha posto para ele e virou-se para ela observando-o enquanto mordia a bochecha - Lena, você pode me ajudar...? Tem um shampoo na gaveta direita... aqui - Ela apontou para a estante e Lena assentiu apanhando-o e estendendo a Kara.

Por um momento, seus dedos se tocaram e ela precisou piscar.

-Quer uma toalha também?

Kara apertou o olhar.  
Ela tinha esquecido de pegar... haviam deixado algumas extras noite passada, mas acabou deixando um par em seu quarto e o restante na sala.

-No meu quarto... sob a cômoda.

-Ok... - Lena se foi deixando a porta aberta e voltou logo depois.

Foi a vez de Alex aparecer na porta do banheiro agora enquanto Lena contava como ela e James tiveram seu primeiro trabalho no Smallville Journal e os dois ainda trocavam mensagens, mas acabava que não tinham tempo para se falar e ela sentia sua falta. Conner sorriu e contou uma aventura dele com Kassandra na cozinha de Alfred na mansão Wayne, onde os três, ele, sua melhor amiga e ninguém menos que Damian ficaram cheios de farinha porque tentaram preparar um bolo para o casal...

-Ei... o que acham de ovos mexidos, bacon e... suco de laranja?

-Goiaba - Pediu Conner.

-Eu vou buscar - Falou Alex antes que Kara anunciasse que não tinha - Volto antes de você terminar de tomar banho...

-Eu tomo banho Super rápido.

-Seu porquinho... - Disse Alex em falsa indignação e seguiu para o corredor e Conner riu. Kara ajeitou a banheira para ele colocando mais espuma do que o necessário e recebendo um esguiche de água no rosto. Conner encheu as bochechas de ar para sua expressão e soltou uma risada roncada e muito adorável.

Ela notou a postura de Lena relaxar... e a mesma tentou manter uma risada para si e falhou.

-Acha isso engraçado? - Kara devolveu encarando-a.

-Tal... vez? - Lena ofereceu incerta, mas fez seu coração saltar para o brilho provocativo e desafiador em seus olhos.

Kon esguichou água nas duas de novo.  
Lena gritou e Kara o encarou.

-Kon... - ela disse em tom de aviso e ele fez mais uma vez agora rindo alto e os dois começaram uma guerra também atingindo Lena que apenas ficou de costas e riu longe demais para alcançar qualquer água que pudesse usar de arma. Kara se levantou protegendo-a e Kon ficou de pé apanhando o chuveiro e esguichando água nelas, até que Kara conseguiu desligar a torneira e Lena o segurou em meio a uma corrida pelado e o abraçou jogando a toalha em volta dele molhado dando-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha e ele relaxou. Ela o levantou em seus braços parecendo tão bonita toda encharcada, o cabelo e principalmente as costas, o rosto e sorriu para o filho tirando uma mecha de cabelo que pregou em sua testa e fechou os olhos tocando seu rosto para o que ele olhou confuso dizendo:

-Eu amo você pequeno...

Por um instante, Kara leu suas feições claras como o dia, surpresa e então seus olhos umedeceram e ele olhou para Lena, sua pequena mão pressionando em seu rosto em um suave carinho em sua bochecha, dois pares de olhos verdes se encarando agora.

-Também amo você, mamãe. - admitiu baixo.

Ele olhou para Lena enquanto ela respirava fundo aliviada, e Kara suspirou ficando de pé e notando só agora que sua frente estava toda molhada.  
Mais rápida que ela, Lena lhe estendeu uma toalha menor e ela apanhou demorando o toque em seus dedos e sentindo-se aquecer quando ela não se afastou.

-Obrigada...

-Mãe, posso ficar um pouco mais?

-Sim... responderam as duas e Lena o desceu para o chão verificando a temperatura da água e então rindo olhando para si mesma e ajudando-o a voltar a seu banho.

-Não demore muito para não se resfriar...

-Okay - Ele respondeu sorrindo-lhe e Kara a observou quando ela saiu do banheiro e a seguiu abandonando a toalha a meio caminho e segurando seu braço obrigando-a a encará-la no meio do corredor surpresa e confusa.

-Lena... escute...

-Você não precisa dizer nada, eu devia ter avisado que estava saindo, não queria assustar Conner nem que ele... - ela cruzou os braços e suspirou pesado definitivamente supondo errado enquanto finalizava preocupada - tivesse esse tipo de problema? Sinto muito... de verdade.

-O que? - Kara levou um momento para entender - Conner não fazia xixi na cama há um bom tempo, mas acidentes acontecem... e não é sobre isso que eu queria conversar... além do mais, estamos todos com os nervos a flor da pele, Lee... e... eu também entendo isso - Ela decidiu não mencionar os minutos de relaxamento graças a seu filho, por um momento fazendo ambas esquecer de todas as preocupações com suas risadas travessas ao molhá-las.

E a fitou aparentemente mais tranquila e Kara sorriu.

-Tudo bem, o que então?

-Ontem à noite... na verdade, a conversa que você teve com Alex.

-Você ouviu tudo.

-Sim... eu... - Kara respirou fundo de repente sem graça - Sinto muito, eu estava lá fora... e... Super audição.

-O que eu disse é verdade... - Ela percebeu que Lena não parecia ofendida, apenas... preocupada.

-Eu sei... e ninguém... além de mim pode dizer a você o quanto sinto muito, Lena - Kara falou sinceramente - Com todo o meu coração... com toda a minha alma... como eu disse a Kon minutos atrás eu digo a você como me sinto... - E respirou fundo - porque você está errada.

-O que?

-Eu procurei por você... nós procuramos... por meses eu tive esperanças, e ainda que eu estivesse um lixo... que eu mal conseguisse me sustentar em minhas próprias pernas, eu acreditava que em algum momento iria te achar... a explosão destruiu todo o laboratório... quase o quarteirão inteiro foi consumido. Flash conseguiu conter e impedir que se estendesse... mas você estava morta, Lena... você foi cercada por kriptonita e... eu te perdi - Kara sentiu a picada de lágrimas em seus olhos, mas ignorou isso - Eu te perdi... e ainda que continuasse cavando parecia que eu estava enfiando uma faca no meu próprio coração... você não estava lá... você se foi, e quando te vi com Conner eu no hotel... Deus, ainda parece mentira e tudo o que quero fazer é tocar você... é mostrar a mim mesma que você é real.

-Eu...

-Eu procurei por você... tanto - Kara deu um passo à frente, mas parou ao ver o olhar dela.

O recuo... Lena nunca se afastava. _Nunca_.  
Entretanto, foi uma resposta automática... que não deixava de magoá-la.

-Eu acordei no cais de Metrópolis... eles me levaram ao Hospital Central, e... eu estava... tão confusa. Olsen me ajudou.

-Olsen...?

-James Olsen... meu amigo - O da história... o próprio Jimmy Olsen e amigo de seu primo Kal... bom, e o mundo ficava cada vez menor - Eu estava fora de mim - ela admitiu abraçando a si mesma, e Kara queria confortá-la, mas não queria vê-la se afastar de novo dela - James falou comigo... me acalmou, e me ajudou durante todos esses anos... ele trabalha comigo no Smallville Journal - ela riu sem humor - E conhece Lois... mundo pequeno - Lena entoou seus pensamentos.

-Você vive em Smallville então?

-Sim... eu vim a Metrópolis a Negócios... - ela contou - Cat me enviou para a festa de gala... é meu primeiro ano - Ela disse e Kara ainda se sentia descrente sobre isso.

-Como se... conheceram? - Mas ela já tinha conversado com Cat, embora quisesse ouvir de Lena também...

-... nos conhecemos há um ano eu comecei a trabalhar com ela e James em Smallville... com recursos suficientes dos últimos quatro anos, ajudei na reconstrução do Pensylvania...

-O hotel não é seu?

-Não... ele é um investimento. Cat também me ajudou nisso...

-É do James?

-Não... - Ela disse e Kara ouviu uma mexida na maçaneta e virou-se de naquela direção -... o que foi?

Lena acompanhou seu olhar e Alex olhou para elas arrependida por incomodar.

-Ei... uh desculpem, eu... achei o suco.

-Ok... - Lena lhe deu um olhar e virou-se para o banheiro agora com a toalha na mão - Eu vou... tirar o Conner do banho.

-Eu faço isso - Falou Kara.

-Não - Disse Alex - Deixem comigo, vocês conversem. - Ela não esperou uma resposta apanhando a toalha das mãos de Lena aparentemente só agora reparando nela e franzindo o cenho - Você pintou o cabelo... está legal.

-Obrigada... - Lena disse segurando as madeixas negras com uma expressão estranha e Alex se foi

-Quando você... uh... pintou o cabelo? - Kara se ouviu perguntar e pigarreou - Antes... de... loiro.

-Em Fevereiro - Lena disse - eu estava... cansada de esperar já tinha se passado um mês, e... bem... - ela levou a mão ao próprio puxando os fios suavemente agora negros de novo - Me senti normal no começo, até porque não me conhecia... mas era uma sensação boa poder escolher algo sobre mim - e riu sem humor - parece idiota ,mas... é isso - E respirou fundo sem fitá-la - Kon disse que eu tinha o cabelo escuro como o dele, e eu vi algumas fotos... então...

-Sim... quer dizer, não. Não é idiota - E sorriu - Você também fica bonita de cabelo loiro... - Lena sorriu-lhe desviando o olhar brevemente. - Espera. Você disse que... estava esperando há um mês?

-Hã...?

-Desde Fevereiro? - Kara sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido - Você ficou esperando um mês até... fevereiro?!

-Sim... - Lena tinha contado o que viu, e Kara nunca pensaria que Lillian estaria morta... só que isso não fazia sentido e ela se aproximou dela notando que não se afastou agora - Espera... você... Lena, quando você acordou em Metrópolis? Que dia era...? Que mês... que mês... que ano?

-No começo de janeiro... de 2016... dia 5... Kara, o que é isso?

-Janeiro? - Sua voz saiu estridente tanto quanto seu rosto ficou pálido.

-Sim...

-Deus... você tem _certeza_?

-O que...? Por que eu mentiria sobre isso...? - Kara não resistiu agora, ela cortou a distância parando centímetros de Lena que deu um passo para trás e dois então ficando presa pelo balcão a suas costas, a respiração dela se acelerou junto com as batidas de seu coração e Kara fechou os olhos apreciando o som a proximidade, suas respirações unidas... e todo o resto. Então fechou os próprios olhos apoiando as mãos sob a pedra negra cobrindo o espaço em sua volta e impedindo que Lena saísse dali - O q-que... está fazendo?

-Você sumiu no começo de Novembro... dia 2... de 2015 - E sussurrou com os olhos ainda fechados e abrindo-os para encará-la, vendo a confusão e surpresa nos dela. Três meses... havia um buraco de três meses... E mais perguntas do que respostas agora - Estendemos a busca até meados de Janeiro... mantendo um time na cidade para qualquer notícia... mais insignificante que fosse... e... - Kara engoliu em seco não resistindo em colar sua testa na dela, e Lena não se afastou, mas também não se mexeu - E eu prometo, eu juro a você que nunca... fui informada Lena... que eu buscaria você no inferno se assim eu tivesse que... eu... - ela suspirou sentindo o balcão rachar a força exercida sobre ele, mas não conseguiu afastar-se dela -... eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu - Kara prometeu.

Ela lhe deu um olhar carregado em resposta e Kara apertou o próprio olhar momentaneamente confusa, mas foi quando Lena tocou seu rosto fazendo sua respiração parar que tudo a sua volta fez sentido, que toda a realidade a tocou também, lembrando-a que era real... e que não ia desistir.

Nunca.

Porque elas estavam juntas de novo, e sua segunda chance olhava para ela com aqueles mesmos olhos familiares, fosse loira ou morena, ela era.  
E seu próprio coração quase perdeu uma batida, para o movimento do dedo de Lena acariciando sua bochecha com carinho, e a forma como ela abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou contra o seu ombro:

-Eu sei.


	9. 9: Fake Steps Part 2

**Frase do dia: **Três homens na frente de um computador, melhor que não seja pornografia, mas se for eu quero ver -Richard Castle (CASTLE)

* * *

**BAIA DE METRÓPOLIS**

**4:52 AM**

DIANA A OBSERVOU ANDAR DE UM LADO PARA O OUTRO, Batman por si mesmo permaneceu imóvel e inexpressivo, mas ela conhecia Bruce o suficiente para ver que ele se sentia tão inquieto por dentro quanto Kara demonstrava por fora, e ela passou a mão pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás e suspirando pesadamente, seu rosto era uma clara exibição de toda a preocupação e medo que sentia mesmo sem que precisasse andar de um lado para o outro, o bolo em sua garganta e quando ela parou diante da baía no Píer olhando para o oceano, as mãos firmes nas grades e soltou um profundo grito Diana sentiu-se arrepiar por tal reação, e ela quase desceu de onde estava para abraçá-la, mesmo sabendo que a Kara de antigamente a aceitaria de bom grado, talvez essa... de certa forma também.

Eles tinham ido para o mesmo lugar que encontraram Lena bem na noite anterior, agora Kara estava ali olhando para o mar, seus sentimentos enfim não mais presos e por um momento, ela sentiu-se aliviada... por outro... a quebra em sua postura em seu tom de voz e a forma que ela descarregou seus sentimentos apenas com um grito quebrava seu coração e ainda dali, viu a mão de Bruce movimentar-se dentro da capa, seus ombros descerem alguns centímetros.

Kara ouviu tudo o que Batman disse com tamanha atenção e paciência surpreendentes, mas Diana viu por baixo de sua pose firme, ela conhecia muito bem a Supergirl em seu próprio tempo trabalhando com a heroína para vê-la para entender e simpatizar com o que ela sentia... Kara estava lívida. E aquele buraco no tempo ainda inexplicável sobre o desaparecimento de Lena desde o ataque até quando ela acordou em Metrópolis, além de que seu DNA qual no momento que era inserido no sistema modificava automaticamente...

... isso tinha o dedo de alguém.

E esse alguém era justamente o suspeito número um na lista qual tentara antes contra a Sra. Luthor-Danvers.  
Seu irmão terrorista: Lex.

_-Pensei que iria trazê-la a essa conversa_ \- Bruce disse em sua voz prática e gutural, Kara permanecia andando de um lado para o outro na frente dele ainda inalterado e balançou a cabeça em resposta.

_-Ela quis ficar com Kon_ \- Disse simplesmente.

Kara vestia uma jaqueta, calças e coturnos tudo negro. Seu cabelo liso estava caindo cobrindo seus olhos por uma franja em sua testa que chegava na orelha, e ainda sob o prédio mais próximo, Diana podia ver sua expressão... embora também soubesse que Kara podia vê-la, ela esperou que ela tivesse essa conversa com Batman e apenas ele.

_-Você tem alguma resposta sobre os meses que ela ficou fora?_

_-Ainda não, mas estou investigando... consegui uma pista sobre o DNA em sua ficha..._

_-O DNA falso..._

_-Sim, o Bat computador está analisando-o nesse momento, e você terá respostas em breve, nós todos teremos..._

_-Ela estava aqui, Bru... Batman... ela estava bem aqui. Por quatro anos... como eu...?_

Ainda que ele permanecesse imóvel, e Kara girou de novo de costas para ele lutando para permanecer forte, Diana angulou a cabeça para a cena.

Era tão pessoal, que ela quase desviou o olhar, especialmente quando o ouviu respirar fundo, o sentimento ainda presente como quando falou com Lena na ponte quase indo até ela como o Sr. Wayne e não o Batman, mas felizmente ouvindo-a sobre o fato de que como ela não se lembrava, também não os conhecia e talvez acabasse complicando as coisas...

_-Eu lamento, Kara... por você, por Lena... por Conner_ \- Ele disse simplesmente _\- Estivemos no escuro por todo esse tempo, quando poderíamos ter ido atrás de pistas que sempre estiveram lá... eu sinto muito._

_"Por quatro anos... eu estive aqui, por quatro anos eu estive bem aqui!"_

Diana praticamente podia ouvir a voz de Lena gritando para ela desesperada.  
Também conseguia classificar cada emoção em resposta no rosto de Kara.  
O desespero, a dor...

_-O que?_

_-Eu sinto muito, Kara..._

_-Isso não... isso não é sua culpa - Ela disse o que Diana estava suspirando no comunicador não se incomodando por ele ouvi-la e respondeu baixo._

-Kara tem razão... - A loira levantou o olhar para ela Diana viu a deixa, respirando fundo desceu para o chão tranquilamente, suas botas batendo no asfalto, Diana tinha prendido o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo ainda sentindo-o bater em suas costas, usava roupas iguais as de Kara, exceto o par de luvas e pela gola cobrir seu pescoço e aproximou-se dos dois naquele mesmo lugar em que encontraram Lena na madrugada anterior - Isso não é culpa de ninguém... ao menos não que possamos rotular ainda... vamos descobrir a verdade, embora eu concorde com o que Bruce disse, sentimos muito Kara.

-Eu sei...

Diana notou como ela respirou fundo fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar a postura um pouco, ali as ruas estavam vazias e tranquilas, e quando o som de sirenes a distância os alertaram, Diana ouviu Bruce se mover e Kara segurou seu braço sorrindo-lhe:

-Espere...

Ela apertou o olhar e o viu. Um borrão vermelho e azul no céu, a forma pequena e magra para ser Clark, e sorriu para a figura do Superboy que concentrado demais em seu vôo endireitou-se avançando com precisão para auxiliar o que quer que fosse e aumentou sua velocidade de vôo... Diana sentiu um sorriso puxar seu rosto.

Notou o olhar de Kara também orgulhoso do sobrinho, e ela recostou-se contra a grade parecendo mais calma.

-Você está bem?

Kara sorriu sem humor algum.

-Me pergunte isso de novo quando eu sentir que tudo é... real.

Diana lhe deu um olhar carregado.

-Vá para casa, Kara... - Ela a fitou surpresa - Vá ficar com sua família, e nos deixe resolver isso...

-Eu deveria resolver isso também... - ela admitiu com pesar - Mas mesmo que Lena esteja de volta, ainda é difícil para mim ir até lá... eu não sei o que fazer, Diana... é tudo tão... estranho, e confuso e... ela está de volta, Rao, eu... eu só quero abraçar ela... e prometer que vai ficar tudo bem, só que... - Diana apenas a fitou vendo o conflito em sua expressão e finalmente seus olhos azuis marejados encontrando os dela - O que eu faço...?

-Vá para casa - Ela entoou ainda mais suavemente - Bruce e eu estamos nisso e vamos continuar até conseguirmos respostas e entender o que aconteceu... e eu sei que não posso aconselhar você sobre o que fazer... mas... posso repetir: vá para casa.

-Não sei o que fazer...

-Tente passar por isso em um dia por vez.

-Ei...

Kara a fitou.

-Ela está de volta... - Diana lhe disse vendo seus olhos brilharem por um momento, e Kara suspirou.

_"Eu não aguento mais essa pressão... eu preciso dela, eu a quero de volta... eu só... por favor"_

Ela a viu assentir em silêncio e levitar suavemente, fechar os olhos por um momento e finalmente decolar para o alto, Diana se perguntou o que poderia ter acontecido, pois se Lillian morreu no acidente, ao menos era isso o que Lena confessou a Kara, então quem era a mulher que com o rosto da mesma visitava o neto pelo menos uma ou duas vezes por ano, ainda que na constante vigília de Alex ou a própria Kara...?

E ela só tinha uma resposta para isso, um nome que sabia que seu marido, o próprio Batman concordava: Lex Luthor.

..

Kara respirou fundo para acalmar as batidas de seu coração e parou para o familiar stacato que há tantos anos não ouvia sentindo uma repentina vontade de chorar, a voz quebrada de Lena era como um áudio em repetição em sua cabeça, o brilho em seu olhar, a declaração e o sentimento de abandono...

_"Por quatro anos... eu estive aqui, por quatro anos eu estive bem aqui!"_

Ela engoliu o bolo em sua garganta abrindo a porta com cuidado e então parando na entrada do quarto quando a avistou, sentada no chão as pernas cruzadas, estava Lena, o cabelo caindo em suas costas, ela usava uma camisa sem mangas e uma calça branca de seu pijama, abraçada a Conner deitado em seu colo aparentemente dormindo, com a luz fraca vinda da sala, ela podia claramente ver cada detalhe dela no escuro, pois Kara a viu levantar a cabeça em sua direção, sua expressão já preocupada:

-O que foi? - Ela perguntou baixo aproximando-se.

-Um pesadelo - Disse Lena no mesmo tom e observando-a, ela então ficou de pé e Kara a ajudou, ainda que Kon não fosse pesado, eles aparentemente estavam ali naquela posição há algum tempo porque ela fez uma pequena careta, ainda que apenas ajeitasse o filho nos braços, e Kara quase sorriu, ainda com seus "super" atributos, sabia muito bem o que era ter câimbras... - Aonde você foi?

O tom de Lena era suave, ainda assim curioso e até tímido, Kara a observou ir com o garoto até a cama e colocá-lo nela com cuidado, ela tirou as cobertas para Lena depositá-lo mais facilmente e então cobri-lo, afagou seu cabelo e deu um beijo em sua testa.

Kara observou aquela interação.  
Seu coração doía por toda a situação, mas em resposta também se aquecia para Conner, pois tudo o que ele sempre quis era tê-las consigo e Lena estava de volta...

-Eu fui falar com o Batman...

Lena girou para encará-la e Kara podia ver o conflito em sua expressão ainda que a iluminação estivesse fraca, notara o brilho em seus olhos e com um aceno de cabeça ela a seguiu para a sala, parou no meio desta, cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e então a fitou com o olhar apertado:

-O que ele disse?

Kara engoliu o bolo em sua garganta, lembrando-se da própria personalidade direta da mulher diante de si, o que aparentemente não mudou nesta nova pessoa que ela se tornara.

-Seu registro de DNA foi falsificado, por isso a liga nunca recebeu um aviso de seu paradeiro... - Sua expressão ficou preocupada.

-Como assim...?

-Toda vez que o DNA era inserido no sistema... ele automaticamente mudava... para outra pessoa.

Lena a fitou por uma contagem até três.

-E como... vocês descobriram isso?

-Alex... decorou tudo a partir da base de dados que temos conosco... ela notou a mudança... e percebeu que nunca existiu uma falha no sistema, apenas que a base de dados foi alterada... - Kara repetiu aquelas palavras exatas e Lena apertou o olhar, supondo que isso a confundira ela disse - eu não sei explicar muito bem, foi o que ela me disse... mas tem outra coisa...

-O que?

-Você disse que viu Lillian caída no chão... tem certeza que-

-Eu vi as fotos e tudo o mais - Lena concordou - É ela.

-Eu não estou duvidando só que... - Kara respirou fundo olhando na direção do quarto de Conner e de volta para Lena - Lillian nos visitou pelo menos três ou quatro vezes nos últimos anos, ela viu e falou com Conner...

-O que...? - Kara esperou, seus olhos brilharam e então ela alternou o olhar dela para o quarto do filho - Então quem...

-Não sabemos.

-Mas suspeitam de alguém - Respondeu Lena, o cenho franzido e Kara assentiu.

-Sim... Lex.

-Lex...? - Repetiu com um olhar duro - Como meu irmão psicopata - Ela soltou o ar sem humor algum depois lhe deu um olhar para o qual Kara não estava tomando representando alguma culpa, era impressionante como Lena duvidava de si mesma, mas ela não iria permitir que ela se sentisse assim... nunca. - Isso significa que Lillian realmente está...

-Morta? Sim - Kara respondeu vendo-a olhar para a parede a sua esquerda, apertar as sobrancelhas e assentir mecanicamente com a cabeça, e deu um passo em sua direção - Sinto muito... - Ela virou-se para fitá-la.

-Eu ainda não me lembro.

-Ela ainda era sua mãe, Lee... - ela assentiu de novo.

-Mas eu posso ter visto outra pessoa...? - Perguntou descrente - Quer dizer, minha cabeça está uma bagunça então...

Kara a fitou.

-Você viu? - Ela apenas a olhou de volta suspirando levando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.

-Como Lex poderia usar o rosto de minha mãe para abordar nosso filho...? - Ela viu Lena engolir em seco e respondeu:

-Seu indutor de imagem - Kara disse vendo sua expressão - Você criou um dispositivo que recria uma impressão humana em aliens, eles podem tomar uma forma... Brainy tem um... ele é todo azul... - Ela a observou - Eu não tenho um - Kara se ouviu dizendo - Isso sou eu...

-Você_ é_ bem humana... aparentemente.

Kara não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, mas pigarreou para o olhar carregado de Lena.

-Sim... Também há uma gravação sua na noite do acidente... - ela admitiu agora realmente ciente de que fazia sentido.

-Uma gravação...?

-Você estava no elevador, o jaleco, o telefone na outra mão... descendo para os laboratórios, então subindo para a cobertura... da primeira vez ela saiu as seis... você estava lá desde a parte da tarde... despediu-se de Kon e eu, ainda eram duas horas... e então saiu de manhã.

-E por que isso é estranho?

-Porque foi uma semana difícil... - Kara admitiu lembrando-se do quão tensa Lena estava enquanto trabalhava para remover completamente o Chumbo da atmosfera com a ajuda de Brainiac e Winn - Acontece que... você não saiu do laboratório em horas, e eu posso atestar isso porque quando cheguei para te ver você se assustou ao me ver, principalmente porque não sabia que já era de manhã.

-Eu não... me lembro disso.

Kara apenas assentiu.

-Me diga o que está acontecendo... o que significa toda essa bagunça, por que esse intervalo de tempo e o que diabos minha mãe estava fazendo...?

Kara então entendeu, seu olhar apertado, a forma como seu coração se acelerou e o seu olhar.

-Você leu os jornais... - ela disse, Lena não negou e então lhe estendeu a mão que ela olhou confusa - Venha para cama... vamos falar sobre isso amanhã.

Por um momento, Kara pensou que ela diria não e até entendia se fizesse isso, mas por fim, Lena respirou fundo acalmando-se junto com as batidas de seu coração.

Ela ainda era muito expressiva e aparentemente como Kieran também aprendeu a colocar uma máscara em seu rosto onde aparentava que estava tudo bem, e quando a mão dela foi posta sobre a sua, Kara quase perdeu o controle beijando-a ali, e foi Lena quem se aproximou, abraçando-a apertado.

-O que eu faria sem você?

Ela se viu em muitos anos no passado, circulando sua cintura e prendendo-a no abraço caloroso e significativo quando respondeu:

-Sorte que você não tem que descobrir.

* * *

**AEROPORTO DE NATIONAL CITY**  
**9:52 AM**

SAMANTHA ARIAS TINHA UM CRONOGRAMA.  
Embora hoje fosse um dia especial, e ela estivesse muito ansiosa para reencontrar Lena, também sentia medo e pena pelo que aconteceu a ela e Kara.

Havia falado com Alex e quase ido para Metrópolis no momento em que a notícia estourou, e se lembra de sentir-se completamente sem ação quando a viu no monitor em seu escritório não assustando-se quando Ruby entrou pela janela exigindo o que estava acontecendo e por que ela não tinha voltado para casa em todo aquele tempo.

Sam não sabia muita coisa... mas Alex disse que Lena não tinha lembranças.  
Que ela perdera a memória.

Lena que salvou sua vida há praticamente sete anos... estava viva. Lena que a manteve como sua CFO e então CEO na filial de Metrópolis por três anos, Lena que ela conheceu em seu intercâmbio, Lena que a surpreendeu por sua idade e postura, sua força e presença... que a salvou de ser uma mãe desempregada e lhe estendeu a mão quando Sam mais precisava. Sinceramente assim como Ruby, Sam só queria abraçá-la... porque Lena estava viva.

Olhou no relógio de pulso, eles estavam quase chegando.

Pensou em Kon que sempre quis conhecê-la, no quanto Kara mudou, até ela mesma e Alex... tanto...

Respirou fundo tentando relaxar, era a CEO da L-Corp, a empresa ia muito bem com exceção do problema com o atual Governo que tentava atacar os associados a liga da justiça, e não foi surpresa quando Sam viu que eles tinham um grande apoio do público contra o atual presidente... não era a primeira vez que havia uma conspiração envolvendo a casa branca... e nos últimos dias, Lena era definitivamente o assunto de toda a mídia.

_"E o que aconteceu com ela?_" Perguntou Ruby tão confusa quanto Sam se sentia.

_"Eu não... sei"_ Ela admitiu olhando ainda para a imagem de Lena na tela, com Conner em seus braços, Alex e Kara cercando-a e ambas tentando afastar os jornalistas... enquanto saíam do hotel e esperava obter toda a explicação quando elas finalmente voltassem a cidade, claro, além do público que agora pesquisava todo o histórico de Kieran Green, empresária em Smallville que cresceu bastante em quatro anos, não apenas dirigindo o jornal da pequena cidade como também tendo parceria e sociedade com Cat Grant em um famoso Hotel de Metrópolis... e claro, tinha a... coisa de Ruby.

Automaticamente, Sam levou a mão a seu anelar esquerdo, onde ficava o anel de casamento... Ela ainda mantinha um relacionamento com Alex, afinal, Ruby estava no centro e ela a adotara... e havia todo o privilégio de guarda compartilhada, mesmo assim, ambas combinaram que não iriam mudar as coisas... claro, além de seu relacionamento.

Finalmente, Sam avistou o avião e virou-se para o chefe da segurança da L-Corp e amigo, um grande homem chamado William Reddit, ele era corpulento e definitivamente parecia um urso barbado com cabelo longo e grisalho, mas na verdade era um amor de pessoa.

-Deixe os jornalistas atrás da linha, vamos direto para o carro - Sam pediu-lhe tirando as mãos dos bolsos e aproximando-se o máximo que podia da plataforma, ela observou quando o avião fez seu pouso e as pessoas desceram. Eram apenas eles... e Alex. Aparentemente Diana e Bruce Wayne voltaram a Gotham com a pequena Kassandra, provavelmente para a segurança da própria cidade ainda que Sam soubesse que iria vê-los ainda mais... era estranho saber de suas atividades extras, e foi surpresa que ela percebeu que a primeira a descer foi Alex carregando um par de malas e agradecendo ao rapaz que veio auxiliá-la, avistando-a por trás da grade, sua ex esposa sorriu-lhe e ela lhe devolveu um angular de cabeça e um cumprimento, permanecendo em seu parada. Kara vinha logo depois olhando para trás e... lá estava ela.

Com o cabelo ainda negro e longo, Lena tinha Conner seguro em seus braços, apoiado em seu quadril, a cabeça escorada em seu ombro, ela usava uma jaqueta preta, jeans e botas de caminhada, óculos escuros e conversava com Kara tranquilamente que vestia algo mais sofisticado e um casaco longo. Lena balançou a cabeça para uma negativa e Kara pareceu assentir, dali, Sam não podia ouvir, mas quando a notou caminhando ainda carregando Conner com as irmãs Danvers em seu encalço, suspeitou que se tratava justamente disso... ele. Qual assim como antes, Lena se recusava a soltar...

Elas se aproximaram, e Sam queria bater em si mesma por estar um pouco preocupada e perdida em palavras ao finalmente encontrar aqueles olhos verdes e tão familiares encarando-a de volta.

-Uh... oi - ela pigarreou fazendo um movimento com a cabeça, as mãos nos bolsos de seu blazer e cumprimentou cada uma das garotas fazendo um sinal para a seguirem - Will nos levará ao carro... vocês estão indo direto para casa?

-Por favor - Lena pediu por um momento observando-a - Você é Samantha Arias.

-Sim... - Sam não queria, mas um fio de esperança cresceu em seu peito, e ela olhou para Alex que sorriu-lhe tranquilizadora segurando sua mão na dela.

-Kara e Alex me falaram sobre você e disse que somos amigas? - Ela relaxou lamentando, mas ainda assim assentiu - eu... me desculpe... eu ainda não...

-Está tudo bem - Sam respondeu sorrindo-a tranquilizante -... não... se preocupe. Eu... É bom ver você, Lena. De verdade.

Ela sorriu e viu-a respirar fundo observando-a.

-Nos conhecemos há muito tempo?

-Desde os quatorze anos... você... me ajudou muito - Sam confessou ainda observando-a. Mesmos traços, mesmos olhos principalmente quando ela tirou os óculos escuros observando-a e ajeitando Conner em seus braços.

-Posso levá-lo... - Sugeriu Kara.

-Não está tudo bem - Lena disse virando-se de novo para Sam - Espero... podermos conversar... e... realmente me lembrar de tudo, Samantha.

-Sam - Ela disse.

-Sam... - Lena repetiu.

-E eu também... - E olhou de Alex e Kara então de volta para Lena - Somos sua família, e estamos aqui para você Lena... sempre.

Ela sorriu de volta para ela.  
Seu coração aquecendo-se um pouco porque Deus, como sentira falta daquele sorriso, e lá estava ela.  
Viva... e bem.

-Obrigada.

-A qualquer hora.

* * *

A viagem foi feita em silêncio, elas desceram para novamente serem abordadas por uma miríade de jornalistas, Alex estava melhor preparada dessa vez, controlando os seguranças por si mesma, as ajudou a subir para o apartamento, e Sam podia sentir a ansiedade irradiar das irmãs Danvers tanto quanto sentira com Ruby no momento em que soubera que Lena estava viva até esta manhã qual sua filha insistiu para vê-la, mas não queria apressar as coisas... se havia algo que eles precisavam fazer era ter paciência com Lena. Extra.

Para ela... atualmente tudo era estranho, e Sam sabia que seu coração já corria desenfreado apenas em ouvir sua voz que ficou perdida nos últimos quatro anos, ela imaginava o de Kara, quem a expressão era clara ansiosa para qualquer reação da Luthor no momento em que pisaram na cobertura, mas Lena apenas olhou vagamente pelo espaço e virou-se para a esposa:

-Onde posso colocá-lo...? - Ainda mantendo Conner dormindo em seus braços ela perguntou.

-Venha comigo... - ela respondeu a Lena dando-lhes um olhar e deixando-a sozinha com Alex agora.

Sam cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

-Ela realmente não se lembra de nada...

-Não.

-O que vocês descobriram sobre toda essa bagunça? - Ela perguntou.

-Batman e Wonder fizeram algumas investigações... o DNA de Lena foi trocado no sistema desde o Hospital de Metrópolis, seus passos acompanhados nos últimos quatro anos, a cada check in que ela fazia, havia uma alteração ou demora para apresentar resultados... além da mudança de nome para Kieran Green, ela assinou tudo como uma Desconhecida até o presente momento... inteiramente fora do radar.

-Foi por isso que ela nunca foi encontrada?

-É tão... estranho, Sam.

Sam sentiu suas sobrancelhas se apertarem.

-Mas com toda a tecnologia que temos...

-Aí que está... há um embaralhamento em todo e qualquer sistema desde o começo de 2015 até agora quando ela tem seu rosto exposto como um tipo de reconhecimento facial que confunde a leitura, além do DNA que automaticamente falsifica para não apresentar o de Lena... algo que foi concertado na noite em que a matéria de que Lena está viva se tornou de conhecimento público e a foto dela loira tirada por um jornalista na entrada do Pensylvania em Metrópolis...

-Isso parece...

-Bem arquitetado? Exageradamente planejado e definitivamente uma marcação...? - Alex a interrompeu e Sam se viu assentindo para cada palavra - Tipo uma perseguição e conspiração loucas...? É... eu também acho...

-E Kara...?

-Está furiosa, logicamente se culpando pelo que aconteceu assim como o Batman... e bem, aqui estamos...

-Você disse no telefone que ela apareceu em Janeiro... onde ela esteve nos meses anteriores...?

-Desde o atentado em Novembro... Não sabemos. Tudo antes de ela acordar no hospital é um borrão... não existem notícias, nem reportagens... você sabe, estivemos procurando-a nesse período de tempo, e a última coisa que descobrimos é que Lillian andou suspeita, mas infelizmente não podemos entrar em contato com ela.

-Por que não?

-Porque Lillian está morta...

-O que?

-Ela protegeu Lena... e faleceu no acidente.

Sam a olhou incrédula, uma risada seca saindo antes que pudesse impedir.

-Espera... a mulher que veio vê-lo no Natal passado...

-Não era Lillian.

-Então...?

-Não fazemos ideia - Ela observou Alex, o olhar apertado e preocupado definitivamente pirando sobre isso, então olhou na direção do quarto se perguntando como estavam Kara e Lena pela milésima vez, balançou a cabeça fitando a ex esposa - E você a... examinou?

-Não ainda... e se você não se importar, poderíamos usar um dos laboratórios da L-Corp...

-Claro que sim - Sam disse fitando-a - Além do mais, Lena ainda é a acionista majoritária... é a empresa dela.

-Eu duvido que ela pense assim... - Alex respondeu com uma pequena carranca - E eu sei que é complicado, mas... ela é outra pessoa, Sam... ainda que seja a mesma... ela é completamente diferente da mulher que conhecemos e amamos... faz sentido?

-Não... - Sam disse sorrindo - Mas acredito que ainda vou entender - Admtiu vendo-a angular a cabeça suavemente -... você parece mais tranquila.

Ela lhe deu um olhar.

-Kara me chamou... e eu estou feliz por estar de volta em sua vida. Temos muito a falar, mas... é bom.

-Verdade?

-Sim...

-Fico feliz por você também... acredito que foi um tempo tortuoso para as duas... - ela admitiu fitando-a - E... você já pensou em falar com ela sobre... você-sabe-o-quê?

-Estamos usando metáforas do Harry Potter de novo...?

-Ruby - Sam disse.

-Ainda não...

-Alex...

-Eu vou falar com ela - Ela disse abaixando a voz - As coisas andaram complexas nos últimos dias, mas eu vou fazer isso...

-Eu sei... só... Ruby está ansiosa, e eu sei que não é algo para o qual não devemos nos preocupar, porque eu já estou praticamente enlouquecendo porque oi, ela tem poderes kriptonianos, pode correr e saltar tão alto quanto um prédio de sessenta andares, não dispara raios dos olhos nem enxerga o que não devia - E respirou fundo, Alex lhe dando o olhar conhecedor. Os poderes de Ruby se manifestaram há pouco tempo... - E ela quer fazer isso e eu quero apoiá-la, Alex... mas ela quer a permissão de Kara para usar seu nome.

-Sim, mas não faz muito tempo, e não terminamos todos os testes...

-Você não pode segurar sua filha por muito tempo querida, ela é tão teimosa quanto você.

Alex lhe deu o olhar.

-Oh, então eu sou a única mãe teimosa aqui?

Sam ignorou aquele sorriso.

-Como mãe dela também me preocupo... ainda que esteja feliz por não ter que passar pela adolescência de Ruby sozinha... - ela se viu segurando sua mão e Alex relaxou ante ao toque rindo para a declaração, pois foi assim que se conheceram há oito anos, com Ruby correndo para a marina porque queria ver o discurso de Lena e a apresentação da estátua da Supergirl - Mas... fale com Kara, eu sei que sua irmã vai considerar tudo, como nós duas o fizemos... Ruby é disciplinada e inteligente, você mesma disse. E ela será uma boa Supergirl.

-Ela é sua filha, afinal... - Ela disse fazendo-a corar.

-E sua - Sam entoou observando aqueles olhos brilhando e resistiu ao impulso de beijá-la. Elas não eram mais casadas... há muito tempo - O que pode levá-la a teimosia e impulsividade...

-Ei...

-É... eu sei - Sam riu de seu olhar em falsa ofensa e soltou sua mão, virou-se pela cozinha alcançando um copo e ocupando-se para não fazer algo estúpido - Pense sobre isso... também temos Conner no futuro que eu acredito talvez estar pronto um dia para seguir os passos de Kara como herói...

-Ele ainda não desenvolveu seus poderes... - Alex disse - E Jon não levou muito tempo.

-Cada um é diferente... - ela pensou em si mesma quem levou anos para despertar como Reign e ignorou o arrepio em sua espinha lembrando-se do passado e como ela, Lena e Kara a salvaram - Além do mais, Kon também é um gênio como as mães, quem sabe ele não faz algum tipo de armadura e saia por aí protegendo as pessoas a seu próprio estilo Super...?

-Kara teria um ataque...

-Assim como Lena, mas é a vida - Alex riu ela lhe deu um sinal para irem para a cozinha e apanhou uma taça de vinho, Sam assentiu para a ideia, ainda que fosse cedo um só gole não faria mal, Alex as serviu e ela levantou o olhar para a TV que ela ligava, a imagem de Lena na tela, fotos de vários angulos em festas de gala, com Cat Grant... Jimmy Olsen, e as recentes com Kara e principalmente Kon, sempre com o rosto escondido e um olhar severo... tão... Lena - Eles estão falando sobre ela há dias... provavelmente estão escavando sua vida em Metrópolis.

-Não duvido - Concordou Alex - E não acho que irão parar agora que ela está de volta... - Alex apertou o olhar, a preocupação evidente em seu rosto, mas Sam não comentou, afinal o sumiço de Lena e a ocultação de informações nos últimos quatro anos eram preocupantes - O que é isso...?

Uma foto de Lena sete meses atrás com... Kate Kane?! Sam não ouviu quando Kara veio pelo corredor em tempo de ouvir a reportagem, mas quando a viu lá, viu o sangue sumir de seu rosto quando a mesma foi ampliada, mesmo que de costas, Lena beijava Kate, as duas na porta de sua empresa, e em uma conversa silenciosa seguiam para dentro... não era necessário mais... mesmo que a imagem e mensagem fosse bem ofensivas sobre a fidelidade da Luthor, Alex alcançou o controle tarde demais desligando a notícia entretanto, as duas já se encaravam.

-Eu posso explicar... - A voz de Lena atrás delas, olhando diretamente para Kara veio tão desconhecida e quebrada, que Sam não soube o que fazer.

-Você... dormiu com ela?

-Kara...

-Você dormiu com ela, Lena?

Silencio.

-Kara... - Alex começou, mas ela a ignorou.

-Responda!

-Sim... sete meses atrás, quando eu ainda não me lembrava de nada... quando eu não sabia que era casada, que tenho um filho... eu dormi com Kate, e até começamos a nos ver com mais frequência por quase um mês, mas... não fomos adiante com o relacionamento.

Kara apenas assentiu mecanicamente e com um suspiro pesado, andou até o sofá apanhou seu casaco... e saiu.

-Kara! - Lena levou a mão à testa tentando inutilmente alcançá-la, e foi ali que Sam viu... o olhar da Lena que conhecia, a preocupação e empatia... tudo em um único momento, sua amiga suspirou pesadamente e então girou para a voz infantil vinda do corredor:

-Mamãe...?

Dando-lhes um breve olhar, ela foi até Conner.


	10. 10: About Us

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO.  
HORA DESCONHECIDA.  
POR VOLTA DAS 1:22 PM

KARA NÃO CONSEGUIU REGISTRAR AONDE ELA ESTAVA INDO. Às vezes, uma pessoa comum quando estava estressada, poderia queimar calorias fazendo exercícios, socar coisas - ela até concordava - para descontar a raiva de alguma forma... mas Kara, em plena forma kriptoniana de seus poderes apenas xingou alto quando se lembrou que sua restrição, encontrava-se seguro no cofre da Cobertura de onde saíra e definitivamente não iria voltar para buscá-lo. Portanto... ela ainda não poderia apenas... socar alguma coisa. Continuou correndo, perdendo as contas de quantas voltas dera decidiu que seria melhor que voar, pois assim ficava difícil ser rastreada pelo DEO... e ela finalmente parou seus passos lentamente sentindo a batida suave da onda abaixo de seus pés até que fosse o suficientemente lento para cair.

Kara fechou os olhos para a leve sensação de choque em seu corpo quente pela água fria do oceano e sentiu-se acalmar-se um pouco enquanto afundava-se. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou a sua volta, então flutuou para a superfície devagar, seu corpo sendo puxado para cima e olhou ao céu aberto, sentindo o sol em sua pele aquecendo-a, acalmando seus sentidos por estar no meio do nada, embora também falhava em acalmar seu coração...

_"Você... dormiu com ela?" _

_"Kara..."_

_"Você dormiu com ela, Lena?"_

Silencio.

_"Kara..."_ Ela ouviu a voz de Alex a distância.

_"Responda!"_

_"Sim... sete meses atrás, quando eu ainda não me lembrava de nada... quando eu não sabia que era casada, que tenho um filho... eu dormi com Kate, e até começamos a nos ver com mais frequência, mas... não fomos adiante com o relacionamento..."_

Ela ainda podia ouvir a voz de Lena também, a dor em seu olhar, mas não conseguia... não podia.

_"Por quatro, anos... eu estive aqui, quatro anos eu estive bem aqui!"_

E respirou fundo de novo, as ondas ondulando suaves a sua volta, podia senti-las bater em sua bochecha, braços e pernas, movimentar suas roupas e até mesmo seu cabelo agora submerso ganhava alguns centímetros mais longos... seu casaco parecia até pesado... automaticamente levou as mãos ao rosto lembrando-se de seus óculos, mas respirou aliviada ao senti-los ainda ali...

Quatro anos...  
Por quatro anos...

_"Sete meses atrás, quando eu ainda não lembrava de nada..."_

E ainda não se lembra.

_"... quando eu não sabia que era casada, que tenho um filho... eu dormi com Kate, e até começamos a nos ver com mais frequência..."_

Ela definitivamente não devia estar surpresa.  
Lena tinha uma vida inteira e Kara apenas... a trouxe... para o que?  
Algo que ela não se lembrava.

_"... mas não fomos adiante com o relacionamento"_

Então ela tinha tentado.  
Elas tinham. Kara não sabia se Kate conhecia ou não Lena, na verdade não fazia diferença...

Lena ainda não se lembrava.  
A palavra com D clicou em sua mente... de novo.

Com a cabeça afundada na água, Kara mal podia escutar os sons do lado de fora, e tão distante da civilização mais próxima, haviam horas que ela estava ali, e praticamente já cochilava, mas ainda que tivesse uma resistência alta, não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer isso.

E abriu os olhos de novo e levantou o braço ainda molhado estendendo a mão na direção do sol.

_"Eu vou estar aqui... com você e Conner... sempre" A voz de Lena ressoou em sua cabeça, no passado que se fora há muito..._

-Quantas vezes... - ela sussurrou fechando a mão como que para capturar o sol e respirou fundo.

...

_-Eles têm kriptonita vermelha armazenadas... - O tom de Alex era preocupado, e ainda assim ela manteve o olhar em Lena, que encarou-a e então sua irmã em um pedido silencioso por uma explicação._

_Alex suspirou. _

_-Kriptonita vermelha é kriptonita sintética... a chamamos assim por sua cor... vermelho-vivo. Quando entra em contato com kriptonianos, transforma-os em seus piores pecadores por assim dizer, no caso de Kara corta suas inibições e controle... ela não pode distinguir o certo do errado e acaba... machucando as pessoas sem se preocupar com isso... _

_-Meu ego infla... - Kara admitiu sem olhar para ninguém em particular - Eu apenas sei o que estou fazendo, mas não consigo parar... da última vez fiz J'onn revelar sua identidade como Alien e quebrei o braço de Alex..._

_-Kara..._

_Lena está calada observando-as e ela balança a cabeça.  
Mas aquela noite... foi a ameaça contra a vida de Jon que lhe deu uma pausa.  
Kal tinha sido abatido e ele mal conseguia se mover quando Kara finalmente conseguiu pegar a criança e enrolá-la em sua própria capa, ela precisava agora passar por toda aquele laboratório vermelho e desejar que prender a respiração fosse suficiente para manter a Kriptonita vermelha fora de seu sistema... só que não foi.  
No instante em que o DEO apanhou a criança assim como Lois fazendo exames e checando-o, Kara mal se despediu de Alex quando de repente sentiu falta de algo...  
... mais precisamente alguém... então ela sorriu sentindo-se definitivamente desejosa pela namorada quando levantou voo. _

_Sequer se importando por ter seu disfarce definitivamente descoberto pela Luthor.  
Então lembrou-se que Lena sabia... desde... ontem._

_Ainda assim, elas só tinham uma semana e meia de namoro e Kara já estava invadindo seu escritório em sua capa e já tinham se passado das onze e claro que Lena estava trabalhando... e escaneou o prédio percebendo que Lena estava sozinha e a notou bocejar e se espreguiçar ainda sentada em sua cadeira, uma perna cruzada sobre a outra enviando um pequeno arrepio quando com a mão qual soltava a caneta, ela levou-a na própria nuca esfregando o pescoço cansada, depois ficou de pé e foi até a mesa de canto para um copo de água bebendo-o avidamente._

_Um pouco escorreu por seus lábios e pescoço... e foi isso o que quebrou seu controle._

_Lena gritou de susto no instante em que Kara segurou seu pulso, ela tinha lhe contado seu segredo e não podia estar mais grata por isso, seria inconveniente que Lena sentisse que poderia estar com a Supergirl quando ela tinha um relacionamento com Kara Danvers, ainda que ela fosse a mesma pessoa, sua namorada não sabia que ela sabia... e não era muito recomendável flertar com a heroína da saia e capa vermelhas quando..._

_Ok, isso estava ficando confuso... _

_-Minha... - ela sussurrou possessiva prendendo sua cintura com uma mão firme em seu entorno e beijando seu pescoço, e Lena se apoiou em seu braço e riu, o som reverberando por seu corpo era como música para seus ouvidos e enviava um sentimento extra de inquietude por seu sistema... Kara a desejava. _

_Muito. _

_-Eu não sei o que você pensa sobre a sacada ser a porta de entrada, Supergirl... - Ela não podia descrever o quanto gostava de quando Lena a chamava assim. _

_-Ela não estava aqui antes de nos conhecermos... mas você a instalou quando certa heroína loira resolveu colocar sua capa sob a cidade, Srta. Luthor... - Ela provocou-a mordiscando sua orelha e Lena girou para fitá-la, a sobrancelha arqueada em curiosidade e definitivamente excitação e Kara não resistiu em tomar seus lábios em um beijo cálido, sentindo-a acalmar-se contra ela, Kara pressionou seus corpos juntos mordiscando seu lábio inferior e entoando - Minha. _

_-Kara... - A pressão aplicada em sua cintura estava cortando seu fluxo de sangue, mas Kara apenas continuou a beijar seu pescoço e mordiscar sua orelha não muito suavemente, enquanto a outra mão deslizava por sua perna e subia lentamente provocando-a como o inferno. O que diabos tinha dado nela...? Para não apenas voar até ali como simplesmente... - Kara..._

_Lena ignorou a resposta em seu centro prendendo as mãos em seu peito e tentando afastá-la, Kara era uma montanha de concreto, mas quando a pressão aumentou e alguma coisa se quebrou e ela nem mesmo piscou Lena finalmente cresceu a voz: _

_-Kara! _

_Felizmente aquilo lhe deu uma pausa, atordoada, Kara se afastou, o olhar apertado, confusa e irritada...  
Lena respirou fundo ajeitando a saia e finalmente vendo a beirada de sua mesa lascada. _

_-O que?_

_Ok...  
Mas Kara apenas parecia irritada por ter sido... interrompida?! _

_-Você... Está diferente - Lena disse tentando amenizar um pouco as coisas, mas Kara apertou o olhar como se tivesse sido... Ferida? O que... - O que aconteceu? _

_-Eu não estou diferente... - Ela declarou simplesmente aproximando-se de novo e Lena sentiu seu coração saltar para aquele olhar... estranho Kara, embora quisesse responder igualmente, quando Kara tentou beijá-la, inclinou o corpo para trás afastando-a automaticamente e pressionando a mão em seu peito parando-a - Lena...? _

_-O que está acontecendo? _

_E a observou com atenção, mas visivelmente não havia nada errado...  
Exceto aquele sorriso carregado...  
Que Lena definitivamente não apreciava... _

_-Nada está acontecendo - Kara segurou seu pulso de novo puxando-a para si em um movimento. Lena bateu contra sua frente e Kara sequer piscou, não havia toda aquele cuidado, a calma e a timidez familiar, nem mesmo a suavidade... ela estava toda... - vê...? Nada de errado... Eu só estava com saudades de você... - Dessa vez ela lhe deu um selinho e então beijou sua bochecha, seu pescoço... Seu ombro e enfatizou - com muita saudades. _

_-Kara... - Lena se ouviu dizendo, a voz rouca e perdida na carícia. _

_Ok... Ela tinha que se concentrar... _

_-Sabe o quanto esse seu vestido está me deixando louca, Lena...?_

_Ela estava usando um vestido azul noite, um palmo acima dos joelhos, ombros abertos e sem gola. _

_-Eu devia arrancá-lo e fodê-la aqui mesmo em sua mesa... _

_Oh... sim  
Espere.  
O que? _

_-E-espere - Lena segurou seus pulsos surpreendendo-se ser capaz de pará-la e rindo sem humor sentiu o rubor em seu rosto pela maneira como Kara a devorava com os olhos ainda que não forçasse nada mesmo que sua expressão dissesse que iria fazer exatamente o contrário se ela continuasse a mantê-la... não. Essa não era a Kara que ela conhecia e - Ok... Não que seja uma má ideia só que... eu estou sem roupas reservas no trabalho, e Hanz me trouxe isso de casa... hoje. E chega dessa coisa de ficar me desconcentrando... - E pigarreou soltando-a e encontrando dificuldades em desenganchar suas pernas dela e descer da mesa - Vamos conversar. Agora. _

_-Eu não teria problemas em pegar a você uma muda de roupas... ou talvez levá-la ao seu apartamento... ou o meu..._

_-Kara... - Lena estava definitivamente tentada, só que... essa não era ela. A Kara que conhecia sugeriria uma noite romântica, e então Lena quem normalmente estaria bem disposta a avançar para o outro nível enquanto Kara simplesmente temesse machucá-la e então ela pensou sobre as pulseiras... só que... assim?_

_Assim não. _

_-Lena... - Kara parecia inquieta e definitivamente contrariada - Você não se importa comigo, não é?_

_-O que?_

_-É tudo sobre você, Rao... eu pensei que você fosse diferente, Luthor..._

_Espera.  
Esse tom era diferente... não mais provocativo apenas...  
... o que? _

_-Não, Kara. Agora... O que está acontecendo? - Ela tentou não demonstrar dor quando Kara se afastou de seu toque virando-se para a sacada e caminhando para lá como que para estabelecer uma distância enquanto cruzava os braços diante do corpo e se recusava a olhá-la - Kara. _

_-Eu... Briguei com Alex. Isso é tudo. _

_Lena sabia o quão forte era o laço entre elas e então se aproximou abraçando-a pela cintura sentindo Kara arrepiar-se um pouco e beijou a pele exposta de seu pescoço. _

_-Quer conversar? _

_-Não... - Kara murmurou baixo fazendo-a sorrir. _

_-Tem certeza? - Lena insistiu dedilhando um caminho por seus braços e esfregando seus pulsos ainda com Kara de costas para ela e sorriu, ao ouvir o baixo e quase inaudível gemido vindo da loira. _

_-Tenho - Kara a apanhou imediatamente Lena se viu na mesa de novo com ela pairando acima dela e apertando os olhos. Foi nesse momento que ela viu, um suave brilho doentio em vermelho-vivo em suas bochechas e refletindo em seus olhos, e Lena sentiu seu coração saltar de susto e Kara parou para olhá-la preocupada - O que aconteceu? Você está bem?! Eu te machuquei!?_

_Kara... Ela ainda era... Kara.  
Mas... Alex disse que haveria raiva... então... _

_Nenhum controle.  
Espera... Kriptonita._

_-Eu estou bem... - Ela respirou fundo lembrando-se também que Alex disse que era melhor não mentir para Kara nesse estado, mas que enquanto isso, tentar quebrar a imersão de kriptonita de seu sistema seria o melhor, senão... apenas esperar e tentar avisá-la. _

_-Seu coração está acelerado. _

_-Me lembrei de uma coisa..._

_-O que?_

_-Kriptonita._

_-Quê? - Kara apertou seus pulsos inconscientemente e Lena ainda sentindo a corrida desenfreada de seu coração e sua respiração recostou a testa contra a de Kara aliviada por senti-la relaxar ao toque quando a soltou - Eu sei que está preocupada e ansiosa sobre nós... indo para a segunda fase, e acredite eu quero isso também... - e a fitou mordendo o lábio inferior ao ver os olhos azuis escurecerem - Portanto tenho... uma proposta para você._

_-Eu também tenho uma proposta... em resumo, você. - Kara abaixou as mãos e voltou a acariciar sua perna com uma delas, atrevendo-se a erguer a saia do vestido e beijou seu ombro exposto puxando então a carne com os dentes e acalmou isso com a língua, Lena sabia que deixaria uma marca... ainda assim, gemeu... alto em resposta especialmente com o sussurro em sua orelha - eu... sua mesa... agora. _

_-O-ok... - Lena não se lembra da última vez que tropeçou nas próprias palavras e pigarreou - Tentador, só... me... Kara..._

_-Hm...? - Ela sentiu-a deslizar a mão pelo zíper em suas costas e então segurou-a rindo sem graça - Me escute, ok? Um minuto._

_Kara arqueou a sobrancelha. _

_-Um, dois... três..._

_Ok, era assim tão errado dizer que ela estava quente assim...? Toda rebelde e impaciente.  
Lena pigarreou de novo indo até seu cofre e abrindo-o, quando ela apanhou a caixa retangular e foi com esta para a mesa Kara ficou alerta, Lena ainda assim não a abriu._

_-Me dê sua mão. _

_Ela a fitou. _

_-É para que eu codifique sua assinatura... você... confia em mim?_

_Era sempre uma surpresa, quando Kara estendeu a mão que ela apanhou, Lena digitou seu código pessoal e quando pediu o scaner digital ela colocou a mão de Kara no leitor, que registrou-o rapidamente e então o clique de abertura foi ouvido pelas duas. _

_-Eu fiz um protótipo com 5.05% de kriptonita... - ela confessou ainda sentindo seu coração descontrolado enquanto a olhava - Para você se sentir mais... humana, eu sei que a fortaleza lhe deu um treinamento e auxilio para controlar seus poderes desde que era criança, e você me disse que acidentes ainda continuavam acontecendo... além de quão agoniante era ter essas conversas com seu primo... - ela viu um rubor no rosto de sua heroína loira favorita que se lembrou de todos os narizes quebrados de sua vida por beijos passados... além do enorme constrangimento que era falar sobre sexo com Kal - E eu quero que você tente isso, mas se sentir-se desconfortável... eu não..._

_-Você me fez um anel de kriptonita, Lena? - Kara a interrompeu prontamente, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. _

_-O que?_

_-Para me pedir em casamento ou algo assim...? - Lena sentiu sua sobrancelha levantar-se e o próprio rubor em sua bochecha - Porque em Krypton selamos a união de um casal com uma fita vermelha, entrelaçando em nossos pulsos e nos ligando representa a conexão entre almas em um simbolo de amor... união... compreensão e lealdade. Principalmente lealdade - Ela prendeu sua capa em torno de seu próprio pulso e o dela... juntos, e Lena observou o gesto simples, mas tão significativo a cultura dela e sempre sentia o desejo profundo de fazer a Kara todas as perguntas sobre Krypton, mas quando a via marejar os olhos ante lembranças de seu planeta perdido, ela se contentava com o que Kara revelava - Porque antes de ser fiel, você tem que ser leal a promessa feita... a família que está formando com a outra pessoa... e abraçando como parte de você... você entende isso?_

_-Sim..._

_-Hm... bom - Kara soltou o aperto da capa que deslizou de volta para trás e segurou seu queixo lhe dando um beijo suave, e Lena se viu derretendo no carinho, ela fechou os olhos sentindo-a mais calma. Como tinha que ser... sem pressa, a mão de Kara prendendo seu pescoço e seus dedos lhe dando arrepios - Porque se é isso o que significa... eu adoraria. _

_Kara parecia quase tímida ao dizer isso e foi sua vez de segurar sua bochecha e sorrir.  
Mordendo o lábio inferior ela ignorou seu próprio rubor: _

_-Não é um anel - ainda - É uma pulseira... um par delas, na verdade. Eu usei em Sam antes... para controlar Reign, esta... tem sua concentração em cada bracelete - Lena disse - As de Sam eram modificadas para reagir quando eu aumentava a dosagem de kriptonita... em seu sistema para conter Reign - ela confessou levando a mão sobre a caixa ainda sem abrir - Essa é apenas... para você se sentir relaxada... vai cobrir seus poderes, diminuir a pressão que eles têm em você tornando-a mais... humana, ainda sem cortar completamente, você só precisa removê-las e colocar de volta na caixa... em alguns minutos o efeito passará, mas você não tem que fazer isso se não quiser - acrescentou rapidamente. _

_Com sorte... elas também cortariam o efeito da Kriptonita vermelha em seu sistema... era nisso que Lena estava apostando, se não... bem, ela pensaria em outra coisa. E manteve essa informação e virou-se para fechar as cortinas da sacada, e ao voltar olhou surpresa porque Kara abriu a caixa, curiosa de fato... ela apanhou a pulseira de aço revestida de titânio e a encarou interrogativamente, Lena sorriu estendendo a mão pedindo-lhe permissão para colocá-la, qual Kara concedeu, e ela segurou sua palma girando-a, e mostrando uma fina linha verde por dentro da mesma e Kara franziu o cenho para isso tocando-a ainda curiosa. _

_-Você está bem...?_

_Kara abriu e fechou a mão. _

_-Posso me sentir mais fraca... _

_-Ela vai cortar seus poderes... não completamente, mas o suficiente para restringir... como o sol vermelho, entretanto não é radioativo e assim podemos... você poderia ficar mais confortável... quando nós... _

_-Ficar mais confortável...? - Kara lhe deu um sorriso de lobo e Lena pigarreou - Hm... Lena Luthor sem palavras, isso é delicioso... _

_-Hm... - Ela devolveu - Kara, o que está fazendo...? _

_Ela prendeu-a em seu pulso direito examinando o objeto, e Lena observou surpresa e quase consternada quando Kara piscou em confusão e sentiu alivio ao notá-la encará-la perdida porque a pulseira removeu a kriptonita vermelha de seu sistema, então ela franziu o cenho para a mesa quebrada, seu ombro marcado, seu pulso, seu pescoço e não soube de onde conseguiu forças ou habilidade para praticamente arrancar o objeto de seu braço, e Lena viu quando ele caiu e foi para a sacada e saltou, dando-lhe tempo suficiente para correr até lá preocupada, e felizmente em tempo de vê-la voar para longe e sussurrar seu nome:_

_-Kara...!_

...

Ela movimentou seu corpo para pairar sob a água devagar, e mexeu o pescoço para recuperar um pouco da mobilidade do mesmo.  
Pensar que tinha passado por tanto com Lena...

...

_Tanto... Voltando aquela primeira semana de namoro ela lembrou-se do dia seguinte, em que encontrou Alex em seu próprio apartamento e sua irmã a abraçou com força, Kara devolveu o carinho não sentindo-se merecedora de tal, Alex viu que ela tinha se livrado da Kriptonita vermelha, mas Kara não estava pronta para contar que era tudo pela inteligência e astúcia de Lena, não queria que Alex tivesse algo para usar contra a Luthor... não agora._

_Não quando ela podia entender que as batidas de preocupação do coração de Lena eram apenas pelo medo puro e simples de que Kara gritasse com ela por ter kriptonita... mas... Ela confiava em Lena, e iria demonstrar isso nem que precisasse fazê-lo todos os dias... Kara confiava em Lena com sua vida... só não confiava em si mesma sobre a vida dela... porque... a amava. E não suportaria perdê-la. _

_... quando lhe mostrou as tradições de Krypton do casamento, estava sendo sincera... e Kara viu seus olhos brilharem de emoção ao escutá-la, Lena era tão expressiva... tão sincera, tão pura... talvez Lillian tivesse razão ao dizer que ela a corrompera. _

_Incapaz de explicar tudo a Alex, ou até mesmo sentir-se bem para falar com a irmã que dessa vez a kriptonita vermelha tinha não apenas deixado-a desinibida como permitiu seus desejos sexuais e mais primitivos tomassem controle... então Kara fugiu... ela simplesmente saiu e perdeu a hora por quase um dia todo. _

_Kal a encontrou no térreo da L-Corp, o heliporto que não estava sendo usado e ali, ela podia ficar longe de quaisquer holofotes ou visão humana vestindo apenas uma blusa preta de frio e calças confortáveis e um par de coturnos, dessa vez não apanhou seu traje ou os óculos... porque não queria ser nem Kara nem a Supergirl, e conversou com Kal por um longo tempo, explicou como se sentia, o quanto amava Lena e temia por tudo e ele estava tão grato não apenas por ela ter salvo como protegido Jon, que lhe deu um abraço apertado e disse que ela poderia fazer isso funcionar com Lena, que as duas mereciam isso. _

_... Kara não se lembrava, mas ele tinha lhe dado a coragem e meia hora depois de observá-lo partir, ela decidiu descer para a cobertura, suas botas bateram com suavidade na sacada e Kara respirou fundo para o dejá-vú, e bebendo a visão que era Lena sentada em sua cadeira, o braço escorado na mesa mordiscando a unha do dedão em uma carranca adorável, o computador aberto a tela já escurecida e o olhar na porta, e como se ela a tivesse ouvido, visto ou apenas sentido sua presença, Lena girou o olhar para a sacada definitivamente avistando-a e ficou de pé em um salto. _

_Ela usava roupas mais confortáveis agora, calças negras e uma blusa de seda cinzenta, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, e abriu a porta voando para seus braços e Kara não sabia que estava mantendo a respiração presa, mas soltou o ar abraçando-a de volta e com força. Lena circulou seu pescoço com as mãos e fechou os olhos escorando o rosto em seu ombro._

_-Kara... - apenas o tom de sua voz dizendo seu nome lhe fez estremecer._

_-Eu sinto muito... eu sinto muito... - ela se ouviu sussurrar. _

_-Eu estou bem. _

_-Eu poderia ter machucado você..._

_-Você não machucou..._

_-Eu poderia, Lena - Ela se afastou para olhá-la nos olhos e suspirou - E eu machuquei..._

_-Kara são hematomas porque você não podia controlar... e nem queria - ela respondeu e Kara engoliu em seco - e eu não pedi a você para parar e tampouco você me verá reclamando sobre isso... porque poderiam ser outro nível de hematomas que talvez eu também pudesse deixar em sua pele se não fosse literalmente banhada em luz do sol garota de aço - ela respondeu frustrada e piscando para isso, Kara achou o rubor em suas bochechas definitivamente agradável a vista, e Lena suspirou - Você está bem... eu estou bem. Okay? _

_-Eu sinto muito... - ela a observou fazer aquele mesmo caminho até o cofre, abrindo-o e apanhando a caixa com a pulseira, e foi sua vez de sentir suas próprias bochechas colorirem, Lena apanhou a pulseira e Kara sentiu imediatamente. 5,05 de kriptonita em titânio, qual Lena abriu o fecho com cuidado que ela também notou estar diferente da última vez que colocou os olhos sobre e então levou-o em seu braço qual automaticamente Kara estendeu pedindo-lhe que prendesse. _

_Ela podia sentir... a perda de seus poderes, não era completamente, mas Lena deslizou a mão em um toque suave para a palma da dela ainda estendida e pressionou as unhas ali, não causando dor e nem desconforto, mas a sensação de pressão era estranha, e Kara notou com curiosidade as marcas em forma de lua onde Lena apertou a ponta dos dedos e então levantou os olhos para ela surpresa. _

_Ela a puxou para mais perto de seus olhos observando-as e sentindo-se com cinco anos ante a uma grande novidade ou descoberta...  
Então olhou para Lena que observava de volta cada movimento seu. _

_-Kara... eu estou bem. - Lena respirou fundo puxando-a e tocando sua testa na dela - Você está bem... estamos bem. _

_-Estamos bem... - Ela repetiu assentindo automaticamente, Lena segurou os dois lados de seu rosto e a beijou, e Kara se permitiu derreter na sensação de seus lábios quentes, a tensão leve e até mesmo as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, que ela sentia sobre a palma de sua mão. Ansiosas... antecipadas, e os dela batiam em uníssono, Lena tocou a gola de sua blusa e parou afastando-se para olhá-la. Pedindo-lhe permissão, e Kara assentiu e ela puxou o zíper para baixo devagar, apreciando-a, seus olhos escurecendo a cada movimento até que a blusa negra estava aberta. Seus dedos tocaram seu abdômen, e a sensação espalhou um agradável arrepio por sua pele, Lena beijou sua bochecha, então seu pescoço e Kara gemeu - eu adoraria realmente levar você para jantar... mas acho que quero pular essa etapa..._

_-Lena... - Kara suspirou e a sentiu sorrir, então Lena a fitou realmente preocupada agora._

_-Você quer isso?_

_Ela segurou seus pulsos Kara sentiu o sorriso crescer porque Lena definitivamente estava mantendo-a...  
Restringindo-a e Kara apenas lhe deu um olhar de gato como resposta: _

_-Você está usando muitas roupas... - Ela disse contra sua boca e estendeu a mão para sua blusa também, mas praguejou porque os botões definitivamente não estavam colaborando, Lena riu de seu gemido frustrado, e segurou sua mão enquanto que com a sua própria tirou-os devagar, nunca deixando seus olhos, Kara aproximou-se removendo a blusa e segurando suas costas e beijando seu ombro sob a marca que deixara mais cedo - Eu amo você, Lena. _

_Ela esperou sua reação, sentindo-a congelar e soltar o ar suavemente e então encontrou seus olhos marejados e emocionados. Kara beijou o caminho de seu ombro até de volta a seus lábios, a testa colada na dela, Lena abraçando sua cintura e removendo também a sua blusa para o chão revelando seu sutiã de renda negro. _

_-Eu te amo tanto... - Kara repetiu soltando a respiração e segurando os dois lados de seu rosto com as mãos, e ela viu seus olhos verdes ainda brilhando de lágrimas não derramadas, então Lena se aproximou como se fosse beijá-la, mas parou antes disso e respondeu em kriptoniano:_

_-Eu também amo você, Kara._

...

Mentiras...  
... tantas mentiras.

Kara tentou ignorar a pressão em seu peito e bufou para a queimação das lágrimas em seu rosto balançando a cabeça para todas as memórias do passado que a rodeavam nos últimos dias, fosse ela e Lena, momentos antes do acidente ou no começo de seu relacionamento... até mesmo agora

Lembrou-se de quando desabou uma vez com Alex e Sam e praticamente gritou que era injusto, que seu mundo lhe foi tirado uma vez, e ela levou anos para encontrá-la e então em sete anos de felicidade, tudo lhe foi tirado de novo... Alex não respondeu nada, ela apenas a abraçou e lhe disse para chorar.

Foi a única vez que Kara ouviu sua irmã.

_"Por quatro anos eu estive aqui... por quatro anos, eu estive bem aqui!"_

Ela engoliu o bolo em sua garganta e levantou os olhos para o sol de novo, pairando acima da água suas roupas estavam quase secas agora. Kara permaneceu ali, imóvel, seu cabelo balançando com a suave brisa do vento, as roupas molhadas colando em seu corpo, e tentou ignorar a felicidade a memória da lua de mel com Lena, a ilha deserta, a praia... os golfinhos ao por-do-sol, a maré... as risadas das duas...

_"Eu te amo..." As promessas...  
"Eu também te amo" Principalmente as promessas..._

Para ser jogada de volta a realidade:

_"Você dormiu com ela...?"_

_"Sim... sete meses atrás, quando eu ainda não me lembrava de nada... quando eu não sabia que era casada, que tenho um filho... eu dormi com Kate, e até começamos a nos ver com mais frequência, mas... não fomos adiante com o relacionamento"_

Ela então se viu voando de novo, para acima das nuvens assim não entraria nos radares, e suas roupas estavam secas quando desceu para o prédio mais escondido da cidade vizinha a Gotham, o grande edifício da Wayne Tech bem no centro era um belo chamariz para a cidade, e ela não precisava de seus óculos agora, mas estava grata por tê-los no rosto, e caminhou em passos calmos pela recepção aproximando-se do balcão para fazer sua presença, e felizmente foi reconhecida, embora não como gostaria:

-Senhora Luthor! - a garota ficou de pé em um salto - Boa tarde.. uh... em que posso ajudá-la?

Boa tarde...?  
Ok.

-Richard está aqui? - Ela perguntou e a menina assentiu prontamente.

-Ele está em sua sala... eu... posso marcar um horário para-

-Avise-lhe que quero vê-lo - Kara a cortou ainda sorrindo e seu ego inflou quando a viu corar, ela apanhou o telefone e ela distraiu-se com a decoração e pessoas no prédio ignorando os murmúrios quando finalmente ouviu um pigarro da moça.

-Ele... pediu que subisse senhora Luthor.

-Kara. Me chame de Kara.

-Ok... - ela apontou para o elevador, e ainda com as mãos nos bolsos sem olhar ninguém em particular, Kara continuou em silêncio, ela pressionou 35° andar.

505...

.

_"O que é isso?"_

_"É uma das melhores músicas Indie de Artic Monkeys..." Disse Kara "E também... era meu número de sorte em Krypton"  
Ela respirou fundo._

_"5.05 de kriptonita..." Lena mordeu o lábio finalmente encontrando seu olhar "Você não precisa tentar se não quiser, foi só... algo idiota"... é uma ideia realmente idiot-"_

Ela se lembra de beijá-la, e Lena sorrir para isso encarando-a confusa.

_"Eu gosto..." Respondeu ela "Embora vou tomar também... 505 é meu novo número da sorte, Kara"_

.

-Aqui estamos - Kara perdeu a concentração as memórias contínuas e agradeceu a garota prontamente virando-se para ela no meio do corredor e tirando as mãos dos bolsos demonstrando toda a segurança que aprendeu ao observar Alex e Lena em sua vida... Lena.

Não.

-Obrigada, eu posso seguir daqui para frente.

-Uh... tem certeza?

-Claro, não se preocupe - E lhe deu um sorriso panteado e uma piscadela - Conheço o caminho.

-O... ok... - a garota assentiu e Kara continuou sua caminhada tranquila abrindo a porta de madeira pesada e arqueando as sobrancelhas para a bela visão de Dick Greyson Wayne em um terno escuro e sem gravata, o cabelo negro jogado para trás bem penteado os olhos incrivelmente azuis e o sorriso, registro de sua família de Morcegos, e parou para olhar com atenção para o infame Asa Noturna de Bludheaven, e também... seu antigo amor...

-Kara... - ele estava de pé rapidamente e aproximou-se abraçando-a com força e saudade e ela sorriu derretendo-se no carinho.

-Richard Greyson- O cumprimentou de volta.


	11. 11: Resquice

**Frase do dia: **Crianças... eu estou trabalhando com crianças -Diana (Liga da Justiça)

* * *

**BLUDHEAVEN  
ESCRITÓRIO DE RICHARD GRAYSON WAYNE  
5 PM**

-OH KARA, você soa como minha mãe... - Respondeu Dick fazendo-a sorrir, Diana Wayne era carinhosamente referida assim por todo o Bat-clã, inclusive Bárbara, e as vezes até mesmo Kate... Kate... não. Kara não iria pensar em Kate porque assim ela pensaria em Lena e... será que Kate sabia sobre Lena...? Não... não seria possível, ela não iria manter-se calada... ela não poderia não é? Porque... - Dick está bom, todos me chamam assim...

-Eu sempre achei um diminutivo estranho, Richard é um nome bonito.

-Tanto quanto Kara Zor-El... ou devo dizer, Kara Danvers-Luthor...?

_No momento_ _nenhum_ pensou Kara, mas ela preferiu não dizer.  
E o fitou.

-Mas então... sente-se - ele apontou para a cadeira e ao invés de dar a volta e ocupar de novo a que ficava detrás de sua mesa, ocupou a de seu lado girando-a cruzando a perna e angulando a cabeça para ela - Você está realmente linda... gostei do novo corte de cabelo.

-Obrigada... - Kara corou relaxando um pouco e imaginando que provavelmente os fios deviam estar bagunçados devido a sua recente aventura - Você também continua bonito como sempre... - ela confessou sincera - Ainda pratica... suas atividades noturnas, Sr. Greyson?

-Sim... - ele riu balançando a cabeça em um aceno simples para o uso de seu sobrenome - Bludheaven vem crescendo com o tempo, e eu prefiro mantê-la segura tanto quanto meus pais me ensinaram a fazer isso... e como eles mesmos o fazem em Gotham e... bem, no mundo.

-Devo dizer que está se saindo bem... ouvi muitos elogios sobre o Asa Noturna... - ela franziu o cenho um pouco - Mas... por que esse nome?

-Você sabe o que significa é claro...

-É kriptoniano... - Kara admitiu simplesmente e sorriu sincera - Combina com você... Original... como Batman.

-Obrigado... - ele respondeu ficando de pé - Aceita uma bebida...?

-Eu adoraria - Kara respondeu recostando-se contra a cadeira e respirando, ela mordiscou o interior de sua bochecha observando-o apanhar dois copos e encher dois dedos de wisky e gelo.

Um gesto para ajudar com o frio, e ela pensou que seu cabelo deveria estar um desastre.  
E talvez suas roupas... e a própria Kara que não devia cheirar tão agradável como o oceano apesar de ter passado muitas horas submersa...

-Eu assisti as notícias... - Ele disse fitando-a. Ótimo, pensou ela - Você está bem?

E virou-se entregando-lhe um copo e bebendo do seu enquanto se sentava de novo.

-Estou - Kara mentiu sorrindo-lhe - Foi um longo período, mas enfim... acho que... cada dia é um dia - Ela disse lembrando-se exatamente daquelas palavras ditas por ele três anos atrás e angulou a cabeça observando-o, um fio de cabelo solto em sua franja e ela quase levou a mão para colocá-lo de volta no lugar - Mas me conte como estão as novidades... você e Jason se acertaram?

-Sim... - ele disse com um sorriso cansado e um olhar conhecedor para sua tentativa em mudar de assunto, mas Kara não queria falar sobre Lena - Foi mais difícil para Bruce e Jason que a mim ou Tim... acho que agradecemos Diana por isso... ela definitivamente é nosso coração... assim como Kassie.

Kara lhe deu um olhar lembrando-se de de uma reunião na casa de Winn, e o uso daquelas palavras exatas:

.

_ -Então eu e Lena seríamos o cérebro da equipe.. - Disse Winn levantando sua cerveja em um brinde, sua namorada Lyra sorriu - Kara e Clark os músculos embora Kara também seja nosso coração da equipe, Alex também os músculos e... aquela que concerta nossos machucados... - ele acrescentou rapidamente ao ver o olhar ameaçador de sua irmã, a seu lado Sam riu assim como Ruby._

_ -Eu faço o melhor que posso - Disse sua irmã olhando para ele e Lena - E é bom não estar sozinha nesse ponto..._

_Eles fizeram um gesto afirmativo de cabeça._

_ -Também a nossa pequena hiper ativa nerd aqui presente... nossa caloura aos Super Friends - continuou Winn fazendo-os rir ao apontar Ruby que lhe sorriu, mas os dois brindaram, Winn com sua cerveja e Ruby sua soda - E você Sam?_

_A esquerda de sua irmã, Sam apenas deu um olhar a todos, afinal, ela foi o "problema"... indiretamente falando e pela primeira vez sorriu agradecida por não ter mais uma personalidade dupla que assumia a forma de uma justiceira ao avesso em si. Ainda que não tivesse mais poderes, não estaria mais grata em ter sido salva... _

_ -Eu prefiro ser a humana - ela fez um movimento languido com a mão e o alivio explicito em seu olhar deu a Kara um sorriso assim como aos demais uma risada, porque Sam estava segura agora. - E graças a Lena sem poderes muito obrigada._

_ -Pois eu sei que você daria uma excelente kriptoniana... e poderia fazer o bem, se estivesse no controle - Admitiu Lena sentada a sua frente, a mão de Kara em volta de seu ombro e seus dedos entrelaçados - Reign foi um veneno... você ainda é _você_. Humana ou não... é o ser mais gentil que já conheci Sam. _

_Sam sorriu para a amiga e Alex ergueu sua cerveja:_

_ -Verdade - Disse a ruiva e Sam a fitou com carinho, ela então entoou - Então eu brindo a Lena... a alma de nossa equipe - Kara podia ouvir seu coração fazer uma pausa e então acelerar quando todos levantaram as cervejas em comum acordo, chopp, refrigerantes, e a própria Lena pairou sua própria mão sob sua bebida sem ação - Porque se não fosse você... nenhum de nós... em nossa pequena roda ou no entorno estaria aqui... _

_ -Um brinde a Lena - Entoou Sam sorrindo._

_ -A tia Lena - Disse Ruby._

_ -A Lena Luthor - Clark disse e Kara sorriu mais ainda e ela circulou a mão na cintura de sua namorada beijando sua bochecha e dizendo rente ao seu ouvido._

_ -A minha alma e coração... - concordou com sua própria bebida prontamente levantada - À Lena. _

_ -A Lena -Todos concordaram e ela podia senti-la pressionar seu braço com força como que para recuperar-se disso, corada e um pouco trêmula Lena levantou a própria bebida respondendo a eles com seu mais genuíno sorriso:_

_ -Aos amigos. _

_ -Aos amigos... - Concordaram em uníssono. _

_ ._

-Mas me diga, Kara... em que posso lhe ser útil?

Com um suspiro pesado, ela virou o copo em sua garganta agradecendo a resistência alienígena, pois sequer sentira o ardor ou o gosto da bebida ao engolir, afinal não fazia efeito e então o colocou na mesa, Dick a olhou comicamente surpreso por um momento e então Kara ficou de pé aproximou-se dele e jogando uma perna sobre seu quadril e sentando-se em seu colo, ela agarrou-o pela gola da camisa e o puxou para um beijo quente.

... bom, isso era definitivamente diferente de três anos atrás.

Quando eles conversaram por muito tempo, falaram sobre si mesmos, confirmaram a solidão sentida, e então ele acabou beijando-a, terno e incerto e ela se lembra de quando seu cérebro desligou, do beijo crescer... e então tentar tirar o blazer de Dick, e sua gravata, de espalmar a mão em seu peito tanto quanto ele a acariciava, os beijos se tornando gemidos e então Kara estava presa entre ele e a parede quando a realidade a tocou.

Era aniversário de um ano da morte de Lena...

... aniversário... de sua morte.

Um ano.  
E ela o afastou até com força demais praticamente fazendo-o cair contra as próprias pernas, e mal se desculpou alisando suas roupas e simplesmente voando para longe. E ficaram sem se falar por o quê...?

Outro ano inteiro praticamente.

Então ela soube que ele adquiriu o nome de Asa Noturna e foi morar em Bludheaven cuidando das empresas do pai na cidade de dia e vestindo a máscara do herói à noite.

-Kara... Kara, o que... está fazendo? - Ele segurou seus ombros e ela se viu arqueando as sobrancelhas para fitá-lo, a confusão explícita e Kara sentiu-se como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, e soltou o ar conseguindo ficar de pé com toda a dignidade que ainda lhe restava - Kara...? Espera, não fuja dessa vez.

-Eu... eu sinto muito eu... - ela bufou frustrada e Dick ajeitou o paletó levando as mãos nos bolsos em uma pose que era toda Bruce Wayne e isso a obrigou a bufar de novo. Como ele podia ser tão bonito e condescendente?!

Merda.

-Isso é sobre Lena, não é?

Kara riu baixo e rápido sem humor algum, ela girou nos calcanhares em uma meia volta e levantou a cabeça para o teto passando as mãos pelos cabelos sentindo-os um pouco grudentos de sal e suspirou, fechou o casaco como se isso fosse protegê-la de algo mais além do frio, nesse caso si mesma e evitou aqueles olhos bonitos admitindo enquanto seus ombros caíam:

-É _sempre_ sobre Lena, Dick.

Ele apenas sorriu apertando-lhe o olhar simpático:

-Quer outra bebida? - Ofereceu com humildade.

-Eu adoraria... mas infelizmente não faz efeito.

-Bem... então... quer se sentar de novo... e conversar?

Ela considerou aquilo, e assentiu.

Kara nunca entendeu de onde vinha a facilidade de falar com ele, talvez fosse algo Wayne... talvez também era Diana... ou então uma característica do bat-clã, incluindo a Mulher-Maravilha que agora fazia parte do mesmo, mas ela se viu dizendo... tudo.

Do começo ao fim, Dick a escutou com paciência e atenção, vez ou outra interrompendo apenas para fazer uma pergunta mais específica, sobre quando ela revelou que seu pai Bruce estava reabrindo a investigação da morte de Lena, mas não que Lillian estava morta e Lex poderia ser o culpado, contou até mesmo que Lena dormiu com outra pessoa há sete meses, qual ele percebeu ser o motivo de seu "deslize" até ali e Kara lhe pediu desculpas profusamente... sentindo-se ainda mais idiota do que há três anos...

E ele apenas sorriu daquele jeito que a fez suspirar e bufar para si mesma.

-Outra bebida?

-Você vai acabar ficando sem whisky...

-Eu não me importo - Ele riu servindo-a mais um pouco, Kara sorriu, pois ainda corado, Dick era tão resistente quanto Bruce, ainda que o último raramente bebesse, assim como Lena, e ela bufou de novo para si mesma por não conseguir tirá-la de sua cabeça - Kara... você falou com ela?

-O que?

-Lena... você disse que ela esteve com outra pessoa... - ela assentiu tomando um longo gole da bebida para não ter que verbalizar - Eu não estou tentando justificá-la, mas... Lena estava presa em sua própria vida nesses últimos quatro anos... - ele definitivamente viu as notícias - longe de você e o Kon... aérea a tudo isso... ela vivia outra vida. Literalmente falando... então... você falou com ela?

-... talvez? - Ele lhe deu um olhar e ela soltou o ar em uma lufada - Não... eu meio que... a deixei sozinha com nosso filho esta manhã. E...

-Kara...

-Eu não consigo, ok? - Ela disse ficando de pé e girando nos calcanhares - Eu não... eu não estive com ninguém por todo esse tempo, Dick... quatro anos... e eu nunca consegui estar com outra pessoa quando ela...

_"Eu estive bem aqui... por quatro anos, eu estive exatamente aqui"_

Kara se assustou quando percebeu que pressionara o copo de vidro em sua mão com extrema força e ele se quebrou.  
Ela xingou mentalmente e Dick veio com um pano jogando-o sobre ela e sorrindo.

-Eu me esqueço sempre que você não tem exatamente o tipo de preocupação sobre pele rasgada por vidro... afinal... pele de aço - Kara sentiu-se sorrir reflexivamente.

-É uma vantagem e desvantagem... - ela respondeu usando o pano para apanhar tudo o que conseguiu e jogar dentro do lixo, com Dick ajudando-a em silêncio, ele então bateu as mãos juntas e Kara o fitou - Eu sei que posso estar exagerando... eu sei que ela não se lembra, Dick, mas é exatamente isso que dói... eu queria tanto tê-la de volta, e agora... não sei o que fazer... Ela está viva... e eu esperei por isso por tanto tempo, mas... eu não faço ideia... do que _fazer_.

-Fale com ela - Ele respondeu escorando-se contra a mesa e cruzando os braços diante do corpo, seu cabelo negro brilhando a luz da tarde - Lena é sua esposa, e você a ama... seja sincera com ela, e eu sei que ela será com você... vocês são perfeitas uma para a outra, Kara, e eu sei que vão vencer esse novo obstáculo...

-Como você poderia saber disso? - Kara sorriu sem humor, mas havia uma pitada de esperança em suas palavras.

-Porque eu as conheço... e vocês sempre lutaram com tudo uma pela outra... - ele angulou a cabeça fitando-a ainda com aquele sorriso fácil e ela sabia que não podia realmente se culpar por ter se apaixonado por esse cara em um momento de sua vida. Dick era um príncipe encantado, um conquistador... ainda assim, ele era gentil, fiel... bom... leal. - Acho que em um momento da minha vida... estive apaixonado por você, sabe?

A declaração a surpreendeu e ela se viu abrindo a boca para ele idiotamente, mas o homem riu.

-O que? Você é bonita, gentil... apaixonante - Kara sentiu-se corar, pois essas eram as mesmas palavras que Lena usou uma vez na noite de karaokê, a memória sendo condensada pela atual realidade... - Você é o coração mais puro que conheço, Kara... e eu sei que as coisas não estão fáceis, mas você não desiste... seja sincera com Lena - ele deu uma pausa encarando-a - Você a ama. Deixe-a saber disso.

-E se ela... me pedir o divórcio?

-Você acha que ela pediria? - Ele perguntou.

Kara fitou longamente e respirou um pouco mais suavemente.

-Ela não se lembra do que fomos... isso significaria que eu deveria pedir o divórcio... ou nesse caso oferecer a ela?

-... você estaria disposta? - Ele devolveu - A dar a ela essa liberdade, se ela pedisse a você...

-Se ela quisesse isso... sim.

Ele a fitou e então sorriu.

-Você a deixaria ir... porque a ama.

-Sim.

-Isso é porque você é alguém por quem uma pessoa se apaixonaria, Kara... - ele disse ainda com aquele sorriso - E embora não esteja há muito de volta à sua vida, eu sei que Lena também viu isso... olhe... - ele aproximou-se e segurou suas mãos Kara sentiu a tranquilidade e calmaria que Dick Greyson lhe passava - Eu sei que as coisas realmente parecem complicadas, mas... você vai conseguir, Kara... um dia de cada vez, lembra?

-Um dia de cada vez... - ela repetiu, uma batida suave na porta que se abriu e os dois viraram para a secretária, acompanhada de Alex e ninguém menos que Lena que franziu o cenho para a cena, afinal eles ainda seguravam as mãos.

Com um movimento de cabeça, ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu sendo ignorada pelos chamados de Alex.  
Dick apertou sua mão atraindo sua atenção de novo:

-Vá atrás de sua garota - Ele respondeu sorrindo-lhe genuinamente e Kara assentiu.

-Obrigada... - ela murmurou.

* * *

_... algumas horas antes._

**NATIONAL CITY**  
**APARTAMENTO DE KARA, LENA E KON**  
**12:56 PM**

-MAMÃE... - Doía o coração de Lena deixá-lo sozinho, principalmente quando ele lhe dava aquele olhar como se fosse perdê-la a qualquer momento, e ela se abaixou abrindo os braços para receber Conner que soltou a mão de Sam e correu para ela, fechando os olhos para a realidade de que tinha seu filho ali e respirou fundo abraçando-o apertado contra si e dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, não perdendo a expressão de Sam e Alex, que ainda sentada na cadeira do balcão da cozinha lhe deu um sorriso suave - Você vai voltar...?

-Sim... sua tia Alex está indo comigo, logo estarei em casa... ok?

-Okay...

-Kon... - ela segurou seu rosto fazendo-o fitá-la - Eu não esqueci da nossa conversa, está bem...? Apenas... eu sei que as coisas estão confusas e complicadas, meu amor... e que precisamos falar sobre isso... e eu realmente te devo uma explicação sobre o tempo em que-

-Você vai embora de novo...? - Lena se calou olhando-o, sua expressão carregada, e ela respirou fundo apertando-o contra si para controlar sua respiração e o fitou seriamente afagando seu cabelo e sua bochecha.

-Conner eu não vou embora mais... nunca mais... – falou sinceramente e ele se recusou a fitá-la. Lena ainda mal o conhecia, mas Conner tinha aquele mesmo olhar perdido de Kara... aquela expressão descrente de quem realmente preferia esperar para ver do que acreditar, pois assim... poderia se magoar menos e ela segurou seu queixo atraindo sua atenção para si - Querido eu sei que não posso prometer que estarei aqui sempre por você, que não posso prometer que nada acontecerá comigo de novo porque eu não controlo nada, um dia... eu posso ir e não voltar mais, mas... olhe para mim... Conner - Ela ignorou o bolo em sua garganta e a forma como os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas àquilo, mas lembrou-se do que Bruce lhe dissera "diga a ele a verdade" e era exatamente assim que Lena se sentia... era assim que ela queria que fosse com seu filho. Não iria mentir para ele... ele não precisava que fingissem que se importavam e então o deixassem. Ela não lhe daria falsas promessas - Eu tenho você... e Kara de volta, e eu não vou a lugar algum... vocês são a minha família, e eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças com tudo o que tenho... para nunca... deixar vocês outra vez, ok?

Ele assentiu abraçando-a apertado e Lena se levantou com ele ainda em seus braços, Conner estava manhoso e ela definitivamente não cortaria nada disso, muito pelo contrário, sentia-se da mesma forma, tê-lo consigo era tão agradável e não queria mais perder nenhum momento, mas estava adiando a conversa que era necessário ter com sua esposa tanto quanto a ele e não poderia mais. Precisava resolver tudo com Kara e finalmente dizer a Kon o que a levou a desaparecer por quatro anos.

Antes que ele descobrisse por si mesmo... e a odiasse mais.

-Promete para mim...? - Ele sussurrou e ela viu a expressão de Alex se apertar, abaixar o olhar e desviar como se para ela a cena fosse íntima demais, e estivesse invadindo-a, mas Lena fechou os olhos e respirou fundo sentindo as batidas de seu coração aceleradas exatamente como as dele, a emoção em cada parte de si e o desejo de cumprir aquela promessa até que a velhice a levasse e sorriu, pressionando-o em seus braços e embalando-o porque ele era seu filho.

E ela era Lena Luthor-Danvers, esposa de Kara Danvers-Luthor vulgo Supergirl...  
... e ambas mães de Conner Alex Luthor-Danvers.

-Os Luthor são teimosos em suas promessas... - E tocou seu rosto sorrindo seu coração mais leve ao vê-lo relaxar - Não somos...? - Entoou e ele limpou os olhos com as costas da mão assentindo e sorriu balançando a cabeça efusivamente e Lena ignorou a picada de lágrimas em seus olhos afagando sua bochecha, notou a expressão de Sam e Alex para ela, sentindo-se certa a cada palavra, e vendo não apenas o apoio das duas como também simpatia... - E eu prometo a você que sim, Kon... esse é o meu lugar... bem aqui - Ela tocou seu peito indicando seu coração e ele a abraçou outra vez.

Lena se sentiu um pouco mais leve e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

-Lena...? - Alex a chamou alguns momentos depois e ela o desceu para o chão ajeitando suas roupas. Ela se lembrou da sensação em seu peito quando o conheceu no lobby do Pensilvânia, aquele adolescente tentando bater nele na entrada do hotel, um medo inimaginável fluindo tão rápido quanto o desejo superprotetor aquela criança... e respirou fundo pensando sobre a conversa que tivera com Cat... quando ficaram sozinhas no Smallville Journal.

_"Então você é Lena Luthor"_

_"Sim..." Ela não conseguiu olhá-la nos olhos e não sabia por que._

_Mas a loira apenas assentiu aproximando-se e surpreendendo-a quando tocou seu ombro e então a abraçou apertado._

_"Fico feliz por você finalmente conseguir o que tanto queria, querida..." Ela disse "Sua família... especialmente porque conheço Kara e Conner... e eles são maravilhosos... Lena"_

_E apenas conseguiu abraçá-la de volta... e chorar._

-Vamos? - Alex a tirou das memórias e ela assentiu vendo Kon agora correr alegremente na direção de Sam que prometia um bolo de chocolate e comida do Noonan's com Ruby antes de saírem, ela apanhou-o abraçando-o fazendo cócegas nele que riu e seguiu para a sala ligando a TV.

-Ainda temos muito o que falar... - Lena disse olhando-a.

-Temos tempo... - Sam respondeu e virou-se para Alex que lhe deu um sorriso, então voltou-se para ela - E conte comigo se precisar conversar também...

-Obrigada... - Lena se sentia confiante... até sentir o vento em seu cabelo no instante em que seguiram para o heliporto, a sensação estranha de antecipação na boca de seu estômago por ter que voar, e apertou os olhos angulando a cabeça para o helicóptero já ligado, o piloto acenando-lhes calmamente e olhou para a ruiva tranquila a seu lado, Alex estava em roupas mais confortáveis para a viagem, ela vestia jeans, uma jaqueta cinzenta - Não poderíamos... ir em um voo convencional?

-O helicóptero vai nos deixar no aeroporto, Sam já deixou tudo pronto, e estaremos na cidade em menos de uma hora... você não quer falar com Kara?

-Claro que eu quero... só que...

-Vamos Luthor, você vai ficar bem... - Alex riu circulando seu ombro em um abraço de lado e direcionando-a para o grande monstro de metal, entretanto apenas olhou surpresa para sua cunhada embora tranquila com seu gesto - Sei que odeia voar, mas não se preocupe... eu protejo você.

E riu.

-Espero que possa fazer isso quando estivermos em queda livre... – e estremeceu.

-Bem, eu sei que sua tecnologia vai impedir que isso aconteça então não me preocupo... - ela disse com simplicidade fazendo-a encará-la. Sua... ah. Então lembrou-se de olhar a logo do helicóptero L-Corp Inc. \- Além do mais, conhecemos quem nos salvaria se houvesse um problema maior... - E lhe deu uma piscadela.

-Não sei se ela gostaria... pelo menos não nesse momento.

-Você não quer descobrir?

Lena riu sem humor algum.

E pensou por um instante respirando fundo:

-Eu estive com outra pessoa sete meses atrás, acha que ela pode me perdoar por isso?

-Você pode? - Alex devolveu a pergunta ainda sem soltar seu ombro e Lena não sabia o que dizer - Você e Kara são as mais puras almas que já conheci que seja a ser ridículo o quanto se amam com tudo o que têm... e o quanto são parecidas... - Lena lhe deu um olhar e Alex sorriu com simplicidade - Ei, eu sei disso... ainda que ambas consigam ser estupidamente irritantes e idiotas... vocês vão se acertar, Lena. Ou então eu chutarei a bunda de Kara sobre isso. Mesmo que precise usar um arsenal de kriptonita...

Ela riu não conseguindo acreditar nisso.

Na verdade, e tecnicamente, ela e Kara nem tinham nada para começo de conversa... quer dizer, formalmente elas eram casadas, mas... com toda a bagunça agora? E seu cérebro entrava em curto toda vez que pensava nisso, pois tecnicamente nem tinha o direito de protestar, ou dizer nada se tivesse sido o contrário... então... o que diabos estava fazendo ali mesmo?

Era por Kon...?

"Não quero que decida algo por ninguém... além de si mesma"

Lena suspirou.

Estupida Kara Danvers e sua irmã... tão... incríveis. Que ela suspeitava que o sentimento sobre não a merecer, era algo que carregava desde que começaram esse relacionamento.

-Então você se importa? Não com Kara, mas... comigo? - Ela disse porque Alex sabia que não conseguia descansar, havia procurado tudo sobre o seu passado que podia encontrar, cada reportagem, cada artigo... tudo, até mesmo os de sete anos e por Kara Danvers pensando que assim conheceria a si mesma, e agora sentia-se em dúvida sobre a Sra. Luthor-Danvers que era rica, segura, sozinha e definitivamente alguém fria... como ela poderia ser essa pessoa? Não se conhecia nem mesmo como Kieran... e Lena Luthor era... bem, ela era a esposa, a CEO, a mãe... agora, ela mal sentia-se como uma sombra - Isso é estranho.

-Claro que me importo... é para isso que servem os amigos, Lena.

Ela leu essa sentença sua vida toda... os últimos quatro anos naquela carta.

E olhou para Alex por longos segundos.

-Então... somos amigas?

-Não - Disse a ruiva fazendo seu coração pular uma batida porque apesar da declaração, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto que era tão genuíno que a fazia acreditar em cada sentença seguinte - Você é minha irmã. Outra irmã idiota, mas... paciência, ainda minha irmã - E continuou levando-a na direção do helicóptero e Lena deixou-se ser conduzida encarando-a estupefata... mas seu coração se aquiesceu e ela sentiu-se mais tranquila e Alex aumentou a voz porque o som das hélices crescera impossibilitando-a de ouvir em tom normal - Agora vamos.

BLUDHEAVEN

_Agora._

LENA PODIA OUVIR A VOZ DE KARA ATRÁS DE SI, mas apenas continuou a andar a passos firmes, pisando duro e ignorando a sensação estranha em seus olhos e principalmente na boca de seu estômago, girando em uma esquina, mal conseguiu registrar o momento apenas quando deu um encontrão em alguém e ouviu o:

-Desculpe - Que realmente parou para olhar nos olhos azuis encarando-a de volta junto com aquele sorriso maroto.

-Kate... - era a própria em carne e osso, o cabelo curto usando roupas informais, ela ainda apelava para o seu lado gótico mesmo sendo uma empresária, e perdida em palavras.

Lena reconheceu a expressão em seu rosto de que ela sabia que ela era Lena Luthor provavelmente pelos jornais – e Kate lhe deu um olhar desajeitado cumprimentando-a de volta, e Lena ouviu a voz de Kara agora perto o suficiente e parando para olhar de uma para a outra com o cenho franzido, e percebeu a tensão nos ombros da esposa tanto quanto seus olhos.

-Kane.

-Danvers.

-Gente... - Alex tentou vendo sua expressão, porque Lena começou a sentir raiva, e ela também não viu quando Alex Danvers as alcançou.

Kara e Kate no entanto continuavam a se olhar.

-Danvers-Luthor... eu sou uma mulher casada - Kara a corrigiu prontamente.

-É... eu me lembro - Kate cruzou os braços diante do corpo fitando-a - Você está bem?

Lena precisou de um par de segundos para notar que a pergunta era dirigida a ela, mas Kara quem respondeu:

-Ela está ótima.

-Não estou falando com você...

-Hm... afiada Kara? Será que isso é algum tipo de provocação...

-Talvez... você quer me testar?

-Deus...

Lena suspirou bufando e enfim deixando-as sozinhas para seus próprios problemas, ela pegou o elevador e desceu, ignorando o fato de Kara, que ainda vestia as mesmas roupas, o casaco, seu cabelo selvagem e ainda muito bem, além de suas bochechas coradas o que significava que ela não voltou para casa como também não tomou banho e... Lena respirou fundo, não iria martirizar isso... e é claro que ela não tinha entendido sobre o que aconteceu com Kate, nem Lena entendia... nem na época e tampouco agora, e ela levou uma das mãos entre os olhos na ponte do nariz suspirando pesado pela enésima vez. Devia ter ficado com Conner e ido para a L-Corp... bebesse com Sam e até mesmo Alex, falassem sobre o passado, talvez ela poderia perguntar sobre sua mãe Lillian, qualquer coisa... a ver Kara com aquele homem, qualquer coisa a essa estúpida situação... e quando ela ouviu o clique do elevador e saiu, Lena parou para olhar o bonito céu de Bludheaven, limpo e claro, a lua brilhava cercada por nuvens leves e estrelas que davam um ar calmo fazendo-a respirar fundo e olhar em seu relógio, e circulou os próprios braços lembrando-se que não tinha pego um casaco, ela apenas continuou andando pela avenida, observando as pessoas e caminhando também sem destino. Gostava de fazer isso... ajudava a pensar ou não-pensar, e nesse momento, mais que bem-vindo. Entrou em um pequeno beco avistando uma lanchonete do outro lado da rua, talvez poderia encontrar algum bar por ali e se sentar um pouco e relaxar, pois, precisava realmente disso, mas uma dor-de-cabeça irritante latejou em sua têmpora.

.

_ -Você acha que isso vai dar certo...? - Kara perguntou genuinamente preocupada, e Lena lembrou-se de respirar e se concentrar no atual problema assentindo e sorrindo para ela. Elas estavam contra Sam e Alex na noite de jogos, e a dupla imbatível, já haviam vencido nas duas vezes e Winn e J'onn perdiam de lavada por seis a zero. Lena girou suavemente para a risada de Ruby, e voltou-se para Kara notando que ela a observava, então mordeu o lábio inferior. Não sabia por quanto tempo podia jogar sobre o relacionamento delas mais, estava começando a ficar complicado, e tinha medo de investir e tê-la odiando-a, mas balançou a cabeça em uma negativa - Lena... tudo bem?_

_ -Sim... - ela conseguiu dizer e pigarreou - Eu tenho uma ideia... a próxima sugestão é nossa... podemos ir com filmes._

_ -Alex conhece todos os filmes que eu gosto... ela sabe meus preferidos e comédias_ _românticas... tudo._

_ -Mas não os clássicos da Disney - Lena definitivamente se arrependeria quando compartilhasse o conhecimento sobre eles para além de Kara, mas quando viu a esperança ascender em seus olhos sabia que valeria a pena - Ela conhece os clássicos de Hitcock, 80 e 90 além de todas as versões de Terror até hoje... assim como Sam... mas eu também. - E a fitou com um sorriso sádico - O que você acha?_

_ -Uh... - Kara a observou fazendo-a arquear uma sobrancelha, mas sorriu finalmente feliz e lhe estendeu a mão que Lena apanhou em um cumprimento significativo em que você segurava o antebraço um do outro como faziam os antigos vassalos... - Vamos arrasar._

_Lena riu._

_ -Vamos arrasar - ela concordou..._

_ -E arrasaram._

_Winn anunciou animado ao fim do embate de 3x2 contra Sam e Alex, a irmã de Kara jogou-se dramaticamente para trás no sofá enquanto Ruby a consolava e ria também, e ela gritou surpresa quando Kara a abraçou apertado. E foi uma pequena eternidade em que seu coração disparou a adrenalina e Kara ignorava a irmã e os protestos que Lena a fitou sorrindo, seus óculos um pouco tortos no rosto e Lena sorriu para ela, por um momento, tudo a volta dela sumiu e só existia aquela deusa loira diante de si... literalmente, pois há tempos Lena conhecia sua identidade._

_E esperava paciente que Kara lhe dissesse..._

_Ajeitando os óculos dela, Lena ficou na ponta dos pés dando um beijo em seu rosto vendo-a corar, e Winn assobiou e Kara riu abraçando-a em alarme e girando-as de costas no instante em que pipoca e mais pipoca foi lançado contra elas. Lena não sabia que era possível se divertir... tanto._

_Deus, ela não se lembrava de se sentir tão leve há anos..._

_Ao fim da noite, ao anunciar que seu motorista já a esperava do lado de fora, ela despediu-se de todos, Winn e Lyra já tinham ido para casa, Brainy e Nia saíram há alguns minutos, Sam tinha Ruby enrolada em seu colo e ela e Alex pareciam engatadas em uma conversa, Kara fechou a porta com cuidado extra para não acordar a criança e sorriu para Lena apontando para que ela fosse na frente._

_ -Você não precisa ir comigo até lá em baixo, Kara..._

_ -Eu quero... - ela disse sorrindo - Além do mais, Alex e Sam podem usar um momento..._

_Lena riu._

_ -Você também viu..._

_ -Só um idiota não viria, Lena... - ela respondeu claramente preocupada, a mão sobre o peito dramaticamente fazendo-a rir - O que diabos foi aquilo? Eu me ausento por dois dias e elas parecem em ponto de iluminar um estado inteiro com tanta energia sexual contida. - Lena riu de novo pensando em quanto ela mesma poderia iluminar... mas afastou a idéia com um movimento de cabeça._

_ -Talvez você esteja exagerando... - ela respirou encarando-a - Me pergunto como você consegue ser tão inteligente em certos momentos e às vezes tão cega..._

_ -O que?_

_ -Esqueça... - ela alcançou o elevador e virou-se para despedir-se, mas foi surpreendida quando Kara tocou seu rosto com uma mão enquanto a outra deslizou para a sua cintura apenas pairando ali, e tirando uma mecha perdida de seu cabelo de sua bochecha e Lena engoliu em seco - Kara...?_

_Então aconteceu... Kara, sua doce e tímida melhor amiga arfou no momento em que Lena conseguiu encontrar seus lábios, apenas pastando-os inquieta, e sentiu-se estremecer ao afastar-se de Kara, levando mais tempo do que era possível para abrir os olhos e encontrar os da loira por trás de seus óculos porque temia realmente ter arruinado uma amizade e o impulso de beijá-la foi mais forte, Lena quis xingar a si mesma pela estupidez, o que ela era uma adolescente?! Então sequer teve tempo para dizer algo quando Kara com a mão agora firme em sua cintura e a outra em seu rosto a beijou de volta, entreabrindo os lábios e pedindo passagem por sua língua, Lena firmou-se em seus ombros andando a passos lentos para trás enquanto Kara ainda sem soltá-la, tirou a mão de sua cintura para firmar ao seu lado na parede e Lena sentiu a mesma em suas costas, ela não ouviu o som da descida do elevador, separaram-se apenas porque ele começou a se mexer e tocou sua testa na dela sentindo seu coração acelerado, as mãos de Kara em suas bochechas de novo._

_ -Whoa... - murmurou a loira e Lena levantou os olhos para fitá-la tentando captar em seus olhos o que exatamente isso significava._

_ -Kara... - Lena precisou se calar quando a porta do elevador se abriu, e um dos vizinhos de Kara a cumprimentou, rápida demais estava a seu lado escorada na parede, corada e olhando para frente Lena pigarreou mordendo o lábio inferior e também recebendo um aceno educado de cabeça, ela no entanto riu baixo para a situação recebendo um olhar da Danvers, e quando ele saiu Kara a segurou pelo pulso antes que também saísse, ela esticou o braço e pressionou o botão do 5° andar e então literalmente socou o botão de parar o elevador parar, olhou-a de uma forma que Lena precisou prender a respiração, e então as portas se fecharam e energia caiu e Kara bufou. Enfim Lena conseguiu rir._

_O que ela não tinha certeza era se de nervoso por tudo ou porque Kara parecia uma bagunça tão grande quanto ela. Talvez os dois..._

_E tateou as mãos no escuro até encontrá-la, tocou seus braços subindo lentamente para os dois lados de seu rosto._

_ -Você está bem?_

_ -Eu sou uma idiota..._

_ -Por me beijar, ou por conseguir nos prender aqui?_

_ -Os dois?_

_ -Então você está se desculpando por me beijar, Kara...? - Lena perguntou próxima o suficiente para ver seu rosto no escuro sentir seu hálito do vinho que beberam, seus olhos ajustando-se devagar, mas sabia que Kara via cada detalhe nela... - Porque eu não estou... ou eu deveria? - ela sussurrou perto o suficiente pairar sobre sua boca e quando Kara não a afastou, Lena a beijou sendo pressionada para trás consequentemente trazendo-a consigo e Kara devolveu atrapalhada, pois conseguiu tropeçar em alguma coisa ao escapar a mão pela parede e Lena riu contra sua boca quando ela praguejou lutando para ficar de pé._

_ -Desculpe... - ela repetiu irritada e suspirou._

_ -Tudo bem... como saímos daqui?_

_ -Não sei..._

_ -Você está bem? - Kara não respondeu, ela bufou e disse:_

_ -Oh foda-se - Lena sentiu suas sobrancelhas arquearem, mas então Kara apanhou suas mãos abrindo seus braços e Lena arfou quando a sentiu entrelaçar seus dedos levantando-as acima de sua cabeça e beijando-a sem sentido e mantendo-a firme contra a parede. Lena perdeu-se na sensação do corpo de Kara contra o seu, a maneira como ela finalmente a beijava quase obrigando-a a se afastar e checar se isso não era um sonho e se esquecer de respirar, só que não fazia diferença, não importava mais, e tudo o que queria, era perder-se na emoção, e Kara assustou-se de novo para o som de batidas do lado de fora e as duas se olharam, Lena escorou a testa no ombro de Kara que recusava-se a soltá-la._

-Ei... tem alguém aí?!

_Era Alex...?_

_ -Sim... - Lena respondeu - Kara e eu estamos presas..._

-Sério?_ \- O tom de voz de Sam era quase divertido e Lena mordeu o lábio inferior._

_ -Não sou muito a favor de lugares fechados, sabe... - Kara conseguiu falar, mas Lena a sentiu abraçá-la pela cintura como se ponderasse realmente fazer isso da maneira mais rápida sair com ela dali se necessário - pode... tirar a gente daqui?_

-Estamos tentando restaurar a energia..._ \- Disse Alex _\- As câmeras apagaram, as luzes e tudo... acho que eles conseguem ligar a reserva, só que leva alguns minutos... fiquem tranquilas...

_ -Droga... - Kara murmurou e Lena soltou-se de seu aperto abraçando-a e escorando a cabeça em seu ombro, ela a sentiu relaxar em seus braços - Me desculpe por... isso._

_ -Você realmente sente muito... se arrepende mesmo?_

_ -O que?_

_ -Por me beijar, Kara... - Lena soltou o ar tentando ao máximo ignorar a sensação em seu peito._

_ -Rao não, Lena...! Sim... quer dizer, não. Eu só... – ela bufou de uma forma adorável – essa é uma ótima hora para me sentir perdida com palavras... - E respirou fundo - Eu não sei há quanto tempo queria fazer isso só... não assim, não presas no elevador, com minha irmã lá fora gritando se precisamos de ajuda e que vão ligar a energia... entendeu?_

_Oh..._

_ -E... como você queria isso?_

_ -Você sabe... sairíamos para jantar... um encontro._

_ -É...? - Ela sentiu a respiração de Kara em seu pescoço em concordância - Bem, você definitivamente não precisa de pressa, querida... mas ainda assim, eu adoraria ter um encontro com você... e estou feliz que já tivéssemos passado da etapa do primeiro beijo especialmente se for aprofundar esse tipo de contato - Lena lhe deu um sorriso sabendo que ela corava em tons de vermelho pela insinuação a posição delas onde ela estava completamente pressionada e apoiada contra a parede pela perna de Kara em seu meio e a própria loira mantendo-a no lugar, e Kara afrouxou um pouco o aperto, mas Lena segurou sua cintura quando ouviu a voz feliz da Danvers mais velha lá fora._

-Acho que não vai demorar muito mais... aguentem aí!

_ -Ótimo... - murmurou Lena observando Kara - Você sabe... ainda poderíamos sair e fazer alguma coisa, já que Sam e Alex pareciam imersas em uma conversa... e eu suspeito que a caída de energia possa tê-las atrapalhado... não acho que você estaria disposta a ficar sozinha em seu apartamento essa noite também... poderíamos... sair. Se você quiser. _

_ -Oh, eu adoraria... - Concordou Kara sorrindo-lhe._

_E foi assim o primeiro beijo delas._

_E tecnicamente o primeiro encontro._

.

Lena piscou com força, a memória era tão vivida, que ela podia sentir o cheiro de flores vindo da roupa de Kara, assim como também o de seu xampu, além do gosto dela em seus lábios e automaticamente levou os dedos sobre eles respirando pesadamente... ela piscou ainda tonta tentou apoiar-se na parede.

.

_ -Eu amo você, Kara... - Lena lhe disse, ela podia sentir seu coração acelerado, suas mãos tremendo, e o martelar suave em sua cabeça, mas se recusava a parar, e segurou-a como se fosse sua vida, o olhar surpreso no rosto da Supergirl, a formação das lágrimas ali, a forma como ela continuou parada encarando-a estupefata, Lena apenas a olhava de volta - Toda você._

_ -Você sabia... como... quando...?_

_ -Eu acho que sempre soube... - Ela disse de repente sentindo-se arrogante, o olhar surpreso da heroína... de Kara. Lena queria manter aquela expressão gravada em sua memória pela eternidade - Desde o dia que te conheci... Kara e Supergirl. E eu confesso que primeiro me senti traída... _

_ -Você não me odeia...?_

_ -Por um momento eu fiquei com raiva, pensei que não confiava em mim, mas... não era como estivemos durante todos esses anos... - ela admitiu dando-lhe um olhar carregado e respirou fundo. - Os salvamentos tão convenientes, nossos enfrentamentos, e embates... mas você conseguia estar lá por mim... sempre. E me proteger, mesmo que discordássemos essa é a verdade... eu amo você, Kara Danvers... E Supergirl._

_ -Zor-El... - Ela respondeu aproximando-se e levantando-a em um abraço, Lena circulou seu pescoço e descansou a testa contra seu ombro e sentiu um beijo suave em sua têmpora - Meu nome é... Kara Zor-El._

-Lena... - Ela sequer conseguiu registrar a voz o que estava acontecendo até sentir a familiaridade daquele corpo quente contra o seu, uma mão firme prendendo-se a sua e a outra em sua cintura, com a familiaridade, Lena fechou os olhos a cabeça no ombro dela que latejava e Kara a segurava por sua vida suspirando pesado e firmando-a tentando passar toda a segurança que queria e Lena respirou fundo - Ei... você está bem...? Lena...?! Lena.

-Minha cabeça... - Ela conseguiu dizer antes que tudo ficasse escuro.

-Lena!


End file.
